Recommencement
by MacaronSauvage
Summary: Et si Emma avait eu une sœur? Jess a 2 ans de plus qu'Emma et elle a toujours pris soin d'elle. Un lien spécial les unissent sans même qu'elles ne le comprennent. Entre familles d'accueil et foyer, elles ont toujours réussis à se retrouver. Comment va se passer leur histoire une fois à Storybrooke?
1. Chapitre 1 : Bon anniversaire

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf bien sûr Jess et Ellie.**

**Ceci est ma première fanfic, alors j'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos retours. Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bon anniversaire

*Ding dong*

\- « Tu attends quelqu'un Emma ?

\- Non, et toi ?

\- A cette heure-ci, non. »

Emma se dirige alors vers la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partage depuis quelques mois à Boston, avec sa sœur Jess et sa nièce Ellie.

Elle se retrouve alors nez à nez avec un petit garçon d'environ 9/10 ans.

\- « Euh... qu'est ce que tu veux ? » lui dit alors Emma

\- « C'est toi Emma Swan ? » lui demande le petit garçon.

\- « Ouais et t'es qui toi ? »

\- « Je m'appelle Henry, je suis ton fils ! »

\- « Kid, attends, attends, j'ai pas d'enfant ! Où sont tes parents ? Lui répond Emma, alors que le gamin s'engouffre dans l'appartement.

\- Il y a 10 ans, tu as bien eu un bébé que tu a fais adopter ? » Emma le regarde en écarquillant les yeux, elle ne peut pas y croire. « Bah c'était moi ! »

\- « Je reviens dans une minute ! »

Emma n'en revient pas. Ça ne peut pas être possible. Pourquoi maintenant ? Que pouvait elle lui dire ? La journée avait tellement bien commencée...

* * *

**Début du flash back- Le matin même vers 8h00.**

\- « Tu crois qu'elle va aimer maman ?

\- Bien sûre chérie, tante Emma va adorer. »

La petite Ellie, âgée alors de 6 ans était toute excitée de pouvoir donner enfin le cadeau qu'elle avait fabriqué avec Jess, à Emma.

Emma qui avait entendu Ellie, venait de se réveiller. Elle traînait encore quelques minutes mais ne voulait pas la faire patienter plus longtemps.

Emma se leva et sorti de sa chambre. A cet instant, une petite puce lui sauta dessus.

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE TANTE EMMA !

\- Ohhh ma puce, merci.

La petite lui tendit alors son beau paquet, bien emballé.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Lui dit alors Ellie

\- Ohh, merci !

Emma s'empressa alors d'ouvrir le paquet, à l'intérieur, elle trouva un joli cadre que la petite avait peint. Elle avait collé des petits cœurs à paillette tout autour du cadre et l'avait peint dans des tons vert et bleu ; les couleurs préférées d'Emma bien sûr. A l'intérieur elles avaient mis une jolie photo des 3 inséparables. Emma, sa sœur Jess et Ellie sa nièce.

Alors oui, Emma et Jess n'étaient pas vraiment sœurs, elles s'étaient rencontrées lorsqu'elle n'avaient que 4 ans pour Emma et 6 pour Jess. Elles étaient dans la même famille d'accueil.

Jess était arrivée dans cette belle petite famille 1 an auparavant. Puis les Swan voulant un autre enfant avaient adopté Emma.

8 mois à peine après l'arrivée d'Emma, Helen la mère était tombée enceinte alors qu'elle était persuadée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Elle ne supportait plus ni Emma ni Jess, alors que les deux petites filles étaient adorables. Elle décida de les replacer en foyer. Malgré son désarroi, Robert le père avait finit par céder et avait ramener les petites au foyer.

Il ne l'avait pas supportait longtemps d'ailleurs, il avait quittait l'Etat avant même qu'Helen n'accouche.

C'est ainsi que les deux petites filles étaient devenues inséparables. Même si elles n'étaient pas toujours dans les mêmes familles, elles finissaient toujours par se retrouver. Puis lorsque Jess avait eu 18ans, elle s'était enfui et Emma l'avait rejoint. Elles vivaient dans des squats ou parfois même dans la rue ; de petits boulots, mais aussi de vols et de petites arnaques.

Emma ne pu retenir une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle s'accroupie alors et prit la petite Ellie dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

Jess s'appuya contre le mur de la cuisine et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Après avoir lâchée Ellie, Emma se dirigea vers Jess pour lui faire une bise.

\- « Bon anniversaire sœurette ! »

\- « Merci » lui répondit simplement Emma avec un grand sourire.

\- « Café ? »

\- « Évidemment !, merci » lui dit Emma alors que Jess lui tendait une tasse fumante.

Puis Jess se tourna vers sa fille et lui dit

\- « Aller mademoiselle, en route pour l'école ! »

\- « Mais maman, je veux rester avec tante Emma pour son anniversaire moi »

\- « Ohh non jeune fille, ton manteau, c'est parti pour l'école »

En traînant des pieds, la petite se dirigea vers l'entrée afin de récupérer son manteau et son cartable.

Elle revenait alors pour faire un bisou à sa tante

\- « Tu sais quoi, lui dit Emma, ce soir j'irais te chercher à l'école, OK ?

\- Oui, oui, oui ! » répondit Ellie en sautillant.

Puis elle sorti accompagnée de sa maman avec un grand sourire.

**-Fin du flash back -**

* * *

Voilà, c'est mon 1er chapitre. Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine, mais j'ai bien dis essayé...

J'attend vos réaction


	2. Chapitre 2 : Henry Mills

Chapitre 2 : Henry Mills

Henry se dirige alors vers la cuisine où il trouve Jess

\- « Bonjour ! Je suis Henry Mills, le fils d'Emma, et toi qui est tu ?

\- Ohhh, bonsoir Henry, je m'appelle Jess, je suis la sœur d'Emma » lui répondit alors Jess

\- « Quoi ? Mais Emma n'a pas de sœur !

\- Et bien pourtant je suis là.

\- Donc tu es ma tante alors ! » Dit Henry sans se dégonfler

Il s'assoit alors sur le tabouret et attend.

\- « Dit, t'as un truc a boire ?

\- Du jus de fruit ça te va ? Lui répond Jess

\- Oui ! »

Emma revient alors un peu perdu et Henry lui dit :

\- « Ah, te voilà, je pense que maintenant on devrait y aller

\- Ah oui, et aller où ? Lui répondit froidement Emma

\- Je veux que tu viennes à la maison avec moi

\- Ah d'accord c'est bon, j'appelle les flic ! »

C'est alors que Jess se positionne devant le téléphone

\- Tu ne va pas faire ça quand même ?

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser là !

A ce moment, une petite tête fait irruption dans la cuisine. C'est Ellie qui avait entendu du bruit. Jess se tourna vers Emma et lui dit discrètement

\- « Je sais que tu feras le bon choix »

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa fille afin de la remettre au lit, laissant ainsi Emma avec Henry.

\- « C'est qui maman ce garçon ? Lui demanda la petite fille

\- C'est une longue histoire chérie, et là il est bien trop tard pour en discuter. Lui répondit Jess ne sachant que penser de toute cette histoire. Il est temps pour toi de dormir.

\- Promis demain tu me racontes ?

\- Promis, maintenant dodo. Je serais toujours là pour toi chérie, je t'aime. Puis elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime maman ! »

Quand Jess revint dans la cuisine, elle trouva Henry seul.

\- Elle est où Emma ?

\- Ohh elle est parti se changer je crois, lui répondit Henry alors que Emma arrivait elle aussi dans la cuisine

\- Je le ramène, dit Emma à sa sœur.

\- Ok, on reste en contact alors.

Jess fit un rapide câlin à Emma puis Henry l'entoura de ses bras.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra rapidement tante Jess

\- Oui, moi aussi lui répondit Jess surprise de ce rapprochement

Jess débarrassa alors la table et fit rapidement la vaisselle. Elle était tellement fatiguée de cette drôle de soirée, qu'elle alla directement se coucher. Ce soir la, elle s'endormit avec le sourire. Elle était contente qu'Emma retrouve son fils. Elle savait à quel point Emma avait souffert de l'avoir fait adopter. En plus ce petit avait l'air plutôt débrouillard, elle savait qu'Emma allait l'adorer.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à Storybrooke

Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à Storybrooke

* * *

Après 1h de route environ, Henry commence à s'impatienter et demander à Emma de s'arrêter pour manger un petit quelque chose. Celle-ci refuse car elle ne veut qu'une seule chose : déposer cet enfant et retrouver sa sœur et sa nièce. Henry se replonge alors dans son livre de contes …

Après un moment de silence, c'est encore Henry qui prend la parole et dit à Emma

\- Cette fillette, c'était ma cousine c'est ça ?

\- Oui, enfin non, enfin si tu es vraiment mon fils

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas, vu que ton super pouvoir fonctionne ! s'énerve alors Henry

\- Écoutes kid, toi tu y crois, mais ce n'est pas forcement la vérité pour autant !

\- Très bien

Puis Henry se retourne vers la vitre et n'ouvre plus la bouche du reste du voyage. Il finit même par s'endormir.

Lorsque la coccinelle jaune passe le panneau « Storybrooke », un frisson inexpliqué parcours alors Emma. Elle s'arrête dans la rue principale et constate alors que l'horloge est arrêté sur 8h15 et Emma ne peut s'empêcher de penser à « Retour vers le futur », leur film préféré à Jess et elle. Et en ce moment, elle lui manque énormément. C'est Henry qui la sort de ses pensées en lui racontant encore ces histoires de contes de fée. Il finit par lui dire où se trouvait sa maison et Emma le raccompagna alors.

Emma sonna et c'est une brune, élégante mais aussi désemparée qui lui ouvre la porte. A l'instant ou elle pose ses yeux sur Henry, son visage se détend et elle se jette sur Henry. Après un bref câlin, il s'engouffra dans la maison sans même un regard pour Emma.

\- Madame, bonjour, Emma Swan.

\- Regina Mills. Mademoiselle, vous m'avez ramener mon fils merci beaucoup ! Je vous en pris, entrez ! Un verre de cidre ? Régina tend alors un verre à Emma qui le porte immédiatement à sa bouche. Visiblement un peu trop perturbée par cette nuit.

\- Je vous en pris, je...je suis visiblement sa mère biologique, je vois qu'il a l'air bien ici.

\- Mais évidemment que croyez vous ?

\- Il a fugué, ce n'est pas anodin.

\- Vous avez renoncé à lui il y a 10 ans, sortez de chez moi ! En un instant, la situation avait vrillée. Emma ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle se retrouva en un instant dans sa coccinelle jaune. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir et vit alors Henry tirer le rideau de ce qui était vraisemblablement sa chambre.

En sortant de la ville, elle aperçut un loup qui sortait de la forêt. Emma tenta de l'éviter mais se retrouva dans le décor. Elle perdit connaissance instantanément.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, à Boston**

Tut, tut, tut...

Jess se réveilla et éteignit son réveil. Elle prit de suite son téléphone pour y voir un message de Emma _« Le gamin est chez lui, je reprends la route, je devrais être là demain pour le petit déj. Je t'aime »_. Jess se leva et fila sous la douche. Elle s'habilla et prit la direction de la cuisine. Elle fût surprise de ne pas y trouver Emma. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait dû aller se reposer.

Jess prépara alors le petit déjeuner et alla réveiller sa fille.

\- Ma puce, c'est l'heure, réveilles toi.

\- Mmmmm...

La petite s'étira et prit sa maman dans ses bras.

\- Aller, habilles toi, tes vêtements sont prêts et viens pour le petit déj.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ellie arriva dans la cuisine et sa maman se mit à rire

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as maman ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que ton gilet est a l'envers ?

\- Ohhh, si. Et elle se mit elle aussi à rire alors que sa maman lui remettait correctement son gilet.

\- Elle n'est pas là tante Emma ?

\- Je pense qu'elle dors chérie, elle a du rentrer tard hier soir.

\- Alors...c'était qui... ce garçon maman ? Demanda Ellie tout en mangeant son pancake.

\- Ne parles pas en mangeant... C'était Henry, et tante Emma l'a ramené chez lui.

\- D'accord.

\- Aller termine ton petit déjeuné et on y va !

Après avoir déposé Ellie et avoir fait quelques courses, Jess rentra dans l'appartement. Elle s'attendait à voir Emma mais l'appart était bien vide.

Elle eu alors comme un mauvais pré-sentiment. Et ce n'était pas la 1ère fois, elle savait que c'était mauvais signe. Toutes les fois où elle avait ressenti ça, les choses avait mal tourné. La fois où Emma s'était retrouvée en prison, la mort du père d'Ellie, celle où Ellie avait était très malade et s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital, son accident de voiture... Bref elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Elle entra alors doucement dans la chambre d'Emma mais celle-ci était vide.

La panique s'empara d'elle, Jess attrapa son téléphone et appela directement sa sœur. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide. Jess tomba 3 fois sur le répondeur et tenta une dernière fois. Cette fois, le téléphone décrocha. Jess se senti soulagé l'espace d'un instant.

\- Emma, enfin, j'ai eu... Elle fut coupée

\- Shérif Graham j'écoute. A cet instant, Jess fut envahi par un stress terrible. Elle s'effondra sur le lit d'Emma.

\- Shé...shérif, elle était sous le choc mais se reprit, je suis Jess, la sœur d'Emma Swan, elle va bien ?

\- Bonjour madame, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en cellule en ce moment !

\- En cellule ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas vous répondre.

\- Elle va bien ? Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et elle fondit en larme

\- Calmez vous madame, tout va bien, elle pourra bientôt vous appeler.

\- Mer...Merci, au revoir.

\- Au revoir, madame.

Jess n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Emma s'était encore attirée des ennuis. Elle pensait que tout cela était terminé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appela son travail, et demanda à prendre sa journée.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je reste !

Je sais, je suis en retard, pour la peine je poste deux chapitres à la suite.

Je n'ai pas de retours sur l'histoire, qu'en pensez-vous? Ça m'aiderais vraiment à avancer !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Je reste !

Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone de Jess sonna.

\- Allô, décrocha Jess

\- Jess, c'est moi ! Ca va ?

\- Ahhh Emma, je suis soulagée. Je vais bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivés ?

\- Ohhh doucement Jess. Tout va bien, j'ai eu un accident mais c'est sans gravité. Puis Emma poursuivit, si je t'appelle, c'est pour te prévenir que je vais rester encore un peu. Henry s'est encore enfuit et sa mère je la sens pas des masses !

\- Ahhh d'accord. Et tu penses rentrer quand ? Demanda Jess

\- Dans une semaine maximum, on se tient au courant. Répondit Emma

\- Pas de souci, fais attention à toi ! Je t'aime Emma

\- Je t'aime Jess

Puis Jess raccrocha, il était l'heure pour elle d'aller chercher Ellie à l'école.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

\- Alors c'est aujourd'hui que tante Emma rentre ? Demanda la petite Ellie tout excitée

\- Oui chérie, elle devrait rentrer ce soir. Le téléphone de Jess se mit à sonner. Allô ?.

\- Jess, c'est Emma, tu va bien ?

\- Oui bien, on parlait de toi justement

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, Ellie se demandait quand tu rentrais

\- Bah justement, je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite, il se passe des choses étrange ici et je dois rester. Et je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup attaché à ce gamin

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dis ! répondit Jess enthousiaste

\- Oui, tu avais raison ! Et comment va ma nièce préférée ?

\- Ohh bien, mis je crois que tu lui manque beaucoup ! Elle n'arrête pas de te réclamer.

\- Ohhh ma puce, tu peux me l'a passer ? Demanda Emma touchée.

\- Bien sûr, tiens Ellie, c'est tante Emma elle veut te parler, dit Jess en passant le téléphone à sa fille.

\- Allô, dit une toute petite voix

\- Ohhh ma chérie, Ellie, ça va ?

\- Moui... répondit Ellie tristement

\- Ma puce, toi aussi tu me manque, mais j'ai des choses à régler ici, peut être que vous pourrez venir me rendre visite pendant les vacances avec ta maman ?

\- Vraiment, ah oui, oui, oui !

\- Tu me repasse maman ?

\- Oui tante Emma, je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi ma puce ! Répondit une Emma très émue

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que vous pourriez venir me rendre visite pendant les vacances, c'est dans 2 semaines.

\- Euh... Ok je vais m'arranger avec le travail.

\- Bisou Emma

\- Bisou Jess.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard**

\- Ellie tu es prête ? Il faut y aller.. Ellie ?

\- Non maman ! Je retrouve pas Mr Lapin, lui répondit Ellie la voix tremblante.

\- Ohh chérie, tu as regardé sous ton lit ? Dans le placard ? Dans le coffre à jouet ? Jess savait que Ellie ne partirai pas sans son Mr Lapin. C'était son doudou depuis toujours, le seul et unique souvenir de son papa.

Jess la rejoignit dans sa chambre et commença à le chercher. Elle le retrouva finalement sous les draps, au fond de son lit.

\- Ahhh merci maman, alors Mr Lapin coquin, tu te caches ?

\- Allons y chérie.

Jess attrapa les deux valises bien remplis, ferma l'appartement et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle mit les bagages dans le coffre et Ellie dans son siège. Après à peine 15 min de route la petite s'était déjà endormi.

La route passa beaucoup plus vite que prévue et le panneau « Storybrooke » fit son apparition. A ce moment un frisson parcouru Jess, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Trois minutes plus tard, Jess et Ellie étaient devant l'appartement de Mary Margaret attendant Emma.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Nous aussi

Chapitre 5 : Nous aussi !

* * *

Jess et Ellie s'étaient installées chez Granny. Ce midi, elles retrouvaient Emma pour déjeuner.

\- Alors, c'est sûr, tu restes ici ? Demanda Jess à Emma

\- Oui, ce gamin à besoin de moi !

\- Je vois répondit Jess avec un grand sourire.

Jess était heureuse de voir Emma ainsi avec son fils. Elle n'était pas pour qu'Emma l'abandonne...

* * *

**Phoenix, 10 ans plus tôt**

Le téléphone de Jess se met à sonner. Elle se réveil en sursaut et répond la voix embrumée.

\- Allô !

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan ? Docteur Moore à l'appareil, votre sœur Emma est sur le point d'accouchée et vous êtes la seule personne à joindre.

\- Oui j'arrive au plus vite !

Une vague d'émotion envahi Jess à ce moment. Elle était tellement contente d'être tata. Mais elle savait aussi que ça allait être difficile, Emma était en prison depuis 8 mois environ à cause de son ex petit ami, et c'est elle qui allait devoir s'occuper du petit bout jusqu'à ce qu'Emma sorte de prison. Elle était prête, elle avait acheté tout le nécessaire pour accueillir un bébé.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital et se présenta. On l'a conduisit dans la salle de travail après l'avoir fouillé.

\- Emma, ça va ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Oui, désolé, question bête ! Allez ma belle, tu peux le faire, je suis avec toi maintenant.

Puis 10 minutes plus tard, alors que Jess s'aperçut que les lumières vacillaient, le bébé sorti enfin. Le médecin le tendit à Emma mais celle-ci détourna le regard. Jess ne comprit pas et tendit l'oreille alors que la sage femme parlait au docteur.

\- Quoi, Emma vraiment ? Emma ne répondit pas et se mit à pleurer.

\- Non, attendez ! dit Jess en s'adressant à la sage femme. Est-ce que je peux le prendre juste quelques minutes s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit la sage femme en lui tendant le petit.

Jess prit le petit homme dans ses bras et s'éloigna afin d'être seule avec lui.

\- Mon petit bonhomme, je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive. Mais sache juste que ta maman t'aime très fort et que moi aussi je t'aime très fort. Tu es tellement beau mon chéri. Je souhaite qu'il ne t'arrive que de bonnes choses, que tu trouvera la bonne maman qui t'aimera très fort. J'espère te revoir un jour ! Puis Jess serra fort le bébé dans ses bras avant de le rendre à la sage femme.

Jess se dirigea vers Emma, sans dire un mot elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

* * *

**Storybrooke, 10 ans plus tard**

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Emma

\- Oh, rien. Je me disais que je ne pouvais pas rentrer à Boston sans toi, donc je pense qu'on va rester ici, enfin si tu veux bien ! Lui répondit Jess avec un grand sourire

\- Comment ça, évidemment que je veux.

\- C'est vrai maman ? On va rester avec tante Emma ? Intervenu alors la petite Ellie

\- Oui chérie, enfin si tu es d'accord, parce que ça veux dire qu'il va falloir que tu change d'école et aussi d'amis. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je veux être avec tante Emma, elle m'a trop manqué.

\- Alors affaire conclu, nous restons ici aussi !

* * *

Voila, comme promis, 2 chapitres aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous aimerez !


	6. Chapter 6 : La petite étincelle

Chapitre 6 : La petite étincelle

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard...**

Jess et Ellie s'étaient définitivement installées à Storybrooke. Jess avait trouvé un appartement non loin d'Emma. Juste en dessous à vrai dire.

**10 jours plus tôt**

Lors d'une discussion avec Emma et Mary-Margarett, Jess avait comprit que si elle voulais un appartement il fallait quelle aille trouver Mr Gold. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle entra dans la boutique d'antiquité et commença à regarder les objets qui l'entouraient. C'est alors que ses yeux s'arrêta sur une épée. Elle l'a trouva magnifique sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les armes. Cette épée avait un manche en cuir marron. Elle était brillante et juste parfaite. Jess s'approcha alors et s'apprêta à la prendre dans ses mains, lorsqu'un homme sorti de l'arrière boutique. Elle fut alors sorti de ses rêves lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

\- Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Bonjour, monsieur

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Et bien, je suis à la recherche d'un appartement, et on m'a dit de venir vous trouver.

\- Je vois, et que recherchait vous exactement ?

\- Et bien, il me faudrait surtout 2 chambres, parce que je vis avec ma petite fille.

\- Très bien, un endroit précis où vous voudriez être ?

\- Non loin de ma sœur si possible !

\- Votre sœur ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Emma Swan

\- Oui, je vois , et bien j'ai un appartement dans le même immeuble si vous voulez. Nous pourrions le visiter cette après-midi à 15h ?

\- Oui, parfais. A tout à l'heure alors.

\- A toute à l'heure, Melle Swan !

Jess sorti de la boutique, mais garda dans la tête l'image de cette épée. Elle secoua la tête et alla retrouver Ellie qui était avec Emma et Mary-Margarett.

Gold regarda la jeune femme sortir de sa boutique et se demanda alors qui elle pouvait bien être. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose de spéciale mais ne comprenait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle dans la forêt enchantée, alors qui pouvait elle bien être ?

A 15h pile, Mr Gold retrouvait Jess qui l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Après avoir visité elle tomba sous le charme de ce grand loft avec 2 chambres. En plus il se trouvait juste en dessous de celui de Mary-Margarett. Bien sûr, Jess avait proposé à Emma de les rejoindre, mais celle-ci avait préféré rester avec sa nouvelle amie.

David, comme un grand gentleman, avait proposé son aide pour l'aménagement. Jess avait fait rapidement un aller retour jusqu'à Boston afin de récupérer quelques affaires. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble David se présenta à Jess alors qu'elle ouvrait son coffre.

\- Bonjour, David Nolan, enchanté lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Bonjour, Jessica Swan, enchantée aussi, dit elle en lui prenant la main.

Et là un flash lui apparut. Elle vit David, visiblement déguisé en berger, déposer un bébé dans un espèce de vortex. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour faire vaciller Jess. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fut déséquilibré, et c'est David qui la soutenu avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda alors Emma inquiète.

\- Oui, je crois que je suis fatiguée à vrai dire. Cet aller- retour jusqu'à Boston m'a épuisé!

Jess prit un carton encore toute chamboulée. Elle ne comprenait pas cette vision. Pourquoi David ? C'était absurde après tout !

Puis les jours étaient passés à une vitesse incroyable. Emma s'était beaucoup rapproché de ce shérif Graham, Henry continuait sans cesse avec ces histoires de conte de fée. Bien qu'elle savait que c'était faux, Jess aimerait qu'il ait raison, rien que pour Emma.. Entre Emma et Régina, la guerre était définitivement déclarée.

Puis il y eu ce drame, la mort du shérif Graham. Emma avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Elle s'était même confié à Jess. Elle l'appreciait vraiment. Jess pensait même qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Un tragique accident, une crise cardiaque. Le shérif était pourtant jeune et avait l'air en bonne santé...

Emma avait alors foncé tête baisé dans le travail. Elle avait recueillie et aidée deux enfants du nom de Nicola et Ava. Elle avait finit par retrouver leur père qui avait accepté de les recueillir.

Puis un étranger du nom d'August avait débarqué en ville et il essayait de convaincre Emma que son fils avait raison.

Entre Mary-Margarett et David c'était je t'aime moi non plus. David avait même finit par céder et avait quitté Kathryn. Mais celle-ci avait disparue et tous les soupçons se tournaient vers Mary-Margaret.

Emma c'était faite enlevée par Jefferson, un couturier déchut un peu fou. C'est Jess qui l'avait retrouvé avec l'aide de Mary Margarett.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La magie existe

Chapitre 7 : La magie existe.

Emma avait voulu quitter la ville. Résignée à l'idée de perdre Henry. Puis ce dernier débarqua chez elle un jour alors que Régina lui avait offert un chausson aux pommes en guise de paix. Régina acceptait de prendre soin d'Henry et de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles à condition qu'Emma quitte la ville. A bout de forces, Emma avait accepté.

\- Emma tu ne va pas manger ça ! lui dit Henry effrayé

\- Mais pourquoi ? Lui répondit ta mère as décidé de faire la paix !

\- Je te rappel que c'est la l'Evil Queen, ce chausson doit être empoissonné !

\- Enfin Henry, je sais que tu n'as pas envie que je parte, mais je t'en prit ne dit pas de bêtises. Je te promet qu'on se verra dès que possible !

Henry attrapa le chausson aux pommes et croqua dedans en disant. « Tu va voir que je dis la vérité ! »

Après quelques secondes, rien ne s'était passé Emma lui dit alors :

\- Tu vois, il ne se passe rien. Tu devrais aller à l'école Henry, je vais t'y accompagner.

A peine avait elle terminé sa phrase, que Henry s'effondra. Emma se mit à crier

\- Henry, Henry, réveil toi !

Ni une, ni deux Emma attrapa ses clés de voiture, puis Henry et dévala les escaliers. Elle faisait tellement de bruit que cela inquiéta sa sœur Jess qui sorti.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pas le temps, c'est Henry, je l'emmène à l'hôpital !

Jess entra dans son appartement, pressa une Ellie à moitié endormi et prit sa voiture direction l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Jess trouva Régina et Emma en train de se disputer.

\- Ça suffit ! cria t'elle. Votre fils a besoin de vous en ce moment et certainement pas de vous voir vous déchirer !

\- Elle l'a empoissonné ! Répondit Emma

\- Ce n'ai pas lui qui devait la manger ! Laissa échapper Régina

\- Alors il avait raison, vous êtes pathétique Mme le Maire, j'étais sur le point de quitter la ville. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de rester, Henry n'est pas en sécurité avec vous ! Maintenant allez vous en !

Régina, les larmes aux yeux mais rempli de fierté et de colère quitta la salle d'attente.

Emma la poursuivit et la fit entrer dans un local d'entretien. Elle l'obligea alors à tout avouer. La malédiction, la magie, sa vengeance. Il fallait qu'Emma brise la malédiction, mais comment faire ? Régina explique à Emma que dans ce monde la magie est imprévisible et que le seul moyen de sauvé Henry s'est d'aller trouver Mr Gold.

Emma et Régina pénétrèrent dans la boutique de l'antiquaire.

\- Je connais ce regard, c'est celui de quelqu'un qui a enfin vu la lumière !

Régina lui coupa alors la parole et lui explique qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de discuté et qu'elles ont besoin de toute urgence de magie.

Gold explique aux deux femmes qu'il a créé une potion renfermant le véritable amour. Il envoi Emma sous la bibliothèque pour récupérer la potion et lui tend l'épée de son père.

Emma retourne alors à l'hôpital afin de demander pardon à Henry de ne pas l'avoir cru. En même temps elle explique à Jess ce qu'il s'est passé à la boutique, et lui montre l'épée. Jess prend l'épée et la une vision la traverse. Jess recule d'un pas tout en se tenant la tête.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, c'est étrange, ça fait déjà 2 fois que ça m'arrive. Bref, pas le temps pour ça ! Files, va sauver ton fils, je reste près de lui.

\- Ok, je reviens vite !

Emma passe alors rapidement voir Auguste, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour lui il était redevenu en bois. Mais cette fois, Emma pouvait le voir.

* * *

Motivée plus que jamais, Emma retrouva Régina devant la bibliothèque. Après avoir échangé quelques pics, Emma descendit sous la bibliothèque. Elle y trouva un énorme dragon. Emma jeta l'épée et essaya de tirer sur le dragon.

Comprenant qu'elle ni arriverait pas, Emma essaya avec l'épée et arriva à vaincre le dragon. Elle récupéra l'œuf doré et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Celui-ci se stoppa près de la porte. En levant la tête, Emma aperçut Gold. Celui-ci lui demanda de lui passer l'œuf et fila dès qu'il le récupéra. Emma réussit à se hisser jusqu'en haut et trouva Régina bâillonnée dans la bibliothèque. Elles allaient quitter la bibliothèque et se lancer à la poursuite du ténébreux lorsque leurs téléphones sonna. C'était l'hôpital.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital.**

Mary Margarett se trouvait au chevet d'Henry. Elle était en train de lui lire l'histoire de Blanche Neige. Ellie était assise sur le fauteuil et écoutait attentivement l'histoire. Jess avait profité de l'arrivée de Mary Margarett pour aller se chercher un café. Tout à coup, elle entendit un remue-ménage provenant de la chambre d'Henry. Elle trouva Ellie dans les bras de Mary Margarett tout aussi affolées l'une que l'autre. Henry avait cessé de respirer et les médecins s'affairaient autour de lui. Malgré leurs efforts, les médecins n'avaient pas réussis à le réanimer.

C'est alors que Régina et Emma arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Henry. C'était trop tard. Henry était mort. Emma tomba dans les bras de Jess. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais elle ne put se retenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les médecins avaient débranché Henry et le Docteur Whale dit à Régina et Emma qu'elles pouvaient lui faire un dernier au-revoir.

Emma s'approcha du lit d'Henry. Il semblait juste dormir. Elle lui dit :

\- Je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Je ne suis peut être pas cette sauveuse que tu attendais. Mais pourquoi a tu fais ça ?

A ce moment elle éclata en sanglots et l'embrassa sur le front.

C'est alors qu'une vague magique se répandit sur toute la ville. Et alors que les habitants retrouvaient leurs souvenirs, Henry se réveillait doucement. Emma comprit alors qu'il avait raison. La magie existe ! Et Emma était bien la sauveuse !

Mais ce n'était pas terminé, au loin, depuis la forêt de Storybrooke, une épaisse fumée violette se dirigée droit vers la ville. Que ce passait il encore ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une grande famille

Chapitre 8 : Une grande famille

Le tourbillon avait disparu, emportant avec lui Emma et Mary-Margarett. Jess avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle se tenait là, debout au beau milieu de la salle de la mairie et ne savait pas quoi penser. Même si elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en la magie. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par David qui posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Elles, elles ont disparus... souffla elle difficilement

\- Je sais, mais je les retrouverait, je les retrouverait toujours !

Jess secoua la tête de lui dit

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher Ellie à l'école.

\- Je comprend, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non j'ai besoin d'être seule. lui souffla Jess

\- D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure alors. Répondit tristement David

Jess jeta un regard noir à Régina et sortie de la mairie.

* * *

Du haut de ses 6ans, Ellie compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa mère. Cependant elle resta silencieuse et ne posa pas de questions. Elles rentrèrent dans leur appartement de Jess commença à donner le goûter à sa fille lorsque la sonnette retenti.

Jess se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva David et Henry.

\- Henry ? Tout va bien demanda elle.

\- Oui! Et Henry s'engouffra dans l'appartement de sa tante.

\- Désolé, il fallait que je te parle, je peux entrer ? demanda David

\- Oui bien sûr ! Jess se poussa de la porte et laissa David passer.

\- Ellie, chérie, tu veux bien aller montrer ta chambre à Henry

\- Oh, oui maman. Et les deux enfants partirent en courant vers la chambre de la petite.

\- Je peux t'offrir un café ? Demanda Jess en se tournant vers David

\- Oui, avec plaisir, merci !

Silencieusement, Jess prépara deux cafés. Elle brisa finalement le silence en tendant un café à David

\- Alors, que fait Henry avec toi ?

\- Oh, il a refusé de retourner vivre avec Régina, alors je lui ai proposé de resté chez moi le temps que tout ça se tasse.

\- Ah d'accord ! Tu penses que ça va lui ?

\- Oui, enfin, il a perdu ses deux mères et sa grand-mère en moins de 24h, il est un peu perdu je pense, mais un petit gars fort.

Il marqua un moment de silence et poursuivit

\- J'ai, euh... des choses à te dire !

\- David, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Écoutes, tu te souviens de la 1ère fois que l'on s'est rencontré ?

\- Euh oui, répondit Jess sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Et bien lorsque je t'ai serré la main, j'ai eu comme des visions. Je me suis vu avec un bébé que je déposait dans une porte dimensionnelle. Et avec la fin de la malédiction, je me suis souvenue que ça m'était vraiment arrivé ! 3 ans avant que je rencontre Blanche, j'ai connue une autre femme qui s'est joué de moi. Nous avons eu un enfant, une fille. Cette femme Morgane, était une sorcière puissante et je en pouvait pas laisser ce bébé à sa merci. Alors même si cela m'a beaucoup affecté, j'ai envoyé la fillette dans un autre monde. Et je pense que cette fillette c'est toi Jess !

\- Quoi ? Je ne...

\- Tu ne l'a pas ressentit toi ? Quand on s'est rencontrés ?

\- Euh, si j'ai eu une vision aussi mais je pensais que c'était juste la fatigue !

\- Et maintenant avec la magie, tu comprend mieux non ?

\- Alors tu serais mon père ?

\- Il faut croire que oui ! Je te propose que l'on fasse un test génétique si tu veux. J'ai récupéré tout ce qu'il faut et Whale m'en doit une alors ? Lui dit David avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh, OK d'accord …

\- Je ne te sens pas très enthousiaste ! Jess ?

\- Et bien, j'ai vécu presque 30ans en pensant que mes parents me détestaient tellement qu'ils m'avaient abandonnés. Je n'ai jamais cru au contes de fée, je n'ai jamais cru que je les rencontrerais un jour. Jess baissa la tête et laissa s'échapper une larme silencieuse. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, cet abandon l'avait beaucoup touché. C'était un poids énorme pour elle.

David posa sa main sur son épaule et la pris dans ses bras. Jess lâcha la pression et laissa ses larmes couler.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Jess, j'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière et changer tout ça. Mais j'étais tellement jeune et ma mère avait besoin de moi à la ferme et je ne pouvais pas te garder sinon elle t'aurai retrouvé et qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait de toi ? C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Je suis désolé Jessica !

\- A l'évocation de son nom, Jess se tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et lui dit avec un sourire : Je déteste que l'on m'appelle comme ça ! Jess c'est bien !

\- Oh, d'accord désolé !

\- Alors on le fait ce test ?

David lui sorti un énorme sourire et sorti le test de sa poche.

Une fois le test fini, David se tourna vers Jess et lui dit

\- J'espère que ça sera positif, tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérite le meilleur ! Oh, et j'ai faillit oublier, merci !

\- Merci ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ohh mais d'avoir veillé sur Emma tout ce temps ! C'est fou de se dire que vous vous êtes retrouvé quand même

\- Maman ! On peut regarder un dessin animé ? Dit Ellie en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Oui chérie, enfin si Henry à le temps dit elle en se tournant vers David.

\- Oh oui, si tu peux le garder, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai des truc à faire. Dit il en agitant l'enveloppe du test.

Jess raccompagna David à la porte alors que les enfants s'installèrent sur le canapé.

\- Elle est vraiment mignonne, tu à fais du bon travail avec elle !

\- Oh, merci ! C'était pas simple seule mais elle est facile a vivre surtout.

\- J'y vais ! Je passe chercher Henry quand je reviens !

David ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Jess dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit un sourire timide et ferma la porte.

Jess se dirigea vers le canapé et demanda aux enfants ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

\- Peter Pan répondit Ellie avec enthousiasme.

\- Encore ? Demanda Jess, c'est la 2ème fois cette semaine !

\- Mais maman, c'est mon préféré !

\- D'accord ! Henry ça te va ?

\- Oh oui tante Jess !

Jess sourit largement et prit alors conscience que si le test se révélait positif alors elle et Emma étaient vraiment sœurs, et qu'elle avait une famille géniale, atypique, mais géniale !


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'annonce

**Chapitre 9 : L'annonce**

Quelques jours plus tard et avec l'aide d'Henry et de sa détermination, Emma et Blanche étaient de retour à Strorybrooke.

Une grande fête chez Granny était déjà prévue pour le lendemain. Emma et Henry avaient décidé de préparer des tacos et quelques gâteaux. Malheureusement ils avaient surpris David et Mary Margarett au lit. Emma décida donc de les laisser seuls et d'aller chez Jess pour préparer leurs plats.

C'était un samedi, et comme tous les samedis Jess et Ellie passaient du temps ensemble. Elles avaient d'abord préparé un bon déjeuner, mangées ensemble puis elles s'étaient accordées une pause devant la télé. Au moment où Emma frappa à la porte, Jess lisait une histoire à sa fille alors qu'elle s'endormait. N'ayant pas de réponse, Emma entra doucement dans l'appartement. Un grand sourire se dessina sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit sa nièce endormie dans les bras de sa mère en train de lire.

Après avoir couché sa fille pour une petite sieste, Jess rejoignit Emma et Henry. Il s'en suivit environ 3h de cuisine et de rire. Ils furent rejoins par Ellie quand elle se leva de sa sieste.

Le soir venu, la fête battait son plein, même Régina était de la partie. Alors que Jess était au comptoir en train de boire sa bière, David s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant.

\- J'ai les résultats lui dit il

\- Ah oui ? Répondit Jess gênée

\- Je n'ai pas encore regardé, je voulais l'ouvrir avec toi si tu es d'accord !

\- Euh oui mais c'est peut être pas le bon endroit non ?

\- Oh oui, allons dehors. Tout le monde s'amuse et personne ne remarquera notre absence.

Jess et David sortirent discrètement. Ils prient place sur une des table à l'extérieur et David sorti l'enveloppe de sa poche

\- Tu est prête ?

\- Oui répondit Jess

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ?

\- Oui, oui je veux savoir.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Jess. Même si elle désiré que le test soit positif elle se posait des milliards de questions.

David, les mains tremblantes, ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il parcouru la lettre rapidement des yeux. Positif.. Il se tourna vers Jess. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement heureux ! Tu es ma fille !J'ai hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à notre famille !

\- Oui, moi aussi, mais Mary Margarett, comment va t'elle réagir ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça devrait aller. Aller rentrons, tu es frigorifiée !

La soirée se poursuivit normalement et tout le monde rentrèrent chez soi.

* * *

Le lendemain, David avait donné rendez-vous à Jess et Ellie à 11h dans son appartement. Mères et filles arrivèrent à l'heure et sonnèrent. David avait prévu un « brunch en famille ». Tout le monde s'installèrent autour de la table. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, David se leva :

\- S'il vous plaît ! Je voudrais porter un toast ! Je suis heureux d'être ici entouré de vous tous. Il leva son verre et ajouta : A notre famille !

Tous sourirent et dirent : A notre famille !

\- Je dois ajouter quelque chose ! Dit David, durant votre voyage dans la forêt enchantée, avec Jess nous avons découvert quelque chose à propos de nous. A vrai dire, des souvenirs me sont revenus et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que notre famille s'est agrandie ! Jess est ma fille !

Emma et Mary-Margarett regardèrent David avec des yeux ronds

\- Donc tu es vraiment ma tante ! Dit Henry tout heureux.

Mary-Margarett se leva, et sorti sans rien dire. David la suivit dans la cuisine mais de là où elles étaient Emma et Jess ne pouvaient entendre leur conversation.

\- Alors, nous sommes vraiment sœurs ! dit Emma

\- Oui, c'était avant qu'il rencontre ta mère et

\- Stop, je ne veux pas savoir, peut importe ! C'est toi qui m'importe le plus, comment ça va ?

\- Et bien, répondit Jess, je suis un peu chamboulée, tu sais je ne m'attendait pas vraiment à tout ça !

\- Oui je comprend, viens là ! Et Emma prit Jess dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine

\- Tu as une autre fille ? Lâcha Mary Margarett

\- Écoutes, c'était bien avant qu'on se rencontre Mary Margarett. Je suis tombé sous le charme d'une sorcière qui a fini pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ! Un enfant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enfant à sa merci. J'ai donc conclu un marché avec un pirate. Je lui ai donné tout mon argent en échange d'un haricot magique. J'ai utilisé ce haricot pour envoyer cette petite fille dans ce monde sans le vouloir. Et 3 ans plus tard nous avons fait la même chose avec Emma et Jess l'a retrouvé et elle a veillé sur elle. Notre famille se retrouvera toujours ! Finit David avec un grand sourire

\- Notre famille ? Non, ta famille !

\- Mary Margarett je t'en pris. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais je pensais que je ne reverrais plus jamais cette enfant. J'ai même crus qu'elle était morte !

Jess entendit le ton monter. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et dit

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir tout gâché Mary Margarett. Je vais rentrer !

Et Jess prit sa fille par la main et sortie avant même que quiconque puisse lui dire quelque chose.

* * *

**_Dans l'appartement de Jess_**

\- Chérie, j'ai besoin de me reposer, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre pendant ce temps s'il te plaît !

\- Oui maman mais ...

\- On ne discute pas

\- D'accord dit Ellie en baissant la tête

\- Hey, chérie, je t'aime, viens me faire un câlin ! Je suis désolé !

\- C'est a cause de Mary Margarett ?

\- Ohh chérie, ce sont des histoires d'adultes d'accord. Tout va bien. Nous sommes toutes les 2 et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Maintenant tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui maman, je t'aime aussi.

Jess embrassa sa fille sur la tête et la laissa partir dans sa chambre.

\- Si tu as besoin, je serais dans le salon.

Jess se retourna et alla s'affaler dans son canapé. Elle vit Emma passer sa tête à la porte et Henry courir vers la chambre d'Ellie.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- A ton avis ? Répondit Jess. Je me sens juste coupable de tout ça !

\- Tu ne dois pas. Ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre !

\- J'espère que tu as raison Emma.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder la télé et se gaver de glace. Jess voulait juste passer à autre chose. Elle avait retrouvait son père mais avait aussi perdue une amie. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de Mary Margarett. Qu'importe, il fallait aller de l'avant comme toujours !


	10. Chapitre 10 : une belle rencontre

Chapitre 10 : Une belle rencontre

Les jours qui ont suivis étaient étranges. Jess évitait au maximum les Charmant qui eux se disputaient souvent. De plus ils cherchaient une nouvelle maison et n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. David cherchait le moyen de rentrer en contact avec Jess mais elle l'esquivait au maximum.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Archie avait disparu. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Pongo avait élu domicile chez les Charmant avec Henry. Tous les soupçons se tournaient vers Régina qui semblait être innocente.

Jess avait décidé de se tenir loin de tout cela, même si elle était triste de voir moins Emma elle avait besoin de se ressourcer. Ainsi, elle déposait Ellie chaque matin à l'école, passait chez Granny pour un café et rentrait par le port pour se balader. Jess avait toujours aimé la mer. Le bruit des vagues avait le don de l'apaiser.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se cacha derrière des caisses qui traînaient sur le port. C'était Mr Gold qui marchait droit devant lui ayant l'air de savoir où il allait. Il monta sur des escaliers « invisible » et disparu. Jess ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais s'approcha. Elle entendit des cris et des bruits de bagarre. Quelques instants plus tard, Gold ressorti accompagné de Belle.

Jess étant très curieuse, ne put s'empêcher de rentrer sur « le lieu du crime ». Elle tâtonna près du bord, là où le couple était sorti. Elle sentit sous ses mains du bois. Elle s'approcha et monta un escalier invisible. Elle arriva à bord d'un navire magnifique tout en bois. Jess tourna la tête et vit un homme en sang assis sur le pont. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

\- Hey ma jolie, que fais tu sur mon navire ?

\- Ohh j'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit et de cris alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il ce passait.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Lui répondit l'homme en se redressant

L'homme se redressa et Jess se dit que c'était peut être une mauvaise idée d'être montée sur ce bateau. Malgré le sang sur son visage, Jess le trouva vraiment beau. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'elle crut s'y perdre lui répondit finalement.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'être suffisamment en forme pour me faire mal !

\- Ohh mais sais tu au moins qui je suis ?

\- Et bien peu importe, vous avez besoin d'aide non ? Vous avez de l'eau ? Et un linge propre ?

\- Oui, dans la cabine. Venez c'est par là lui répondit le jeune homme.

Jess le suivit jusque dans la cabine. Il lui tendit une sorte de serviette et une bassine d'eau.

\- Merci, asseyez-vous. Votre blessure n'est pas très jolie ! Qu'avez vous fait pour vous mettre à dos le ténébreux ?

L'homme se mit à gigoter et à se plaindre, mais ne lui répondit pas.

\- Ohh je pensais que les pirates étaient plus courageux. Dit Jess en souriant.

\- Alors vous avez devinez que je suis un pirate.

\- Oui, la tenue, le bateau et le drapeau bien sur.

Jess lui sourit et continua ses soins.

\- Je dois dire que vous êtes très douce. Lui dit l'homme en fermant les yeux alors que Jess s'occupait de son arcade.

Jess leva les yeux au ciel et continua. Elle continua de frotter délicatement l'arcade de l'homme et sa main se mit à s'instiller. Étant concentré sur le torse à moitié nu de l'homme Jess ne le vit pas de suite. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle retira de suite sa main et prit peur.

\- Tout va bien ma jolie ?

\- Oh oui, désolé. C'est terminé. Voilà, je vais devoir partir maintenant.

\- Ah déjà mais nous n'avons même pas fait connaissance lui dit l'homme en soulevant ses sourcils.

\- Crochet lui dit il en tendant la main et en montrant son crochet que Jess n'avez même pas remarqué jusque ici .

\- Crochet ? Comme Capitaine Crochet ?

\- Je vois que ma réputation me précède, j'aime ça !

Jess lui souris, pris sa main et répondit.

\- Jess, Swan, enchantée !

\- Swan ? Hum,hum. Et bien j'espère vous revoir bientôt Mlle Swan lui dit Crochet en portant sa main à sa bouche afin d'y déposer un baiser. Tout en la fixant de ses yeux persans.

Jess senti le rouge lui monter aux joues et sorti de la cabine après lui avoir souri. Elle se tourna et lui dit :

\- Penez soin de vous et restez loin de Gold, il n'est pas très sympa !

\- Oui, je sais, j'y penserais.

Puis Jess sorti vite car elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle prit une grosse inspiration en montant sur le pont puis rejoignit d'une traite le port. Elle se retourna vers le navire mais ne vit rien puisque le bateau était toujours protégé par un charme. Mais Crochet lui la vit se retourner.

* * *

**Le soir même chez Granny**

Jess était attablé avec Emma et pour le dîner. Elle avait laissé Ellie à David qui souhaitait passer du temps avec ses petits enfants.

\- Tout va bien Jess ? Lui demanda Emma.

\- Ohh oui, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Et bien parce que tu souris bêtement depuis tout à l'heure.

Jess regarda Emma, souris et lui dit :

\- Et je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?

\- Si, si mais je connais ce regard. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Quoi ? Non répondit Jess.

\- Jess, tu es toute rouge, aller dit moi, je suis ta sœur non ?

\- Il n'y a rien du tout pour le moment. Oui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un mais il ne se passe rien et ne se passera rien. C'était juste … plaisant !

\- Et bien je le savais ... Et puis-je savoir qui est ce quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne connais même pas son prénom. Crois moi il n'y a rien !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, souri à Jess et continua son repas. Jess fit la même chose. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir 15 ans. C'est ce qu'elles faisaient quand elles étaient plus jeunes.

Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner. Il y avait eu un accident à la sortie de la ville. Elle se leva et Jess la suivit. Après tout Ellie passait la soirée avec son grand père donc rien ne l'obligeait à rentrer. Arrivées sur les lieux de l'accident, Emma se précipita vers Belle. Elle semblait totalement perdue et avait une balle dans l'épaule. Jess se rendit vers la voiture. Un homme vivant mais blessé était inconscient. Emma se dirigea ensuite vers le bord de la route et trouva Crochet. Il avait était renversé par la voiture. Visiblement il était en train de rire de Gold. Jess l'entendit et leva la tête au moment où il parlait de Mila. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais Emma connaissait visiblement elle aussi Crochet. Gold se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper. Emma réussie à arrêter Gold quand l'ambulance arriva.

Les blessés furent conduis à l'hôpital. Belle était complètement désorienté, Crochet avait des côtes cassés et beaucoup de contusions. Il fut attaché à son lit. Et enfin l'inconnu fut identifié. Greg Mendell ! Mr tout le monde apparemment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le marché de Gold

* * *

Ellie et Henry avaient fini chez Granny puisque les Charmant accompagnés de Ruby avaient rejoint Emma et Jess. Après quelques heures de recherches et de négociation, Whale avait finalement finit par opéré Greg Mendell.

Pendant que la petite bande patientait dans la salle d'attente, Mary Margarett se rapprocha de Jess

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sur, répondit Jess timidement.

\- Je te paye un café, je pense qu'on doit discuter.

\- Oui, merci.

Jess et Mary Margarett se dirigèrent vers la machine à café.

\- Je suis désolé Jess, dit Mary Margarett en s'asseyant avec son café.

Jess lui sourit sans lui répondre.

\- J'ai agit sans vraiment réfléchir ! Comme une égoïste ! Après tout tu n'y es pour rien. Puis David non plus ! Même si cela m'est difficile, je l'accepte ! Après tout nous sommes une famille, et c'est ce que font les membres d'une famille.

-Vraiment, je suis désolée que cela t'es attristée mais ravie que tu me considère comme étant de ta famille, lui répondit Jess.

Puis elles se prirent dans les bras durant un long moment. Elles finirent par rejoindre le groupe lorsque Whale leur annoncèrent que l'inconnu était tiré d'affaire !

* * *

Le lendemain matin

Jess venait de se faire réveiller par Ellie et préparait le petit déjeuner quand Emma entra dans son appartement. Elle avait l'air effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Demanda Jess.

\- C 'est Gold, il veut que je l'accompagne pour retrouver son fils à New York !

\- Et ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

\- C 'est pas ça, c 'est juste que entre Belle qui a perdu la mémoire, l'inconnu qui vient de se réveiller et Crochet à l'hôpital c 'est pas le moment. Sans compter que Régina à disparue et que Cora est introuvable !

\- Oula, calme toi Emma. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec Gold ! Il à l'air puissant. Et puis pour les blessés on s'en occupe avec papa.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je prend Henry, je n'ai pas confiance en Régina et vous allez être très occupés ! Tu veux que je prenne Ellie ?

\- Non, je demanderai à Granny ou Ruby de la garder si besoin. Vous partez quand ?

\- A midi !

\- Ok Je peux aider à quelque chose ?

\- Oui, il faut interroger Crochet, il doit savoir où se trouve Cora !

\- Cro Crochet ?

\- Oui, c'est le type qui s'est fait renversé par Greg Mendell ! J'ai l'impression qu'il parlera plus facilement à une femme mais attention, il est assez spécial ! Un vrai dragueur ! Et lourd en plus !

\- D'accord, j'irai tout à l'heure.

\- Jess tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Répondit elle avec un sourire gêné.

Emma prit Jess dans ses bras puis embrassa sa petite nièce et sorti de l'appartement pour préparer ses affaires.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital

Jess avait déposé Ellie à Ruby et s'était rendue à l'hôpital. Elle était d'abord passé voir Belle qui semblait plus apaisait. Elle allait sortir le lendemain. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Crochet. Elle reprit sa respiration avant de frapper et d'entrer dans la chambre. Le pirate était allongé et semblait dormir. Elle s'assit silencieusement sur le fauteuil près du lit et attendit. Elle finit par s'endormir tant elle était fatiguée.

Jess ouvrit les yeux 1/2h plus tard environ.

\- Bonjour ma jolie !

Le rouge monta aux joues de Jess immédiatement. Ses yeux bleus profond la fixaient. Elle baissa la tête et se redressa sur le fauteuil.

\- Bonjour, désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi à cause de vos bêtises !

\- Mes bêtises ? Et bien disons que j'ai touché le crocodile en plein cœur !

\- Mais vous avez surtout blessé Belle.

\- Ohh elle s'en remettra, et elle sera bien mieux sans lui croyez moi ! Puis ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il ma fait !

Crochet semblait triste et en colère. Il baissa la tête à la fin de cette dernière phrase et semblait avoir perdu toute confiance.

\- Que vous a-t-il fait ? Demanda Jess doucement.

\- Il a foutu ma vie en l'air, il m'a brisé. Il a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher. Et cela fait 300ans que je cherche à me venger ! Je l'ai blessé mais pas tué ! Je n'en n'ai pas terminé avec lui! Pas temps que je n'aurais pas vengé Milah !

Il avait dit tout ceci d'une traite en regardant Jess dans les yeux ! Elle pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient et entendre la colère dans sa voix. Elle comprit alors. Milah était sûrement l'amour de sa vie et Gold le lui avait pris. Certainement tué même.

Il y eu un blanc assez long puis Crochet lui dit :

\- Dites moi ma jolie, je vous ai manqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Je veux juste savoir où se trouve Cora ! Comment ce pirate pouvait il passer de l'émotion pure à la drague si lourde ?

\- Et bien je l'ai déjà dit à votre sœur, je ne sais pas. Nous avons tous les deux des objectifs différents. Le mien est presque atteint d'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

Il regarda Jess avec un sourire coquin en se mordillant la lèvre. Il souleva un sourcil et lui dit :

\- Il faudrait que vous me détachiez chérie, et que je retrouve mon crochet aussi.

\- Ok, alors je ne suis ni votre chérie, ni votre jolie ! Puis je ne vais certainement pas vous détacher !

\- Ohh je vois, vous aimez ça en faite. Me voir ainsi attaché ! Et puis même si j'ai quelques côtes cassées, le reste fonctionne parfaitement bien !

Jess se leva et s'approcha du pirate. Elle était troublée et avait envie de le gifler. Elle enfonça son poing dans les côtes du pirate et lui dit :

\- Inutile de vous cacher derrière votre beau visage. Vous êtes un homme brisé et je sais ce que cela veut dire. Vous refusez de me dire où se trouve Cora, très bien, je ferai sans vous ! Mais je ne mise pas vraiment sur vous. Le ténébreux a retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs et vous êtes clouez à ce lit. L'équation est vite résolut.

\- Vous trouvez que j'ai un beau visage ! Répondit Crochet avec un énorme sourire.

\- Bien, vous continuez je ne tirai rien de vous ! Au revoir pirate !

Jess sortit sans se retourner. Elle était très troublée par ce foutu pirate. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Le capitaine avait lui un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Bien qu'elle l'avait blessé avec ses mots, il avait deviné qu'elle avait le cœur brisé elle aussi. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme. Il ne lâcherai pas avant de savoir.


	12. Chapitre 12: Neal

Jess avait essayé de poser ses idées vis à vis de Crochet. Elle avait décidé d'aller se balader sur la plage afin d'oublier tout ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

\- Allo ? Répondit Jess un peu plus énervé qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu

-Jess... c'est Emma

\- Oui, je t'ai reconnue, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une drôle de voix

\- Oui... Emma laissa un long silence et continua. Nous avons retrouvé le fils de Gold.

\- Ohh vraiment, vous allez bientôt rentrer alors ! Se réjouit Jess.

\- Oui, et tu ne devinera jamais qui s'est ?

\- Euh, non ! Qui est-ce ? Demanda Jess intriguée. Je le connais ?

\- Neal... Souffla Emma.

Jess ne répondit pas de suite, elle était choquée.

\- Neal... tu veux dire.

\- Oui, le père d'Henry la coupa Emma.

\- Ohhh Emma ça va toi ? Et Henry ?

\- Ouais j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, et Henry m'en veut de lui avoir caché la vérité ; puis Neal je pensais juste jamais le revoir.

\- Je comprends. Si je peux faire quelque chose n'hésites pas !

\- Oh oui, tu pourrais m'expliquais pourquoi tu avait l'air si énervée tout à l'heure.

\- Oh ça, ce n'est rien ! Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Jess …

\- OK, se résilia Jess, c'est Crochet. Il ne veut rien me dire et ne fait que de me draguer lourdement. C'est très énervant !

\- Vous n'avez pas retrouvez Cora ?

\- Non toujours pas, et Régina non plus d'ailleurs. Ça m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire.

\- Je vois, nous devrions rentrer demain ou après demain. Je te tiens au courant !

\- Ok, prends soin de toi et si tu as besoin appels moi ! Je t'aime Emma

\- J'y manquerais pas, et moi aussi je t'aime Jess ! Bisous

Lorsque Jess raccrocha, elle se demanda si Emma tiendrai le coup. L'abandon de Neal avait était la pire épreuve de toute sa vie. Puis elle regarda l'heure. 15H45, elle allait être en retard pour récupérer Ellie.

Quand elle arriva à l'école, la petite Ellie, les yeux emplis de larmes, était avec Mary-Margarett.

\- Chérie, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention à l'heure !

\- Maman ! Ellie se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Mary-Margarett, je suis désolé. J'étais à l'hôpital j'essayais d'avoir des infos de ce pirate et je n'ai pas vraiment vu l'heure !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je comprend. C'est surtout Ellie qui a eu peur je crois.

\- Oui je vois ça ! Tu sais chérie, jamais je te laisserai, jamais tu entends ! Puis Jess se tourna vers Mary-Margarett et lui dit, c'est pas de tout repos le travail d'Emma !

\- Oh j'en doute pas, si je peux t'aider, n'hésites pas surtout.

\- Merci répondit Jess tout en adressant un grand sourire à Mary-Margarett.

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'école. David attendait sa femme devant l'école.

\- Hey, bonjour vous deux dit il en regardant Jess et Ellie.

\- Grand père ! cria la petite en courant vers lui.

-Hey bien, je ne savais pas que je t'avais manquait tant que ça ! Répondit David.

\- Il faut croire que si, dit Jess en lui souriant. Bonjour papa ajouta t-elle timidement.

\- Bonjour Jess lui répondit il en la serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

Elle prit Ellie par la main et ajouta,

-Et bien nous devons y aller, nous sommes à pied et avec elle nous ne sommes pas rentré de si tôt !

\- Tu veux que je vous raccompagne demanda David ?

\- Ohh et bien je dois dire que cela m'arrangerai, merci.

Puis tout le monde monta en voiture.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence reposant. Arrivée chez elle, Jess prépara un rapide goûter pour sa fille. Elles s'installèrent ensuite autour d'un jeu de société, puis le bain et pour finir vint le moment de faire le dîner.

Après avoir partagé le repas, Jess coucha sa fille puis se posa sur son lit. Elle se remémorait sa journée. Le pirate, Emma et Neal, son retard... c'était une journée bien remplie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Elle s'attendait à voir le numéro d'Emma, mais il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha :

\- Allô ?

\- Melle Swan ?

\- Oui.

\- Bonjour, docteur Whale à l'appareil, je vous appel parce que je ne sais pas qui joindre.

\- Je vous écoute, dit elle inquiète.

\- C'est le capitaine Crochet, il s'est enfui !

\- Ohh je vois. Merci pour l'information. Je vais joindre mon père et Emma.

\- Très bien merci. Bonne soirée Melle Swan

\- Merci, a vous aussi docteur ! Puis Jess raccrocha.

Ça continuait, cette journée folle était donc sans fin ! Elle appela tout d'abord son père puis décida de ne pas appeler Emma, elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec Neal et Henry. Elle serait de retour très bientôt de toute façon. Peut être aurait elle dû le faire quand même...


	13. Chapitre 13 : A la recherche de Crochet

Après le coup de téléphone de Whale, Jess appela son père. Il était 23h passé et le téléphone sonna dans le vide plusieurs fois. Elle réessaya une dernière fois et après 3 sonneries un David à la voix embrumée décrocha :

\- ...Allô ?

\- Papa, désolé je te réveil !

\- Jess ? Non s'est pas grave, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas, c'est Whale, il m'a appelé ; Crochet s'est échappé. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir à la maison pour garder Ellie ?

\- Ohh, je pourrai peut être t'aider plutôt non ?

\- Bien sûr mais pour Ellie alors ?

\- Mary Margarett va venir si ça te convient !

\- Ok, ok pas de soucis. A tout de suite !

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, David et sa femme arrivèrent chez Jess.

\- Bonsoir vous deux, désolé pour le dérangement !

\- Oh ce n'est rien. Répondit Mary Margarett en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jess.

\- En route, il ne faut pas perdre trop de temps ! Ajouta David.

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, père et fille décidèrent de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. David parti vers la forêt et Jess vers le port. Ils restèrent en contact grâce aux talkies-walkies d'Emma.

**Sur le port.**

Jess arriva à l'emplacement du bateau de Crochet. Elle ne le voyait pas mais s'approcha doucement les mains en avant. Bingo ! Il était encore là. Elle tâtonna et trouva les marches qu'elle monta doucement.

Arrivé sur le pont, elle ne vit rien. Elle continua d'avancer en direction de la cabine du capitaine. Elle entendit du bruit dans celle-ci . Elle sorti le pistolet qu'Emma lui avait confié, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment quoi en faire. Jess n'était pas d'une nature violente, elle détestait les armes mais là il s'agissait de Crochet et elle savait bien de quoi il était capable.

Jess entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Elle se glissa dans l'ombre afin de le surprendre. Le pirate passa devant elle sans la voir. Jess glissa alors dans ses pas et pointa son arme sur sa tête.

\- Arrêtes toi tout de suite, lui dit Jess.

Crochet sans peur se retourna il avait reconnu la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Et bien ma jolie, tu devrais faire attention avec ça, ce n'est pas un jouet.

Jess ne se dégonfla pas et arma son pistolet même si elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas il n'était de toute façon pas chargé. Crochet fit un pas en avant et Jess recula, puis un deuxième et troisième. Jess se retrouva collé à la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Il posa sa main droite juste a côté de la tête de Jess et colla son front sur le pistolet.

\- Alors love, tu vas tirer ?

Jess le regarda dans les yeux, tout son courage fuyait face à ce regard océan. Elle baissa son arme mais ne dit rien.

-Bien sûr que non, Crochet enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Jess et souffla à son oreille tu es bien trop gentille pour ça !

Jess lui mit alors un coup de cross sur le front, mais pas assez fort. Crochet l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva comme une plume. Jess se débattait et mis plusieurs coups au capitaine dont un dans les parties qui le fit lâcher prise. Le pirate s'écroula et Jess en profita pour lui sauter. Crochet se reprit et assomma la jeune femme. Il s'en voulait mais n'avais pas le choix, il devait retrouver le crocodile. Il enferma Jess dans une cabine et à ce moment le talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller. Crochet écouta attentivement. Il reconnu la voix du Prince Charmant. Il attrapa l'appareil et parla mais sans appuyer sur le bouton. David ne pouvait donc pas capter ce qui lui disait. Crochet sorti de ses quartiers et se rendit sur le pont. Il jeta l'appareil qui n'arrêtait pas de parler à l'eau et fini par se mettre à la barre.

\- En route, j'arrive crocodile !

**Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt :**

David avait parcouru la forêt mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il décida de rejoindre sa fille. Il prit son talkie-walkie tout en se rendant vers sa voiture. Il essaya de joindre plusieurs fois Jess mais sans succès. Étrange, ils s'étaient promis de rester en contact. David essaya le téléphone, toujours rien. Il démarra en trombe et parti en direction du port. Après avoir parcouru tout le port, David se retrouva sur les quais. Il vit quelque chose flotter et cogner contre le ponton. David se baissa et attrapa l'objet. C'était un talkie-walkie. Celui de Jess. Les questions fusa à 100 à l'heure dans la tête de David. De toute évidence elle était bien venue ici. Il éclaira l'eau mais ne vit rien. Il continua à appeler le téléphone de Jess mais elle ne répondait pas.

Après plus d'une heure de recherches, David décida de rentrer chez Jess afin de retrouver sa femme et sa petite fille.


	14. Chapitre 14 : En route vers Manhattan

**Sur le Jolly Roger**

Crochet avait mit le cap sur Manhattan. Il était déterminé à retrouver Gold et à le tuer ; mais il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une invitée. Enfin cela le rendait heureux de passer du temps avec cette jeune femme. Il se perdait dans ses pensées alors que la lune éclairait son chemin…

" Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, me voilà heureux d'avoir cette femme dans les pattes ! Je ne comprend pas, elle est tellement désagréable en plus, sauf à regarder, elle est jolie et sexy aussi. Crochet, tu t'égares là! Mouais, enfin je pourrais certainement la mettre dans mon lit comme tant d'autre, elle n'est pas insensible à mon charme, et cela ferait tellement rager sa sœur ! Désolé Milah, je ne suis qu'un homme faible ! Mais c'est toi que j'aime et je tiens bientôt ma vengeance ! Je pourrai te rejoindre sereinement après cela ! "

Au petit matin, il avait jeté l'ancre afin de préparer un petit déjeuner. Il apporta un repas à sa prisonnière. À peine la porte ouverte, elle se jeta sur lui faisant tomber le plateau.

\- Ahhhh laissez moi sortir, lui cria Jess

\- Bien sûr ma jolie, je vous en pris ! Crochet se poussa et laissa Jess sortir.

Jess sorti en courant et se rendis compte qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de l'océan.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Où sommes nous ? Cria t-elle en direction de Crochet.

\- Je vous l'ai dis ma jolie, je dois retrouver le crocodile mais vous vous êtes mis en travers de mon chemin. Je veux ma vengeance ! Maintenant vous avez le choix, soit vous sautez soit vous venez partager un thé avec moi !

\- Je n'aime pas le thé ! Répondit sèchement Jess

\- Je peux vous faire du café si je cherche bien je devrai trouver ! Lui répondit Crochet.

Jess baissa les armes et suivit le pirate vers la cuisine.

\- Désolé, je n'ai que du thé.

\- Bien, cela fera l'affaire.

Jess buvait son thé dans un silence de mort, Crochet lui n'arrêtait pas de l'observer. Jess faisait tout pour être forte mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa fille et elle laissa s'échapper une larme. C'est la seule fois depuis sa naissance où elle ne prenait pas le petit déjeuner avec elle.

\- Tout va bien love ? Dit le pirate en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

\- Oui ! Répondit Jess en tirant violemment sa main et essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je vois que cela ne va pas, dites moi. Lui dit Crochet sur un ton tellement doux. Bien plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'adossa contre sa chaise fit son regard enjôleur et poursuivi. A moins que ça ne soit moi qui vous fasse cet effet.

Jess sourit et lui dit :

\- Non... c'est ma fille, c'est la première fois que je ne prend pas le petit déjeuner avec elle depuis sa naissance.

\- Et tout ceci est de ma faute, je suis désolé love.

Il avait l'air sincère, Jess lui sourit et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers le pont et Crochet lui emboîtât le pas.

Jess était accoudée sur le rebord du bateau tout en regardant le soleil se lever, le pirate arriva derrière elle et s'accouda à ses côtés.

\- Alors comme ça vous avez une fille ?

\- Oui

\- Et où se trouve son père ?

Jess dévisagea le pirate et lui répondit sèchement :

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

\- Ohhh tout doux ! Je voulais juste vous faire la conversation !

\- Et si vous me parliez de Gold ? Que vous a t-il fait ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, il m'a pris ma Milah ! Et je me dois de la venger !La voix et le visage du pirate avaient changé ! Il ne nous reste qu'à peine une heure de navigation, vous allez retourner dans votre chambre, histoire d'être sur que vous ne vous mettrez pas sur mon chemin love ! Puis Crochet attrapa Jess par le bras et la jeta dans sa cabine !

Jess n'avait pas cette fois les mains attachées ! Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et sorti son téléphone. Elle essaya d'appeler son père, puis sa sœur mais rien, aucun réseau ! Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de batterie alors elle décida d'écrire un message à son père avant de l'éteindre afin de conserver le peu de batterie qui lui restait.

Au bout d'une heure environ, Jess s'aperçut que le bateau était à l'arrêt. Elle ralluma son téléphone et appela direct son père. Celui-ci lui répondit après une sonnerie

\- Jess, c'est bien toi ? Comment vas tu ? Où es tu ?

\- Papa, tout va bien ! J'ai été enlevé par Crochet mais tout va bien ! Et Ellie

\- Elle est triste mais elle va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur elle.

\- Merci papa !

\- C'est normal, où es tu ?

\- Je...

\- Jess ? Jess ?

Le téléphone avait coupé, plus de batterie ! Et visiblement Crochet était parti lui aussi. Jess chercha par tous les moyens de sortir de cette chambre mais impossible, il n'y avait rien n'a faire ! Crochet finira bien par revenir.

Le soir venu, Jess entendit du bruit sur le pont. Plusieurs personnes visiblement ! Elle se mit à cogner contre la porte et à crier. Après plusieurs seconde la porte s'ouvrit sur...Emma !

\- Em...Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ?

\- Ohh c'est une longue histoire, je cherchais Crochet et je l'ai trouvé ici mais il m'a embarqué avec lui ! D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- Ah c'est une longue histoire aussi ! Crochet à empoissonné Gold et nous sommes en route vers Storybroke pour le soigner !

\- Et où est Crochet ?

\- Je l'ai enfermé dans un garde meuble.

Jess regarda Emma et se mit à rire. Neal entra alors dans la pièce.

\- Jess ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Neal ? Oui bonjour.

-Pas le temps pour les retrouvailles, nous devons prendre la mer ajouta derrière Gold.

\- Il va falloir qu'on ai une discussion toutes les deux ! Ajouta en chuchotant Jess à Emma.

Puis Neal se mit à la barre et fit route vers Storybrooke.


	15. Chapitre 15 :Jalousie?

Après leur retour à Storybrooke, toute la petite famille avait mené bataille contre Cora et Régina. Mary Margarett avait fini par tuer Cora.

Suite à la mort de Cora, Mary Margarett restait prostrée dans son lit sans vouloir en sortir. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir tué son ennemie. Elle avait fini par aller voir Regina et lui avait même demandé de la tuer. Regina refusa, se contentant d'apprécier de voir le cœur de Blanche se ternir.

Les jours qui suivirent furent étranges. Neal avait invité sa fiancée Tamara à le rejoindre à Storybrooke et bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, cela mettait Emma mal à l'aise.

Ce jour là, Emma et Jess déjeunaient ensemble.

\- Alors, comment va ta mère ?demanda Jess à Emma

\- Ohhhh et bien elle est enfin sorti de son lit, c'est en bonne voie.

\- Et Tamra ? Tu l'a vu avec Henry ce matin non ?

\- Oui, cette ville devient un véritable moulin !

\- Tu es jalouse !

\- Jalouse ? Emma ? Intervient Ruby qui venait apporter les plats des jeunes femmes

\- Ohhh, non je ne suis pas jalouse continua Emma avec une voix peu assurée.

Ruby déposa les plats sur la table et sourit à Emma avant de repartir vers le bar.

Jess regardait Emma avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais très bien que lui et moi c'est terminé !

\- Jess prit la main d'Emma et lui dit : Je sais, désolée.

**12ans plus tôt à Phoenix**

_Emma avait rencontrer Neal depuis quelques mois et comptait le présenter à sa sœur. Le jeune couple était nerveux à cette idée. _  
_\- Tu es sûre que c'est bon mes vêtements ? _  
_À cette phrase, Emma regarda Neal en souriant et ajouta, _  
_-Je te rappel qu'on vit dans un squat alors je pense que tes vêtements ma sœur s'en tape pas mal, mais t'es mignon quand t'es nerveux. _  
_-Je veux juste faire bonne impression Emma, et si un jour je veux t'épouser c'est à elle qu'il faudra que je demande la permission. _  
_À ces mots Emma se figea, Neal comprit alors qu'elle était mal à l'aise. _  
_-Je te rassure, c'est pas pour tout de suite... Lui dit il avec un grand sourire. _  
_-Lui demander la permission, ce que tu peux être vieux jeu... _  
_Les amoureux éclatèrent alors de rire, mais Neal n'en restait pas moins nerveux.._  
_Arrivés devant la maison abandonnée ils entrèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Jess qui préparait le dîner. _  
_-Jess ? Demanda Emma intimidé _  
_-Oui ? Lui répondit elle_  
_\- Voilà, je voulais te présenter Neal, on s'est rencontré dans la coccinelle jaune ! _  
_-Ohhh oui, la coccinelle... _  
_Jess scrutta Neal de la tête aux pieds. Il tendu sa main et dit:_  
_\- Bonjour madame _  
_\- MADAME ? Mais tu a cru que j'avais qu'elle âge.? Appel moi Jess ! _  
_Puis les 3 discutèrent un moment dans la joie et la bonne humeur. À un moment, Emma parti aux toilettes et Jess en profita pour parler au jeune homme :_  
_\- Écoutes , lui dit elle, ma petite sœur est jeune et naïve. Si tu ose lui faire du mal je te jure que tu me le paiera ! _  
_Jess avait prit un ton sérieux. Elle tenait tellement à sa sœur ! _  
_\- Je te jure Jess que je ne lui veut que du bien ! _  
_\- Mouais, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi ! Je sais pas, jte sens pas ! Tu caches quelque chose. _  
_Lorqu'Emma revint des toilettes, Neal avait l'air impressionné et elle comprit de suite ce que sa sœur avait fait. Emma regarda sa sœur un sourire aux lèvres tout en tournant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle lui lança doucement :_  
_\- Tu abuses! _  
_\- Non je t'aime c'est tout. Elle ajouta un clin d'œil et s'éloigna afin de laisser le couple tranquille. _

**Retour à Storybrooke**

Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner:

\- Allô ?

\- Emma, c'est Mary Margarett !

-Maman ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, c'est August, il se transforme en pantin de bois, il s'est enfui, il faut le retrouver, il avait l'air mal en point !

\- Ok, ok, j'arrive ! Emma raccrocha et commença à se lever. Désolé, le devoir m'appelle est-ce que tu pourras récupérer Henry à l'école ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je vais chercher Ellie.

\- Ok, on s'appelle alors. Termina Emma en embrassant Jess sur la joue.

Après avoir terminé son repas, Jess alla se balader sur la plage. En regardant l'horizon, Jess se surpris à repenser à ces moments passés sur le Jolly Roger avec le pirate. Elle finit par sourire en secouant la tête. Elle regarda l'heure, 15h00, il était temps pour elle d'aller chercher les enfants.

**Devant la porte de l'école**

-Tante Jess ? Tout va bien ? C'est à côté les petits.

Jess sourit et lui répondit :

-C'est toi que je viens chercher, ta mère est à la poursuite d'August. Il se transforme en pantin de bois visiblement. Viens, il faut qu'on aille chercher Ellie

-Ok, mais on pourra rejoindre Emma après ?

-On verra Henry, je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère soit ok. On l'appellera après ok ?

-D'accord

-Maman ! cria la petite Ellie en sortant de sa classe

-Coucou chérie, ca va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui ! Henry, tu viens prendre le goûter avec nous ?

-Euh, oui. Répondit Henry.

Toute la petite famille prit la route vers l'appartement de Jess.

Après avoir pris le goûter, les enfants partirent jouer dans la chambre d'Ellie et Jess se reposa devant la télé. Elle finit par s'assoupir.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La décision de Crochet

**Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de la lire, vous voilà prévenus 😁. Je signalerai le début et la fin de celle-ci. C'est la 1ere fois que j'en écris une, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours ! **

* * *

Emma avait retrouvé August. Celui-ci avait tenté de la prévenir contre quelqu'un qui menaçait Storybrooke et sa famille. Malheureusement au moment où elle le retrouva, il s'était transformé en pantin de bois.  
Emma appella alors la fée Bleue à la rescousse. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour le sauver. La dernière solution pour Blue était de transformer August en petit garçon. À son réveil, il ne se souvenait malheureusement pas de ce qu'il voulait dire à Emma.

Emma continuait son enquête et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se focaliser sur Tamara. Elle expliqua ses doutes à sa sœur alors qu'elles prenaient un café.  
-J'ai fouiller sa chambre avec Henry,  
-Tu as utilisé ton fils pour ça, Emma, tu dois le laisser en dehors de ça ! La coupa alors Jess.  
-En dehors de quoi ? L'interroge alors Emma énervée.  
-De tes sentiments pour son père ! Il sera tellement déçu si ça ne fonctionne pas entre vous !  
-Je, je ne suis plus amoureuse de Neal, mais crois moi, cette femme est étrange. J'ai trouvé un papier avec les noms des habitants et leurs personnages dans les contes, et elle avait du sable sur ses baskets.  
\- Et ? Elle a couru sur la plage. Et après ? Emma, je sais que Neal et toi ça n'a pas était simple mais penses à Henry.  
\- Jess, je te promet que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Il y a un problème avec cette femme. Puis il y a aussi Régina qui a disparu, c'est bizarre. Mes parents sont à sa recherche.  
-Je te crois Emma, si tu as besoin je vais t'accompagner alors. Tu as une idée de où il faut chercher ?  
-Sur les quais !  
-Très bien, allons y alors !  
Les deux jeunes femmes finirent leurs cafés et se dirigèrent vers les quais.

Après avoir entendu des bruits et des cris, Emma décida d'appeler son père en renfort. Lorsque celui-ci arriva ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. David était accompagné de Neal avec qui il avait eu une discussion à propos d'Emma. La petite troupe découvrit alors que Tamara accompagnée de Greg Mendell, avaient enlevé Régina. Ils avaient l'air de travailler pour le compte d'une autre personne.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit ? J'avais raison ! Dit Emma.  
-Oui, désolé Emma. Lui dit Jess attristée.

Le groupe décida de se séparer. Jess et son père partirent libérer Régina et Emma et Neal s'occuper de Tamara.  
À leur arrivé, Greg prit peur et s'échappa. Quant à Tamara, elle était prête à en découdre. Elle blessa Neal en lui tirant dessus, avant de jeter un haricot magique qui l'emmena dans un autre univers et donc loin d'Emma.

**Sur le Jolly Roger**

Le capitaine Crochet était allongé sur son lit. Il réfléchissait à son comportement. Crochet voulait plus que tout se venger du crocodile mais était-il prêt à faire souffrir des personnes innocentes. Il avait aidé Greg à enlever Régina et il n'était pas fier de lui. La reine innocente ? Bien sûr elle ne l'était pas. Mais méritait elle de subir de telle violences? Cela l'avait attristé de la voir souffrir comme ça. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir pourquoi. Devait il prévenir les Swan et Charmant ?

**-Début de la scène X-**

Il ferma les yeux un instant et fut réveillé par le grincement de sa porte. C'était Jess qui entra. Elle était habillée d'une jupe en cuire noire à mi cuisse, d'un top bordeaux décolleté et d'un blazer de cuir noir. Le pirate n'en revenai pas. Il se frotta les yeux, mais c'était bien la jeune maman qui avait fait irruption dans sa couche. Il se redressa alors et s'appuya sur le mur derrière son lit. Jess avança lentement vers lui. Elle monta sur le lit et continua vers lui à 4 pattes jusqu'à arriver à califourchon sur le pirate. Elle avança sa tête vers son oreille et lui dit :  
-Bonsoir crochet, je m'ennuyais chez moi. Je pense que tu peux remédier à ça non ?  
-Ma jolie, sais tu au moins ce que tu fais ?  
-Je pense être assez grande, toi tu as l'air prêt aussi. Lui répond elle en baissant ses yeux sur le sexe du pirate.

Il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Crochet se sentait étourdi par cette femme. Elle le rendait totalement fou. Il ne pouvait se retenir. Quand à Jess elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Elle en jouait. Elle s'asseya sur lui et prit ses lèvres en otage. Crochet entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, la libérant de cette petite chose en dentelle noire qui l'empêchait d'admirer la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle l'aida à dégraffer son soutien gorge.  
\- Attend, je vais t'aider ! Lui dit elle.  
\- Qu'elle est donc cette chose ? Les corsets étaient bien plus simple à retirer. Il me suffisait de passer mon crochet ici, lui repondir le pirate en posant son crochet sur sa poitrine, faisant mine de déchirer le sous vêtement.  
Jess frissonnait de plaisir. Crochet continuait alors sa descente sur son ventre puis il arriva au niveau de sa jupe. Il lui retira délicatement, puis il se débarrasa aussi rapidement de la culotte de Jess. Totalement nue la jeune femme s'abandonna totalement à son amant. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, il la trouvait tellement belle.

Admirant sa maîtresse, Crochet lui déposait des dizaines de baisers sur les cuisses, se rapprochant peu à peu du fruit défendu. Jess passa ses mains dans les cheveux du pirate. Pour lui, cela sonnait comme une autorisation. Il plongea alors sur son clitoris. Il y déposa de delicats baisers. Jess se tordait dans tous les sens. Sa respiration devint de suite saccadée. Elle avait tellement envie de ce pirate.  
Crochet remplaça rapidement ses baisers par des coups de langue. De plus en plus rapide. Jess se cambra puis resserra les poings sur les cheveux de Crochet. Puis dans un râle profond, elle jouit sous la langue de son pirate.  
Une fois remise de ses émotions, et Crochet remonté à sa hauteur, elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon. Effectivement, il était à l'étroit dans celui-ci. Jess attrapa le sexe de Crochet et le libéra de ses vêtements. Jess le prit en bouche et commença des va-et-vient delicats. Le pirate perdait pied peu à peu. Il la stoppa alors avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
-Swan, dit il essoufflé en attrapant sa tête, j'en ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps.

Les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation, Jess leva la tête et pris en otage la bouche de Crochet. Celui-ci inversa à nouveau leur position. Il embrassa la jeune femme avec passion et l'interrogea du regard. "Est-ce que je peux ?"  
Jess hocha la tête et lentement Crochet la pénétra. Il commença doucement accélérant progressivement. Puis en un dernier coup rein il fit jouir la jeune femme. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour lui, ne tenant plus, il se libéra également en elle.  
**-Fin de la scène-**  
Il rouvrit les yeux et… il était seul dans son lit, ses draps étaient trempés. Un rêve… Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Crochet souri seul mais ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme. Il se dit tout haut  
"Une jupe en cuire, courte et un décolleté rouge, il n'y a que moi pour penser à ça ! Ce n'est pas du tout son style !"  
Il changea rapidement ses draps puis se recoucha. Cette fois il s'endormit sereinement, le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à son rêve… demain c'est sûr, il irait parler aux Swan de Greg et Tamara.


	17. Chapitre 17 : La Fin?

**Le lendemain**

Crochet marchait le long de la plage pour retrouver Greg et Tamara. Tout à coup, il entendit des cris provenant de derrière les haies. Il s'approcha sans bruit et vit Jess et une petite fille. Alors voici sa fille, mais c'était une petite fille 6 peut être 7 ans maximum. Jess lui courait après et la petite riait aux éclats.

Les cheveux auburn de la jeune maman reflétait le soleil. Le vent les emportaient dans tous les sens. Ce rouge flamboyant faisait chavirer le pirate. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Jess. Elle était resplendissante et naturelle. Pas de masque avec sa fille. Pas de mur…

Il regarda l'heure, vite il ne fallait pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous.

Greg et Tamara avaient expliqué au pirate qu'ils voulaient détruire Storybrooke. Ils allaient activer un diamant.

Les disent à leur plan, Crochet s'éclipsa. Hier Régina, aujourd'hui ça! S'en était trop. Il fallait aller voir les héros.

**Le soir même** .

Après avoir retrouvé Regina et l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Greg et Tamara, les Charmant l'avaient accueillis chez eux afin de panser ses plaies et surtout se faire pardonner pour Mary Margarett

Ce soir là, les sœurs Swan et leurs enfants étaient invités pour le dîner chez les Charmant. Juste avant le dessert, la sonnette retentit. David se leva pour aller ouvrir. Assissent autour de la table, les filles ne comprirent pas pourquoi David frappa le visiteur avant que celui-ci ne rentre.

-Crochet? S'interrogea Jess

-Pour te servir ma jolie. Répond le pirate avec un sourire enjôleur.

David lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui disant:

-Attention, c'est à ma fille que tu parles là!

\- Désolé votre majesté, lui dit Crochet en lui faisant une révérence. Mais plus sérieusement, Greg et Tamara sont dangereux, ils ont activé le diamant.

-Ohh non! S'écrit Régina.

-Que doit on faire? Demande Emma à Régina.

-Je propose qu'on aille essayer de contenir le diamant toutes les deux et vous allez voir sur les quais si vous ne pouvez pas retrouver notre couple infernal. Répond la reine.

-Et récupérer les haricots magiques afin de retourner dans la forêt enchantée terminée David.

-Je viens avec vous papa, dit Jess

-OK et moi je reste avec les enfants alors et je rassemble les habitants pour que tout le monde soit prêt à partir! Termine Blanche

Tout le monde se mit en route.

Arrivés sur les quais, l'équipe Crochet / Charmant ressentis les premières secousses, signe que la ville commençait à se détruire. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt où Regina avait été torturé. David regarda le pirate et lui dit:

-Moi je me bat pour ma famille, et toi, pourquoi tu as décidé de renoncer à la mort alors que tu aurais pu accomplir ta vengeance?

Crochet se tourna vers Jess et il répond:

-Je me bat pour moi même, c'est déjà une grande motivation non?

David allait lui répondre, mais ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Greg. Le prince lui sauta dessus et lui demanda alors les haricots magiques. A ce moment un bruit de pistolet retentit derrière eux. Le pirate se jeta juste à temps sur Jess alors que les balles leur passé au dessus de la tête.

-Couchez vous, cria t-il

Dans l'agitation, Crochet réussit alors à mettre Mendel à terre qui lâcha les haricots. Il a réussi à récupérer un alors que David et sa fille à partir de la poursuite de Tamara. David tomba au sol et se fit désarmer par Greg qui avait réussi à échapper au pirate. Le prince n'en n'a pas terminé avec eux mais Crochet l'en empêcha.

-Camarade, nous avons ce que nous étions venus chercher. Inutile de se lancer dans une quête perdue. Ça ne sera pas pour cette fois.

-Je ne suis pas ton camarade de pirate! Donnes moi ça!

Puis David s'empara du haricot et partit à toute vitesse en prenant sa fille par le bras. Jess se tourna alors vers le pirate et lui souffla un "désolé" à peine audible.

**Quelques temps plus tard…**

De retour à l'appartement des Charmant, toute la bande décida de ne pas laisser Regina se sacrifier et envoyer le diamant dans un autre royaume grâce au haricot.

En fouillant la sacoche, Emma se rendit compte que le haricot avait disparu.

-Crochet… Souffle t-elle.

Tout le monde se regarde alors qu'une nouvelle secousse bien plus forte que les autres arrivent.Emma se tourna vers ses parents et pour la 1ère fois l'appel papa et prit Emma dans ses bras, et lui dit:

\- Je t'aime mais je dois retrouver Ellie, je ne peux pas laisser seule si c'est la fin.

-Je comprend, files répond Emma.

Jess serra une dernière fois son père et Henry dans ses bras. Puis elle se retourna vers Regina et lui dit:

-Tenez au moins le temps que je retrouve la fille.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux… Allez y, vite.

Jess se retourna une dernière fois les larmes aux yeux espérant ne pas leur dire adieux et parta en courant vers le dîner. En chemin elle ne a rencontré s'empêcher de penser à Crochet qui les avait trahi.

**Au même moment sur le Jolly Roger**

Crochet tenait dans ses mains le haricot qu'il venait de voler. Septique à l'idée d'avoir trahi tout le monde et surtout Jess il fit demi tour.

-Cette femme me perdra…

Sourire aux lèvres il venait de comprendre pourquoi. Il avait tout simplement des sentiments pour elle.

**Chez Granny**

Jess arriva temps bien que mal chez Granny et prit sa petite dans ses bras.

-Ohhh chérie, je suis désolé de t'avoir emmené jusqu'ici. Je t'aime tellement.

-Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Il va falloir que tu sois forte mon cœur. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour te retrouver (enfin si je ne meurs pas avant) se dit elle dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, le nuage violet qui avait envahi la ville recula et les branches disparues petit à petit. Les personnes presentes dans le restaurant sortirent afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Visiblement le sort avait été levé. Des éclats de joie et des rires retentirent dans toute la ville. Ils avaient réussiis. Jess ne savait pas commentateur mais ils étaient faits. Elle prit son téléphone qui sonnait. C'était son père

-Allo, Jess?

-Oui papa? Vous avez réussi, c'est merveilleux!

-Oui, oui mais Henry a disparu, est-ce qu'il est chez Granny?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-OK nous partons à sa recherche.

-D'accord. Je vous rejoint. Où allez-vous?

-Le port, Emma pense que c'est encore un coup de Greg et Tamara.

-J'arrive.

Jess confia Ellie à Ruby, lui expliquant rapidement la situation puis elle parti en courant vers le port. Elle arriva en même temps qu'Emma et les autres au moment où Henry fut emmené contre son gré dans le portail que Greg avait ouvert.

David eu juste le temps de retenir Emma pour pas qu'elle ne saute dans le vortex qui l'aurait emmené n'importe où.

C'est à ce moment que Gold et Belle arrivent sur le quai.

-Gold, vous pouvez faire quelque chose. Où est Henry? Demanda Emma.

-Désolé Mlle Swan mais là je suis impuissant. J'ai passé plusieurs siècles à chercher mon fils sans réussir à traverser les différents royaumes.

-Non, non, non, c'est impossible dit Regina

Au même moment, Jess regarde au loin un navire rejoindre le port. Il s'agit du Jolly Roger.

Elle s'approche alors du pirate et l'agresse de suite:

-Je croyais que vous faisiez passer vos intérêts avant ceux des autres?

-J'avais besoin de m'assurer que j'étais encore capable de le faire. Répondit le capitaine.

Sans réfléchir, Jess mit une énorme claque à Crochet qui ne l'a vit pas venir. Il porta sa main à sa joue alors que la belle s'éloigna vers son père.

-Et bien? Jess ça va?

-Oui, désolé papa mais là il est allaitant trop loin!

-Oh je ne t'en veux pas, tu as pas compris que je n'aimais pas trop ce pirate.

Pendant leur discussion, le reste du groupe avait trouvé le moyen d'aller chercher Henry. Il était au pays imaginaire…

Jess avait envie de l'accompagner mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rester bloqué sans sa fille. Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras et lui dit:

-Tu n'as pas le droit de rester là-bas!

-Je te promet de tout faire pour revenir!

-Je t'aime Emma!

-Je t'aime Jess!

Jess se tourna et prit enfin son père dans ses bras, elle vit alors le pirate qui ne cessait de regarder.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand le pirate l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit:

-Je vous promet de vous les ramener ma jolie!

-Ne faites pas des promesses que vous ne pourrez tenir, pirate.

Puis sans un regard elle se retourna, et prit Belle qui pleurait dans ses bras.

Crochet lui avait mal. Et pas qu'à la joue. La réflexion de Jess lui avait piqué droit au cœur.

Le navire s'éloigna du port puis disparu dans un vortex…


	18. Chapitre 18 : Pendant Ce temps à Storybr

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Emma et les autres étaient partis depuis quelques jours déjà et Jess était très inquiète. Elle avait peur qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Elle passait souvent du temps avec Ruby et Belle. Justement, après avoir déposé Ellie à l'école, elle avait rendez-vous avec les filles pour prendre un café. C'est alors que Leroy entra chez Granny accompagnée d'une jeune femme très peu vêtue. Celle ci expliqua à Belle qu'elle avait un cadeau pour elle de la partie de Rumplestiltskin. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller à la boutique de Gold pour comprendre à quoi servir cet objet.

Jess et Ruby décidèrent elles de finir tranquillement leur café.

-Il faudrait qu'on sortent toutes les 3 un de ces soirs. Commença Ruby

-Oula ma belle, tu sais avec Ellie c'est compliqué. Il faut que je la fasse garder et pas facile de trouver des baby sitter dans le coin. Répondit Jess

-Et si tu la laissais à ma grand-mère, je suis sûre qu'elle se ferait une joie de te la garder, elle l'adore!

-Oula jeune fille, de quoi me ferai-je un plaisir? Intervient Granny qui se tenait derrière Ruby

-Et bien tu pourrais garder la petite Ellie un de ces soir histoire que Jess et moi allions danser

-Oh je vois, c'est hors de question que tu entraînes Jess dans tes histoires Ruby!

-Mais grand mère, juste pour un soir.

À la vue de ces deux femmes qui se disputaient, Jess éclata de rire

-Et bien mesdames, calmez vous! Ruby, on n'ira pas danser parce que je déteste ça et en plus je garde ma fille, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Ruby s'éloigna pour aller servir des clients qui venaient d'arriver.

-Ma chérie, dit Granny en posant sur la main de celle de Jess, évidemment que je garde ma petite si tu as besoin, même si c'est pour sortir avec Ruby!

Puis elle alla préparer la commande des derniers clients.

-Alors, tu as négocié avec ma grand mère?

-Il n'y a rien à négocier Ruby, je ne laisse pas ma fille pour aller danser toi, même si je t'aime beaucoup.

-Bon très bien, et pour un verre alors?

-Ça ça peut se faire. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille la chercher. A demain Ruby.

-A demain Jess.

-Au revoir Granny, à demain.

-A demain jeune fille a répondu Granny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Avant d'aller chercher Ellie à l'école, Jess voulait aller voir si Belle et Ariel avaient réussi à faire quelque chose avec le coquillage que la sirène avait révélée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la boutique elle ne vit personne. Bizarre, Belle n'aurait jamais laissé la porte de l'antiquaire ouverte. Elle entra prudemment mais sans le voir arriver elle reçu un coup sur la nuque.

Belle et Ariel étaient attachées avec Jess qui n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance. Deux hommes les braquaient avec un révolver.

-Pourquoi doit-je obéir à ses personnes Belle? Demanda Ariel.

-Et bien je suppose que le révolver est une bonne réponse déjà. Lui dit Belle

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi sert ce truc mais tu ne me fais pas peur!

Les deux jeunes hommes s'énervaient et l'un d'eux lui dit:

-Je pourrais bien te montrer à quoi cela sert mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela te plaise.

Les deux hommes pris la boîte de Pandore et l'emmena. Jess se réveilla alors avec un gros mal de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Dit elle.

-Jess, répondu Belle, tu vas bien?

-Oui oui. J'ai juste très mal à la tête.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on récupère la boîte.

Les 3 jeunes filles se mirent à réfléchir quelques instants. Tout à coup, Belle dit:

-Mais bien sûr, Ariel tu peux reprendre ta queue de sirène?

-Heu, oui il me suffit de retirer mon bracelet, mais j'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Vous pouvez m'aider peut être?

Belle essayait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Jess pensa alors à sa fille. Elle allait être toute seule à la sortie de l'école encore une fois! Jess commence à paniquer. Elle pensa très fort à ce bracelet et tout à coup elle le senti dans sa main. Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à l'attraper? Aucune chance! Elle était trop loin. La magie alors? Sûrement.

Une fois libre, la sirène tomba et entrenna ses voisines. Belle et Ariel fonça vers la mine des nain où elles pensaient trouver Jean et Michel. Jess couru vers l'école.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Cela faisait presque un mois que le Jolly Roger avait quitté Storybrooke. Jess avait réussi à trouver une certaine routine et depuis 3 jours elle avait repris espoir. En effet, Belle avait réussi à envoyer la boîte de Pandore à Gold. Jess espérait voir sa famille arriver bientôt.

Ce jour là, Ellie n'avait pas d'école et elles avaient décidé d'aller à la plage se détendre. La petite fille était en train de jouer dans le sable sous les yeux attendris et attentifs de sa mère. Tout à coup, un éclair lumineux déchira le ciel.

-Ahhh maman, c'est quoi ça? J'ai peur!

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, c'est tante Emma qui est de retour.

-Vraiment? Et grand père? Et Henry?

-Oui, j'espère chérie. Allez ranges tes affaires, on va aller voir.

Quand elles arrivèrent sur le port, le Jolly Roger venait à peine d'accoster que ses passagers commençaient à descendre.

La petite Ellie se mit à courir vers Emma qui l'enlaça.

-Tante Emma tu m'as manqué!

-Ohhh ma petite chérie, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Elle se leva et serra Jess dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes revenus, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Lui dit Jess

-Grand père! Cria Ellie qui se jeta sur David.

Celui-ci rejoignit ses filles et les enlaça à son tour. Il regarda Emma et lui dit.

\- "Je ne dois pas traîner, il me faut rapidement la potion de Gold"

-Oui bien sur, on se retrouve chez Granny papa.

-A tout à l'heure les filles.

-La potion? Demande Jess à Emma

-Oh oui c'est une longue histoire. Je vais te raconter tout ça chez Granny tu veux?

-D'accord, allons y.

Tout le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers le Granny's. Jess tourna la tête une dernière fois vers le navire du pirate et le vit sortir seul. Elle tourna les talons et partit avec le groupe.

Après être passé par la boutique de l'antiquaire, tout le monde se rejoignit chez Granny. Assissent autour d'une table, Emma racontait à Jess toutes leurs aventures au pays imaginaire, elles discutaient aussi de Neal et des sentiments d'Emma. Elle était dans le flou, elle ne pouvait oublier qu'il aurait abandonné l'enceinte et emprisonnée.

Derrière Ellie discutait avec Crochet.

-Alors tu es le capitaine Crochet?

Crochet jetta un œil à l'autre bout de la salle ou Jess se trouve avec sa sœur. Elle lui fit un oui de la tête. Il se retourna vers la petite.

-Oui gamine, dit-il en montrant son crochet.

\- Et il est passé où ton chapeau?

-Mon chapeau? Je n'en ai pas!

-Ah oui, alors tu n'es pas le vrai Crochet!

-Crois moi petite, il n'y a qu'un seul Crochet. Lui dit il en souriant.

\- Tu l'aime ma maman? Lui demande la fillette d'un coup.

\- Euh, je peux te faire confiance? Dit il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Oui.

\- Mais ça sera notre secret dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je crois que je l'aime beaucoup ta maman.

\- Alors il faut que tu lui dise!

\- Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment!

\- Tu sais qu'elle est très triste depuis que papa est mort. Elle a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Alors soit gentil avec elle.

\- Je te le promet gamine. Ajouta le pirate en levant la main et se dirigeant vers Jess.

Crochet s'approcha des sœurs Swan et dit à Jess:

-Je vous les ai ramené princesse! J'ai tenu ma promesse.

-Et bien, bravo pirate. Lui a répondu Jess sans un regard.

Vexé, le capitaine se dirigea alors vers la sortie sans un mot.

-Tu es dure avec lui Jess! Lui dit Emma

-Dure? On a failli tous crever à cause de lui. Et jte parle même pas de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Henry…

-Mais il est revenu, et tu sais pourquoi?

-Son ego?

-Pour toi idiote, tu ne vois pas qu'il te cherche parce qu'il ressent des choses pour toi! Et avoue que tu n'est pas insensible à son charme ..

-Que, que, quoi? Non je ne suis pas sensible au charme d'un homme macho, misogine et ingrat!

-Oui bien sur… Pas à moi Jess

Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Emma connaissait bien sa sœur et savait que même si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse depuis longtemps, son cœur était toujours à prendre.

En fin de soirée, Jess s'approcha de sa fille endormie sur la banquette et lui dit:

-Ma puce, sur rentre à la maison. Viens, je vais te porter.

-Non, répond Ellie endormi, je veux dormir avec tante Emma.

-Ma puce mais tante Emma a besoin de se reposer. On ira la voir demain matin.

-Mais s'y te plaît!

Jess ne pouvait pas résister à sa fille qui l'a suppliant… Elle tourna la tête vers Emma et celle-ci répondit :

-OK mademoiselle mais tu es sûre de ne pas pleurer maman à peine arrivée à la maison?

-Oui, tu m'a beaucoup trop manqué je veux être avec toi.

-Alors Jess?

-Je n'aime pas céder à tes caprices jeune fille mais je comprend alors c'est bon pour cette fois!

-Ohhh merci maman. Je t'aime. Répondit Ellie en s'accrochant à son cou.

-Si y'a quoi que ce soit être moi, je viendrai la chercher. Finit Jess et regardant Emma.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. En plus Henry dort chez Regina. On se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner à la maison demain matin?

-Oui bien sûr

Jess sorti du restaurant mais n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer chez elle. Il était pas loin de minuit mais elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle décida de marcher un peu, enfin beaucoup… Elle arriva devant le Rabbit Hole. Elle se dit, après tout, Ellie est chez Emma et un verre ne me ferait pas de mal. Elle entra dans le bar.

Jess s'installa au comptoir et commanda une bière. Puis une deuxième. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Crochet et à ce qu'Emma lui avait dit…

Pour effacer ces pensées, elle commanda un rhum avant de partir. Au bout d'une heure environ, elle était complètement saoule

-Hey bonsoir ma belle, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici!

-Heu, bonsoir dit elle en tournant poliment la tête.

-Je peux t'offrir un verre?

-Non merci, je vais rentrer.

-Tu es sûre, on pourrait prendre du bon temps tous les deux. Répondit l'homme en se collant à elle.

Elle se débattait mais elle était tellement ivre qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Soudain l'homme fut projeté au sol. Jess leva la tête et vit Crochet qui dit:

-La demoiselle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de ton verre, alors laisse la et vas t'en!

-OK, OK, OK je ne savais pas qu'elle était avec vous capitaine.

L'homme se leva et sortit du bar. Crochet se tourna vers Jess et lui dit:

-Venez princesse je vous ramène.

Jess se leva en titubant et lui repondit

-Non, je sais rentrer seule.

Puis elle essaya de marchait mais trébucha sur le pirate.

-Vous êtes sûr? Je m'en voudrai s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

-Ohhh tiens donc le pirate s'inquiète pour moi…

-Aller, assez bavardé… On y va ma jolie!

Crochet aida Jess à sortir mais une fois dehors, celle-ci courut vers la plage. Une peine ses pieds avaient touché le sol qu'elle avait enlevé déjà ses chaussures.

\- Swan, que faites-vous? Demanda Crochet

-Je ne veux pas rentrer maintenant, je veux aller voir la mer.

-Mais dans votre état ce n'est pas recommandé.

-Roooh ne sois pas si coincé Crochet, allez viens.

Jess attrapa le pirate par la main et se mit à courir dans le sable. Et tomba environ 10m plus loin parce qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle entraîna le pirate avec elle sur le sable. Il se retrouva à moitié allongé sur elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et rougirent avant que le pirate ne se lève et s'assoit à côté de la jeune femme.

-Regardes les vagues, c'est tellement apaisant. Dit Jess rêveuse.

-Vous ne me faites plus la tête de princesse?

-Je ne suis pas une princesse, et oui il faut savoir pardonner. Tu as tenue ta promesse, tu me les as ramené.

-Et bien étant donné que ton père est roi de la forêt enchantée, cela fait de toi une princesse.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse! Je suis une fille de la rue j'ai grandi seule.

-Tu es une orpheline qui a retrouvé sa famille.

-Oui on peut dire ça comme ça si tu veux.

-C'est pas si je veux je sais, je connais ce regard, celui de ceux qui ne font confiance qu'à eux même, ceux qui ont eu le cœur brisé et une enfance difficile… J'avais le même…

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux. Seul le bruit des vagues est venu briser le silence.

"_Est-ce qu'il n'est vraiment pas si méchant que ça? Je me suis peut être trompé sur lui après tout? Il a quand même sauvé mon père et ramené toute ma famille et mes amis"_ Jess se posait tout un tas de questions au sujet du pirate.

-Il faut que je te ramène chez toi ma jolie.

Jess se leva et lui dit:

-Je ne suis pas ta jolie. Et avant de rentrer, je veux piquer une tête.

Jess se leva en courant puis retira son pantalon et son pull puis son tee shirt en se dirigeant vers la mer. Crochet lui courra après mais trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà jeté à l'eau.

-Swan, c'est pas drôle, tu pourrais attraper froid, voir même te noyer. SWANNNNN

La jeune femme éclata de rire puis sortit finalement de l'eau en claquant des dents.

-Voila, tu es frigorifié maintenant, lui dit Crochet. Viens par ici.

La jeune femme en sous vêtement s'approcha du pirate. Il se tourna tout en enlevant son gros manteau de cuir pour lui mettre sur les épaules. Il était tout chamboulé de la voir comme ça. Il posa son manteau sur ses épaules puis regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Le bleu profond de ses yeux fit frissonner Jess.

-Tu es contente, tu va être malade maintenant!

-Roooh tu aurais du venir, ça fait du bien!

-Aller, il faut rentrer maintenant. Je te ramène chez toi.

-Nooon, je veux pas aller chez moi seule. Un dernier verre sur ton bateau, il est juste là en plus? S'il vous plaît….

Le pirate ne pu résister et lui dit:

-D'accord mais je te préviens plus d'alcool pour toi jeune fille, un thé chaud.

-Bien papa. Repondit Jess en lui souriant.

Ils arrivent sur le navire du pirate quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ma cabine est ici, si tu veux te changer, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas, il doit y avoir des vêtements à ta sœur ou sinon je peux te prêter quelque chose choisi. Je vais nous faire du thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jess arrive dans la cuisine. Son thé était déjà prêt et le pirate l'attendait. Elle bu quelques gorgées et ses yeux devinrent lourds.

-Tu vois, j'aurai du te ramener chez toi. Aller en route Swan.

-Non, je ne veux pas dormir seule ce soir. Ma fille est avec Emma. Je peux rester ici?

-OK je vais te préparer une cabine rapidement.

-Non, dit elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, je voulais dire avec toi…

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Swan.

Elle le regarda avec un regard de chien battu. Et bien qu'il hésitait, il fallait avouer qu'il en avait envie aussi. Ça lui évitait aussi de sortir alors qu'il était exténué de son voyage.

-Très bien, je te laisse te coucher, j'arrive.

Le pirate alla dans une petite pièce attenante à la chambre qui ressemblait à une petite salle de bain. Il se regarde dans le miroir "_Aller camarade, tu peux faire. C'est juste une femme. C'est pas la première fois qu'une femme se retrouve dans ton lit ... Bon même si tu ressens des choses étranges pour elle ... Courage". _Crochet avait fini de se parler à lui même. Son cœur battait très fort quand il entra dans sa chambre. Jess était allongée sur son lit en culotte et débardeur. Elle le regarda s'installer à ses côtés et le senti troublé. Le pirate soupira et attrapa un livre. Il retira son crochet puis s'installa à l'autre bout du lit de façon à ne pas toucher Jess. Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle se glissa sous les draps et s'approcha de Crochet. Elle posa sa tête sur la torse du pirate.

-Hé, respire, tout va bien capitaine lui dit Jess

Il posa son livre, soupira et lui dit:

-Ne joue pas avec moi s'il vous plaît Swan!

-Qui a dit que je jouais? J'ai juste envie d'être prêt de toi.

-Tu es saoule encore, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais!

Jess glissa sa main sur le torse velu du capitaine. Elle leva sa tête, le regard dans les yeux et fondu sur ses lèvres. Crochet approfondit le baiser en passant dans main dans ses cheveux. Jess glissa sa jambe sur le pirate et se retrouva alors à califourchon sur lui. Leurs souffles devinrent chaotiques mais Crochet mit un terme à ce baiser. Il posa son front contre le sien et lui dit:

-On peut pas faire ça comme ça! Désolé je préfère pas que ce soit dans ces conditions.

-Oui, lui repondit Jess en soupirant. Puis elle s'allongea auprès de lui tout en ayant sa tête sur son torse. Crochet passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

-Hey tu me raconte une de tes aventures?

-Chut, il faut dormir Swan!

-Oh non je veux pas dormir, j'y arriverai pas, aller raconte moi une histoire.

-OK mais après tu dors! Un jour, avec mon équipage, nous étions dans une auberge et M. Mouche avait entendu parler du trésor caché des montagnes rouges.

-M. Mouche? Tu veux dire qu'il existe vraiment?

-Chutt Swan, si tu m'interromps tout le temps je n'y arriverais pas. Et oui Mr Mouche existe!Nous avons réussi à récupérer une carte qui pourrait nous amener aux montagnes rouges.

A ce moment, Crochet senti la tête de sa belle devenir lourde et sa respiration s'approfondir.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder, elle avait l'air apaisé calme comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Crochet grava cette vue dans sa mémoire, car il savait que dès le lendemain, quand elle ne sera plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool, sa belle remettra son masque contrarié. Il enfouit en tête dans les cheveux auburn de Jess. Ils sentaient la noisette. Il ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir aussi.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le Retour De Peter

**Le lendemain matin**

Le réveil fut compliqué pour Jess. Les rayons du soleil traversaient déjà la cabine du capitaine. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir où elle était. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais senti qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était allongée sur quelqu'un. "_Non, non, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais! Jess tu es vraiment conne. Qui? Ahhh Crochet! Est-ce qu'on a a? Non je crois pas. J'ai faim. Oulala le pti dej avec Emma et Ellie qu'elle heure est il? " _Jess prit son téléphone. 8h, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais elle devait retrouver sa sœur et sa fille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Il était encore endormi. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé… Heureusement qu'il l'avait arrêté… Ah l'alcool, c'est moche vraiment. Jess se leva le plus calmement possible et s'habilla. Elle allait sortir quand Crochet l'interpella:

-Swan, tu pars déjà?

-Oui, Emma m'attend, je dois récupérer ma fille.

Jess n'osa même pas se retourner vers le pirate.

-Tu as bien dormi quand même?

-Oui, merci, je dois vraiment y aller.

Crochet attrapa la jeune femme par le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Hier soir, c'était juste…

-Une erreur, le coupa t-elle

-Ohhh, je vois, je le savais, tu jouais avec moi.

Son regard transperça la jeune femme. Elle vit de la déception dans son regard. Elle s'en voulait terriblement mais elle garda la tête haute. Elle se leva, attrapa sa veste et sortit sans se retourner.

_"Je le savais. Elle s'est jouée de moi. Comment ai-je pu éprouver quoi que ce soit pour cette femme. Et dire que j'en avais presque oublié Milah. J'étais près à tourner la page… Quel idiot. Je suis tellement désolé Milah "_Le pirate se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il ouvrit direct une bouteille de rhum. Il voulait juste oublier cette nuit qu'il avait pourtant tant aimé.

De son côté Jess sorti du navire avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait vraiment aimé cette nuit mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller avec le pirate… Mais dans son cœur c'était une autre histoire.

Elle courut jusqu'à chez elle. Elle prit rapidement une douche afin de faire envoler tous ces souvenirs et surtout l'odeur de son pirate, mélange de cuir, de sel, et d'un soupçon de rhum. À 9h pile elle était devant chez les parents d'Emma. Elle frappa à la porte et c'est par sa petite fille qu'elle fut accueillie. Dès qu'elle l'a prit dans ses bras tous ses soucis disparus.

-Ma puce, ça va? Tu as passé une bonne nuit avec tante Emma?

-Oui, c'était trop bien, mais j'avais hâte de te retrouver. On a été te chercher à la maison tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais pas là.

-Ohhh désolé ma chérie, je suis aller courir un peu.

Emma regarda sa grande sœur, elle savait qu'elle mentait à sa fille mais elle verrai ça avec elle un peu plus tard.

Jess entra dans le loft et vit son père aux fourneaux préparant évidemment des pancakes. Elle embrassa Mary Margarett et David et s'installa à table. Ce petit déjeuner s'annonçait super bien.

Après le petit déjeuner Jess passa chez elle pour changer Ellie. Emma l'a suivi.

-Allez chérie, à la douche et après tu va t'habiller. Demanda Jess à sa fille. Tu nous fais des cafés en attendant Emma?

-Encore?

-Oui j'en ai vraiment besoin aujourd'hui.

Jess aida sa fille pour la douche puis l'envoya dans sa chambre pour qu'elle s'habille.

-Alors dure nuit? Demanda Emma en tendant une tasse de café à sa sœur.

-Non je suis juste fatiguée, je me suis réveillé trop tôt ce matin!

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté et lui a répondu:

-Tu mens, je le sais! Et tu sais que je sais!

-OK, Jess s'assura que sa fille était bien dans sa chambre, en fait je ne suis pas rentré tout de suite à la maison hier.

-Ohhh et tu es allée où petite cachotière? Demanda Emma.

-Au Rabbit Hole. J'ai un peu trop bu et j'ai croisé Crochet…

-Ohhh et tu l'as ramené chez toi?

-Non ! Je l'ai ramené chez lui, enfin sur son navire.

-Jess?

-Ohh ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il était un véritable gentleman, et je me suis comportée comme une vrai garce!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Jess?

-Tout d'abord il est venu à ma rescousse alors qu'un type était vraiment lourd avec moi, ensuite il m'a accompagné sur la plage, je me suis même baignée en sous vêtements. Pour finir je l'ai supplié de m'emmener sur son navire et de dormir avec lui.

-Jess, tu as bu combien de verres?

-Je ne sais plus trop, mais ce n'ai pas terminé!

-J'ai fini par lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. C'est lui qui m'a stoppé en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas parce que j'étais bourré. Il m'a à demi mot avoué qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi en me demandant de ne pas jouer avec lui. Et pour finir je suis partie en vitesse ce matin en disant que tout ceci était une grave erreur… Je suis un monstre Emma.

Jess lui avait avoué tout ceci sans s'arrêter. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle ne s'en était pas même rendu compte.

-Écoutes Jess, il faut que je te dise quelque chose aussi. Quand nous étions au pays imaginaire, nous avons dû sauver Neal qui avait été capturé par Pan. Il était retenu dans une cage en plein milieu d'une grotte. Il n'y avait pas de chemin qui menait à la cage. Pour y accéder nous étions obligés de révéler notre plus grand secret. Crochet à dit que depuis qu'il t'avait rencontré il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à toi. Tu as réussi à lui faire tourner la page sur Milah, et à envisager son avenir autrement. Il est même prêt à mettre sa vengeance de côté. Il veut devenir un homme meilleur pour toi. Il a des sentiments pour toi Jess!

-Et moi j'ai tout gâché, quelle imbécile je suis!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jess, je suis sûr que tu peux encore rattraper ça. Invites le à dîner.

-Encore faut il qu'il ne m'envoie pas balader.

-Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera lui a répondu Emma.

Après un instant de silence, Jess demanda à Emma:

-Alors, et toi avec Neal?

-Et bien il m'a invité à déjeuner chez Granny.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Euh on parle de Neal là Jess

-Je sais, je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir, mais maintenant tu as d'autres réponses aussi. Tu devrais peut être en prendre compte et lui donner une autre chance. Pour Henry.

-Justement, tu trouves ça normal qu'il soit allé dormir chez Regina hier?

-Emma, ma belle il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité là où il a grandi. C'est normal, ne serais tu pas jalouse?

-Non c'est juste que je l'ai senti bizarre!

-Il a traversé quelque chose de très dur. Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps. Mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aime tout autant que Regina!

-Hum, tu dois avoir raison, comme à chaque fois.

Jess se leva et pris Emma dans ses bras. Puis ajouta:

-Aller en route, il est 11h30 Ellie va avoir faim en plus. Je resterai au Granny's si tu as besoin.

-OK… Allons y!

-Ellie, chérie viens nous allons manger!

Elles sortent de l'appartement direction chez Granny

.

* * *

Arrivés près de l'auberge, Jess entendit un bruit et se tourna vers Emma:

-Tu as entendu?

-Oui ça venait de par là, allons y.

-Ellie, tu me donnes la main et surtout tu ne la lâche pas.

-Oui maman.

En chemin vers le bruit, elles croisèrent Crochet accompagné de Clochette.

-Attendez tous les deux, vous étiez en train de… Dit Emma

-Non… répond Clochette outrée

-Peut être bien dit Crochet en soulevant les sourcils en direction de Jess

-Tu es déjà bourré à cette heure ci lui dit Jess

-Comme toi hier ma jolie a répondu le pirate.

Un autre cri retenti.

Ils arrivèrent devant un escalier où la mère supérieure se faisait piursuivre par visiblement l'ombre de Peter Pan. Celle-ci réussit à arracher l'ombre de la religieuse qui s'écroula au sol. Emma se précipita vers elle mais ne pu que constater la mort de celle-ci.

-L'ombre de Pan n'obéit qu'à une seule personne. Et c'est à lui! Dit Emma

-Mais comment est-ce possible? Vous l'avez enfermé dans la boîte de Pandore. Répondit Jess

-Je ne sais pas, mais pour l'ombre j'en suis sûr.

Emma appela Regina et son père afin de prévenir la situation.

Quelques instants plus tard, les parents d'Emma, Neal, Regina et Henry arrivèrent sur place.

-Très bien, nous allons nous disperser. Dit Emma.

-Papa, maman, vous venez avec moi chez Gold, Regina, tu dois mettre Henry en lieu sur, les autres trouvent un moyen de vous débarrasser de l'ombre.

-OK, je dépose Ellie à Granny et je te retrouve devant le restaurant répondu Jess.

* * *

**En chemin pour le Jolly Roger**.

-Tu vas bien? Je te trouve un peu préoccupée non? Demanda Neal à Jess.

-Non, ça va, c'est juste que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il y a toujours un nouveau méchant à combattre, une nouvelle formule à trouver, une potion à fabriquer… Je regrette presque d'avoir quitté Boston. Tout était plus simple avant.

-Jess, je comprend mais il y a des bons côtés aussi lui dit Neal en hochant la tête vers Crochet qui se trouvait devant eux.

-Lui, non lui dit Jess avec une tête dégoûtée.

-Pas à moi Jess, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes. Et surtout comment il te regarde.

-Tu te fais des idées Neal, il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous!

-Très bien je te crois.

Mais bien qu'il discutait avec Clochette, Crochet avait bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Jess. Son cœur se serra tout comme sa mâchoire, mais ils étaient arrivés devant son navire et récupéré la bougie pour capturer l'ombre.

Le groupe se réjoignit les autres devant le caveau de Regina. Les nouvelles étaient plutôt mauvaises. Peter, dans le corps d'Henry avait volé le sort noir à la reine.

Le groupe se divisa en 2. David, Neal, Crochet, Clochette et Jess se rendirent au couvent pour récupérer la baguette de la fée bleue afin de rendre son corps à Henry.

Gold, Emma, Mary Margarett, Henry, Regina et Belle se rendirent dans la boutique de Gold afin d'arrêter Pan dès que l'autre groupe rapportera la baguette.

Arrivé au couvent, le 1er groupe se fit attaquer par l'ombre. Caché entre les bancs, le groupe essaiait un plan afin de capturer l'ombre. Tout à coup, Crochet se jeta dans l'allée pour provoquer l'ombre. Celle-ci finit par le frapper aux côtes.

-Crochet! Cria Jess, laissant échapper une boule de magie blanche qui repoussa l'ombre.

Celui-ci se réfugia à ses côtés.

-Tu m'explique, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris? Tu voulais te faire tuer? Lui cria Jess.

-Ohhh tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ma jolie? Répondit le pirate tout en faisant une grimace de douleur.

-Argggg, tu m'exaspères!

Jess enjamba le banc et se mit à côté de son père en laissant le capitaine souffrir.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

À ce moment, elle leva la tête, vit Clochette s'envoler et capturer l'ombre.

Une fois l'ombre dans la noix de coco, la fée bleue se réveilla et donna sa baguette au groupe qui se pressa de rejoindre la boutique de Gold.

* * *

Arrivé à la porte, tout le monde entra sauf Crochet. Jess qui tenait la porte lui dit:

-Tu ne rentre pas?

-Je vais pas chercher la petite bête, le crocodile n'a sûrement pas envie de moi voir chez lui.

-Alors tu as vraiment renoncé à le tuer?

-Il faut croire que tu m'as convaincu.

-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital pour ta blessure.

-Ça va aller ma jolie, j'en ai vu d'autre!

C'est à ce moment que le reste du groupe sorti de la boutique en courant.

-Nous allons chercher Henry à la bibliothèque! Cria Emma.

Jess ne chercha pas elle se mit à courir derrière eux. Arrivés devant la bibliothèque, Henry en sorta et ses mamans se jetèrent sur lui. Il donna le parchemin à Regina qui s'effondra. Elle reprit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard en disant qu'elle savait quoi faire vis-à-vis de la malédiction. C'est à ce moment là que Peter arriva. Il figeat de suite tout le monde. Il commença à menacer le groupe tout en se demandant qui il allait tuer en premier. C'est alors que Gold sorti de sa boutique. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles, Rumplestiltskin appela son ombre qui lui apporta sa dague. Il enfonça celle-ci dans le dos de son père et se sacrifia en même temps. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de Peter était de mourir avec lui et Gold était prêt à se sacrifier pour les siens.

Belle s'écroula dès que le sort fut levé. Jess se jeta sur elle et la prit de suite dans ses bras. Depuis que les autres étaient partis au pays imaginaire, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées.

Gold et son père disparurent dans un flash lumineux alors que Leroy arriva en criant que la malédiction était là. Le groupe se tourna alors vers Regina espérant qu'elle avait une solution pour les sauver. Malheureusement la seule solution était que les sœurs Swan et leurs enfants quittent la ville avant que la malédiction ne ramène tous les habitants de la forêt enchantée.

Tous se rendirent à la limite de la ville pour dire au revoir aux jeunes femmes. Henry se jeta dans les bras de Regina alors qu'Emma disait au revoir à ses parents. Jess quand à elle, enlacait ses 2 amies Belle et Ruby. Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de son père:

-On vient à peine de se retrouver et il faut déjà se quitter. Tu vas me manquer papa!

-Toi aussi ma puce mais je suis sûr qu'on se retrouvera bientôt.

-Grand père, pourquoi vous partez? Demanda Ellie à David.

David pris sa petite fille dans ses bras et lui expliquant un peu la situation

Jess essuya une larme et continua de dire au revoir à ses amis. Elle arriva devant Crochet.

-Et bien on dirait que nos chemins se séparent ici ma jolie. Lui dit il avec un sourire. Il n'y aura pas un seul jour où je ne penseais pas à toi.

-Bien, temps mieux.

Ellie arriva aux pieds de sa maman et celle-ci la prit dans ses bras. Crochet la regarda et lui dit:

-Prends bien soin de ta maman petite. La petite Ellie timide enfoui alors en tête dans le cou de sa maman et regarda Crochet du coin de l'œil. Tu as une petite très charmante Swan.

-À bientôt capitaine Crochet! Dit Ellie

Emma et Henry montèrent dans la voiture jaune et Jess demanda à sa fille de les rejoindre. Puis elle se tourna vers le pirate, posa sa main sur son torse et lui souffla:

-Désolé que cela ai pris cette tournure. J'espère te revoir un jour.

Puis elle monta dans la voiture sans regarder puisqu'elle refusait qu'il voit ses yeux remplis de larmes. Emma lui attrapa la main, lui serra et commença à rouler alors que tout le monde regardait en arrière. En jetant un œil au rétro, Jess vit que son pirate s'essuyait les yeux. La fumée verte envahit les habitants alors que la voiture franchit la limite de la ville. Instantanément, les occupants de la voiture oublièrent Storybrooke et toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus. Jess regarda sa soeur et lui sourit puis elle se tourna vers les enfants qui discutaient calmement.


	20. Chapitre 20 : New York

**U**n** an plus tard, à New York**

Jess venait de se lever et préparait le petit déjeuner pour Emma, Ellie et Henry.

Les jeunes femmes et leurs enfants étaient installés dans un loft de New York depuis 1 an. Remplis de faux souvenirs grâce à Regina, elles avaient repris le cours normal de leurs vies après "qu'un incendie est dévasté leur appartement de Boston". Emma avait repris son travail de garante de caution et Jess avait trouvé un travail d'infirmière dans l'hôpital du coin. Les enfants allaient à l'école et toute la famille se plaisait dans le loft.

Tout le monde était attablé autour du petit déjeuner préparé par Jess. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

-Tu attends quelqu'un Emma ? Demanda Jess.

-Non, et toi ? Répondit Emma.

-Non, je vais ouvrir alors. Continuez sans moi. J'arrive leur dit Jess avec un clin d'œil.

Jess traversa le couloir et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme étrangement habillé. Comme un pirate…

-Swan, enfin je te retrouve ! Lui dit l'homme.

-On se connaît ? Lui demanda Jess le devisageant de la tête aux pieds.

-Je suis un vieil ami, écoutes ta famille est en danger, elle a besoin de toi.

-Ma famille ? Elle est ici vous devez vous tromper de personne.

-Je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire, je vais essayer de te la faire retrouver. Dit l'homme.

Sur ses paroles l'homme s'approcha de Jess et l'embrassa. Celle-ci lui mit alors un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. L'homme se dégagea et s'effondra dans le couloir. Il ajouta :

-Je croyais que mes sentiments étaient partagés, c'était un pari risqué.

-C'est une cellule que vous allez partager !

-Il faut absolument que tu te rappel qui tu es et que tu ramène Emma ! Swann !

Jess ferma la porte et retourna dans la cuisine.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Emma.

-Aucune idée, quelqu'un a dû laisser la porte en bas ouverte. Bon on mange, j'ai pas fais des pancakes pour rien ! Dis Jess avec un sourire.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les enfants sont envoyés dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller. Jess et Emma débarrassaient la table puis Jess s'approcha d'Emma et lui dit :

-Tout à l'heure, l'homme qui a sonné, il m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange. Je voulais pas en parler devant les enfants. Dit Jess

-Hum ? Quoi donc ? Demanda Emma

-Que ma famille avait besoin de moi et qu'il fallait qu'on retrouve la mémoire.

-Un déséquilibré sûrement. Tu va bien ?

-Oui tu dois avoir raison, mais il m'a embrassé. Dit Jess embarrassée.

-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on aille au commissariat ? S'affola Emma.

-Non c'est bon, mais je suis inquiète pour toi et les enfants.

-Alors moi je peux me défendre et les enfants et bien on va les accompagner à l'école et aller les chercher ce soir.

-Tu te souviens, je vois Walsh ce soir.

-Évidemment.

-Bon aller, je vais être en retard sinon.

-Tu déposes les enfants du coup ?

-Oui, oui vas y c'est bon. A ce soir Emma.

-A ce soir Jess

Emma alla voir son fils et lui expliqua que Jess le déposerai à l'école et qu'elle le récupérait le soir.

* * *

Jess déposa les enfants et arriva à l'hôpital avec un peu d'avance. Elle se dirigea dans la salle du personnel pour se charger. Tout à coup, un homme se colla à elle, la plaqua contre son casier et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il s'agissait du docteur Matt Anderson. Un homme grand, brun au yeux noisette. Un médecin avec qui elle avait une aventure depuis 8 mois environ.

-J'ai attendu ça toute la nuit. Lui dit il.

Il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Jess se tourna alors et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis l'emmena dans la chambre de repos.

Sans plus attendre elle lui enleva sa blouse puis sa chemise. Quand à lui, il lui souleva son pull puis son tee-shirt. Matt était en admiration devant le corps de la jeune femme. Il lui enleva rapidement son pantalon et défit sa propre ceinture. Jess déboutonna le pantalon du médecin et senti alors l'excitation de son amant.

-Ohh mais dis moi, tu es pressé ?

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais pensé à toi toute la nuit.

Jess prit en main la virilité du docteur qui lâcha un râle de soulagement. Celui-ci dégrafa le soutien gorge de la jeune femme et pris alors son sein en bouche. Il lui enleva sa culotte puis de son pouce appuya délicatement sur son bouton du plaisir. Jess émit un léger cris de plaisir tout en accélérant ses mouvements sur le pénis de son médecin. Matt enfonça un doigt en elle puis deux… Jess jeta sa tête en arrière, elle commençait à lâcher prise. Matt attrapa un préservatif dans sa poche puis Jess lui enfila délicatement. Il attrapa les fesses de la jeune femme, la souleva et la pénétra doucement. Jess soupira de plaisir. Matt commença des va et viens lents et profonds. Jess se laissait aller et commençait à perdre pieds. Matt accéléra ses mouvements il prit le sein gauche de Jess en bouche. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il accéléra encore de plus belle. Leurs mouvements ainsi que leurs respirations devinrent chaotiques. Matt ne lâcha pas le rythme et dans un dernier coup de rein, fit jouir de plaisir sa belle. Il pris la bouche de Jess en otage afin d'étouffer leurs cris et pu enfin se laisser aller et venir à son tour.

-fin scène de sexe-

Matt embrassa Jess dans le cou et lui tendit ses vêtements.

-C'est toujours bon pour vous ce soir ?

-Ce soir, enfin le goûter tu veux dire ? Je garde Henry ce soir c'est pas possible tu sais.

-Ohh d'accord pas de soucis. Mais j'aurai voulu qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir.

-Pas possible, demain peut être. Jess embrassa Matt et sorti en ajoutant, bon il faut que j'aille prendre mon service. A toute à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

La journée de travail passa lentement pour Jess. Sur le parking de l'hôpital, l'homme qui avait toqué chez elle le matin.

-Swan ! Attends il faut vraiment que je te parles, tu dois me croire.

-Vous ? Vous comptez encore m'embrasser de force ? Je vous préviens, je sais me défendre !

-Vraiment tu as pris des cours love ?

Sans prévenir, Jess se jeta sur lui le poing en avant. L'homme ayant de bon réflexes l'arrêta juste à temps.

-Appelez moi encore love et vous le regretterez.

-Enfin Swan calme toi. Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me crois. Tiens, prend cette fiole, si tu en bois son contenu, je te promet que tu te rappelera de tout. Fais moi confiance.

Jess pris la fiole et la jeta sur le sol où elle éclata.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? C'était le seul moyen.

-Maintenant allez vous en sinon j'appelle la police.

C'est alors que Matt arriva sur le parking.

-Jess tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

Jess se jeta dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Oui, juste un petit différent mais cet homme allait partir.

L'homme fit demi tour sans un mot. Son cœur se serra au moment où il vit Jess dans les bras d'un autre. Il devait trouver une autre solution.

-Je dois retourner travailler, tu es sûre que ça ira ? Demanda Matt inquiet.

-Oui, je vais vite rentrer.

-Je passe vous chercher vers 16h30?

-On peut se rejoindre à Central Park non ?

-Oui si tu veux.

À tout à l'heure et merci lui dit elle en l'embrassant.

Jess monta dans sa voiture et alla chercher Ellie.

-Coucou ma puce. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouiii.

-Ça te dis d'aller au parc ?

-Ouais trop cool.

-Allons y alors.

Arrivées au parc, Ellie aller rejoindre un groupe d'enfant qui jouait au ballon qu'elle connaissait quand sa mère l'interpella.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop chérie. Matt va bientôt arriver.

-Matt ? Ohh non pourquoi ?

-Enfin chérie, il avait juste envie de te voir et passer du temps avec toi, tu sais il est très gentil avec toi, il t'aime beaucoup.

-Et bien pas moi.

-Ellie ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça !

-Mais maman.

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Je sais que toi tu l'aime et qu'il te rend heureuse, alors je ferai un effort mais pour toi !

-Merci chérie. Reste à porté de vue d'accord ?

-Oui maman.

Jess pris sa fille dans ses bras le cœur lourd. Elle avait beaucoup grandi ces dernier temps. Jess s'assied alors sur un banc en attend Matt tandis que sa fille se dirigea vers le groupe d'enfants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt arriva. Il embrassa Jess, s'asseya avec elle et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Pendant ce temps, Ellie ratta le ballon qui s'éloigna dans les buissons. Elle alla donc le chercher. Elle tomba nez à nez avec l'homme qui avait fait irruption chez elle ce matin.

-C'est ça que tu veux petite ? Lui demanda t-il le ballon à la main.

-Ma maman m'a dit de pas parler avec des inconnus.

-Mais je ne suis peut être pas un inconnu !

-Je ne vous connais pas donc vous êtes un inconnu !

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace gamine.

-Pourquoi tu es habillés comme un pirate ?

L'homme se baissa à la hauteur de la petite fille et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-Parce que je suis un pirate.

-Comme le capitaine Crochet ?

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

L'homme donna le ballon à la fillette. Leurs mains se touchèrent et Ellie ferma les yeux l'air surprise. Elle eu comme un flash. Quand elle ouvra les yeux sur l'homme, elle se jeta sur lui en disant :

-Crochet ! C'est bien toi ?

-Ellie ? Tu te souviens de moi comment est-ce possible. Je n'ai même pas réussi à rendre la mémoire à ta mère.

-Tu es venu nous ramener à Storybrooke ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire mais ta mère n'est pas très coopérative. En jetant un œil à Jess et son amant, Crochet s'aperçut qu'elle cherchait sa fille. Il serra la mâchoire en regardant le couple.

-Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop dit Ellie en posant sa main sur le bras du pirate.

-Tiens petite. Ta mère te cherche. Ne la fait pas plus attendre, elle va avoir peur.

Ellie pris le ballon.

-Hey, ne parles pas de moi à ta mère !

-Évidemment. Mais il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

-Je m'en occupe gamine. Allez files !

Ellie sorti des buissons avec le ballon et Jess fut instantanément soulagée.

-Où étais tu ? J'ai eu tellement peur

-J'étais parti chercher le ballon, tout va bien maman !

-OK désolé chérie, j'ai juste eu très peur. Matt nous attends pour le chocolat, on y va ?

-OK…

Le couple et la petite fille se dirigèrent vers un café. Matt avait acheté un cadeau pour la petite fille qui fêtait ses 9 ans le lendemain. Ellie déballa le cadeau et découvrit un livre de contes. Peter Pan. La petite fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de l'ironie de la situation. Elle remercia Matt et les 3 finirent leur chocolat avant de rentrer chez eux.

Jess accompagnée de sa fille rentra chez elle.

* * *

-Coucou ça va loulou ?

-Tante Jess, je ne suis plus un loulou ! Dit Henry

-Rohhh mais pour moi si. Pizza et film ce soir ?

-Ouiii répondirent en cœur Henry et Ellie

-OK je commande la pizza vous choisissez le film ?

-Okkk.

Jess appela pour commander une pizza et prépara des verres et du pop corn pour après le dîner.

10 minutes plus tard environ, le livreur sonna et Jess alla ouvrir et paya. De retour dans le salon, tous s'assirent autour de la table basse. Jess servi la pizza, Henry les boissons et Ellie lança le film.

-Peter Pan ? Encore ? Vous n'aviez pas envie de voir autre chose ?

-Non, moi j'adore le capitaine Crochet. Dit Ellie !

-Désolé tante Jess, pas le choix dit Henry en haussant les épaules.

Tous commencèrent à manger et le film démarra. À la fin de la pizza, les enfants s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que Jess débarrassa la table et fini de préparer les pop corn. Elle s'installa ensuite dans le canapé et Ellie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa maman et s'endormit avant la fin du film.

Jess déposa sa fille dans son lit puis quand elle retourne dans le salon, Henry s'installe devant la console.

Quelque dizaine de minutes plus tard, Emma rentre de son rendez-vous. Elle s'installe sur le canapé avec son fils et commence à discuter.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, Henry alla se coucher et Emma se rapprocha de sa sœur.

-Je crois que l'homme de ce matin est venu me voir aussi. Walsh s'est absenté quelques minutes et il est venu me trouver. Il m'a dit la même chose qu'à toi, que ma famille était en danger, qu'il fallait que je le suive. Comme je me suis énervée, il m'a dit qu'i an nous étions ici à New York et il m'a donné une adresse.

-Et tu va y aller ?

-Oui demain matin tu veux venir ?

-Oui bien sur, je ne commence qu'à midi.

-Il est venu me revoir aussi ce soir, quand je sortai de l'hôpital, il m'a donné une fiole que j'ai jeté au sol. Matt est même intervenu.

-Matt… Vraiment ?

-C'est pas le sujet la Emma.

-Roooh ne sois pas rabat-joie Jess.

Jess soupira et ajouta, il est arrivé à la fin de l'altercation au moment où l'homme partait. Et toi avec Walsh, tout s'est bien passé ? Il t'a finalement fait sa demande ?

-Oui… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête tu sais.

-Je sais mais peut être qu'il serait temps qu'on déménage Ellie et moi, histoire qu'on puisse se construire une vie chacune de notre côté. Même si on gardera contact bien évidemment.

-Je sais que tu as raison, mais tu es tout ce que j'ai. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

Jess prit sa sœur dans ses bras et ajouta :

-Bon c'était une longue journée, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, à demain sœurette.

-Bonne nuit Jess.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le Retour à Strorybrooke

Le lendemain matin après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école, les deux sœurs se rendirent à l'adresse donnée par l'homme la veille.

Emma crocheta la porte de l'appartement. Elles entrèrent mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait de souvenir de cet endroit.

-Regarde ça, un attrape cauchemar. Dit Jess

-Oui, Neal Cassidy, répondit Emma en attrapant un tas de lettre.

-Non, c'est impossible, alors c'était juste ça, cet homme est un ami de Neal ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais c'est impossible, regarde ça. Cet appareil photo est à Henry, dit Emma en tendant l'appareil à sa sœur.

-Ohh c'est un vieil appareil, il faudrait faire développer les photos. Tu compte faire quoi pour l'autre cinglé ?

-On va lui tendre un piège. Allons au rendez-vous mais on appel la police. Il s'agit de mon fils là et je ne laisserai pas faire !

-OK, allons y alors.

* * *

Jess ne pu accompagner Emma à Central Park car elle devait aller travailler. La journée avait été longue pour Jess, elle avait vraiment envie de rentrer et de savoir comment c'était passé la rencontre avec l'homme à Central Park. Sur le parking, elle croisa Matt :

-Hey, bonjour Mlle Swan lui dit il avec une voix enjôleuse

-Ohh bonjour Matt, désolé je suis pressé. Lui dit elle en courant.

-Attend juste 2 minutes, peut on se voir demain soir, pour dîner ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je vois ça avec Emma si elle peut garder Ellie.

-D'accord, tu me donnes rapidement des nouvelles ?

-Promis lui dit elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

Jess entra dans le loft et sauta de suite sur Emma.

-Alors, racontes, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Et bien il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là ni pour Neal ni pour Henry mais son baratin habituel de sortilège, de famille, de souvenirs oubliés, il m'a même donné une fiole en me disant qu'il fallait que je prenne ça pour me rappeler. Finalement j'ai fais intervenir la police et il a était embarqué. On ne devrait plus entendre parler de lui.

-Et bien je suis soulagée. À moi aussi il voulait me refourguer une fiole. Et pour les photos ?

-Je vais les chercher demain. Dit Emma.

-OK cool.

-Ah et j'ai rendez vous avec Walsh ici demain soir. Henry dors chez un copain.

-Ohh je vois et bien je dois rejoindre Matt pour le dîner. Je vais voir pour faire garder Ellie. Je vais appeler Amy, elle sera peut être disponible.

Amy était une jeune étudiante qui gardait parfois les enfants.

-On en reparlera d'accord. Nous avons un anniversaire à fêter ce soir !

-Ouiii cria Ellie qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

La soirée se finit dans les rires et la joie. Ellie fêtait ses 9 ans aujourd'hui et elle en était très fière.

Le lendemain matin, Jess déposa les enfants à l'école et courut au travail. Emma elle alla chercher les photos de l'appareil trouvé la veille dans l'appartement de Neal. Elle jeta un œil aux photos et appel la aussitôt sa sœur.

-Allo, Jess, jte dérange pas ?

-Non, non, tout va bien ?

-Euh je sais pas trop, je viens d'aller chercher les photos et c'est assez étrange.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien il y a une dizaine de photos d'Henry toi Ellie et moi avec des gens que je ne me rappel pas avoir vu mais on semble proche. C'est terriblement étrange.

-Sûrement des montages non ?

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais ça semble vraiment bien fait. Je vais aller voir cet homme pour lui parler.

-Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?

-Oui, je te rappelle si besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

-Oui bisou.

Jess raccrocha perturbée de cette conversation. Elle venait à peine d'arriver mais elle savait déjà que la journée allait être longue...

* * *

Jess entra et fila à la douche pour se préparer à son rendez vous avec Matt. Emma toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Et tout va bien ?

-Oui c'est juste que je je dois me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Amy est arrivé ?

-Non pas encore, elle a téléphoné elle doit arriver dans la demi heure elle a été retardée par le métro.

-OK ça marche. Ça s'est bien passé avec l'autre tordu ?

-Euh oui oui. Ce qu'Emma n'avait pas dit à sa sœur c'est qu'elle avait fait sortir le pirate, elle avait prit la potion et se rappelait de leur ancienne vie.

Crochet était pour le moment sur le balcon.

Jess sorti de la salle de bain et fila s'habiller. Elle enfila une robe qui s'arrêtait au genou bleu foncé, décolleté dans le dos. Le pirate l'espionnait discrètement du balcon. Elle était tellement belle, et lui avait tellement manqué. Jess se maquilla légèrement un peu de mascara et du rouge à lèvre et la sonnette retentit. C'était Amy qui s'excusait pour son retard.

-Ohh ce n'est pas grave lui dit Jess, entre. Bon, Emma a un rendez-vous ce soir aussi. Donc dès que l'une de nous deux rentre tu pourra partir. Tiens c'est pour la soirée. Jess donna 70 dollars à Amy.

-Mais Jess, c'est bien trop.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai prévenue à la dernière minute et tu es toujours disponible alors c'est bon.

-Merci beaucoup répondit Amy timide.

-Ellie, chérie je vais partir.

Ellie arriva dans le salon. Elle regarda sa maman et lui dit:

-Wouahou maman, t'es trop belle.

-Merci chérie.

-C'est pour Matt ?

-Non, enfin oui. Je vais juste dîner je rentre après OK ?

-D'accord maman. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime chérie.

Jess prit son sac, une veste et sorti. Son taxi l'attendait déjà.

* * *

Jess arriva au restaurant et Matt l'attendait déjà. Elle était sublime à ses yeux. Le dîner se passa sans encombre et Matt proposa à Jess d'aller boire un dernier verre chez lui.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai promis à Ellie de rentrer tôt.

-Ohh et tu penses pas qu'elle dort déjà à cette heure ci ?

-Si tu as peut être raison.

-En plus je meurs d'envie de te retirer cette robe pour tout te dire...

-Obsédé !

-Ne dis pas ça, toi aussi tu en as envie non ?

-Oui mais vraiment il faut que je rentre.

Matt se colla à sa belle, l'attrapa par la taille et enfuit sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir me suivre ?

-Certaine, je vais rentrer. On se voit demain.

-OK je te raccompagne alors.

-Très bien allons y.

En chemin, Matt reçu un message. Il le lu et son visage changea. Il attrapa Jess par le bras et l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre.

-Je sais que tu as très envie de moi mais hors de question de faire ça en pleine rue !

-Ohh tu ne comprends pas hein ! Ça se passait tellement bien, mais ta sœur il a fallu qu'elle gâche tout ! Il a fallu qu'elle écoute ce pirate et prenne la potion ! J'avais fini par d'apprécier toi et ta garce de fille !

-Matt, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, je comprend pas la ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive et pourquoi tu me parles de pirate et d'Emma ?

-Tu vois, ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est qu'il suffit qu'on s'intéresse un peu trop à toi et tu baisse ta garde. Je suis plutôt fier de moi !

Sur ces paroles, Matt saisi Jess par le cou et serra très fort. Jess ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout à coup, Matt fut projeté en arrière. Jess fut surprise de voir l'homme déguisé qui l'a suivait depuis des jours.

-Ne la touches pas !

-Ohhh tiens tiens le capitaine Crochet. Dit Matt

-Et bien ma réputation me précède. J'aime ça !

À ce moment, le docteur se transforma en singe volant, et s'attaqua à Jess. Il la griffa sur le bras et celle-ci hurla de douleur. À ce moment, Crochet sorti son sabre et l'enfonça dans la poitrine du singe. Celui-ci s'évapora. Jess resta prostrée dans un coin de la ruelle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Le capitaine Crochet ? C'était des histoires tout ça ! Un singe volant, son petit ami ? L'homme s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Hey Swan, tout va bien ?

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Tu es blessée, il faut que tu vois un médecin !

-Et je lui dit que j'ai été attaqué par un singe volant ?

-Oh moins tu n'a pas perdu ton sens de la répartie!

-Je te ramène chez toi. Emma saura t'expliquer.

Jess éclata en sanglots.

-Swan, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, désolé ENFIN, NON cria-elle c'est juste que je ne comprends pas tout ce qui m'arrive. Je suis avec soit disant le capitaine Crochet, l'homme que j'aime vient de se transformer en singe volant pour m'attaquer et j'ai soit disant vécue une autre vie dont je ne me rappel pas ! C'est un peu trop là !

-Mais peut-être que dans cette autre vie tu avais aussi un homme qui t'aime, des amis et même une famille.

-Une famille ? Ohhh Ellie, il faut vite que je rentre. Dit Jess inquiète.

-Hey, calme toi love, tout va bien elle est avec ta sœur chez vous.

-Comment savez vous ça ?

-J'étais avec elles avant de venir te secourir. Allons y, je te ramène.

* * *

Jess et Crochet arrivèrent dans l'appartement rapidement. Amy était parti depuis un moment et Emma lui expliqua qu'elle aussi avait été attaqué par Walsh le singe volant. Elle lui expliqua que le pirate avait raison et qu'ils avaient tous perdu la mémoire. Jess trouvait ça totalement fou mais après tout elle venait de se faire attaquer par un singe volant et sauvé par le capitaine Crochet !

Jess alla jeter un œil à sa fille qui dormait déjà puis dit en sortant de la chambre.

-Il me faut un verre.

Le pirate lui tendit alors un verre de rhum.

-Hummm du rhum ? Un peu cliché pour un pirate non ?

Crochet se contenta de sourire.

Elle sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon, elle devait faire le point sur tout ça. Emma arriva et lui dit :

-Je sais que tu va trouver ça dingue, mais il a raison. Notre père et ma mère ont besoin de moi. Je suis la sauveuse !

-Notre père ? Ta mère ? La sauveuse ? Qui sont ils ?

-Blanche neige et le prince charmant.

Jess faillit s'étouffer avec son verre.

-Emma tu es devenue complètement folle ?

-Non, désolé c'est la vérité. Ellie aussi se souvient. Elle m'en a parlé tout à l'heure.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Quelques heures plus tôt.**

Ellie était dans la cuisine en train de manger avec Amy. Emma arriva et dit à la jeune fille :

-Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, je ne vais pas sortir ce soir.

-Vous êtes sûre Emma ? Ça me dérange pas !

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller pour rentrer ? Je peux t'appeler un taxi, il est tard.

-Jess m'a donné bien plus que d'habitude alors je vais m'en occuper ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Super, merci Amy.

-Merci à vous Emma. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée Amy.

-Bonne soirée petite Ellie. A bientôt.

-Je ne suis plus petite. Au revoir Amy, a bientôt.

-Ohh oui désolé tu as 9ans maintenant. Au revoir grande Ellie.

Aussitôt la jeune femme parti, Emma fit rentrer Crochet dans l'appartement. Ellie s'écria :

-Crochet ! En lui courant dans les bras.

-Quoi ? Mais tu te rappel ?

-Oui, on s'est croisé dans le parc hier et je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle m'a vite reconnu.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette retenti. C'était Walsh. Emma s'excusa et lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir ce soir. L'homme se transforma en singe volant et s'attaqua à elle puis à la petite. C'est le pirate qui sauva la fillette mais il se fit griffer au torse. Finalement les adultes avaient réussis à se débarrasser du monstre sur le balcon !

**_Fin du flashback_**.

* * *

-Et cet homme ? Demanda Jess

-C'est le capitaine Crochet et je crois qu'il nous a sauvé la vie ce soir. Walsh aussi s'est transformé en singe volant et c'est lui qui a sauvé Ellie ! Tu peux lui faire confiance. Il a été blessé pour elle !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui d'ailleurs, il faudrait vous soigner tous les 2.

Emma alla chercher de quoi soigner sa sœur. Jess pris les compresses et le désinfectant et se dirigea vers Crochet.

-Il paraît que vous êtes blessé. Lui dit elle.

-Ohh juste une égratignure love, rien de bien méchant.

-Je peux voir ?

Crochet déboutonna sa chemise et la retira. Il avait trois énormes griffures sur le torse.

-C'est pas très beau à voir. Je vais désinfecter tout ça.

Jess commença à nettoyer les plaies du pirate qui frémit de douleur.

-Juste une égratignure hein ? Dit elle ironiquement.

-J'ai connu bien pire love!

-Ne m'appelez pas love !

Jess leva les yeux vers son patient. Quand elle rencontra son regard bleu elle eu un frisson qui se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébral. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux et termina avec un pansement.

-Merci ! Lui dit elle. Emma m'a expliqué ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, et la mienne aussi.

-De rien, lui répondit le capitaine avec un grand sourire. Je suis votre humble serviteur. Peut être que vous pourriez me remercier autrement lui dit il en se léchant les lèvres avec un air provocateur.

Jess recula, lui mit une gifle et lui dit :

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux la !

Puis elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Emma la suivit.

-Il est un peu rustre, désolé. Mais il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi et à Ellie. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet tout à l'heure quand il est parti te chercher. Je sais que tu ne te rappel de rien, mais j'espère que tu te souviendra vite. Il est spécial pour toi.

-Spécial ?

-Oui, vous tenez l'un à l'autre. Bon écoutes, demain nous partons à Storybrooke lui, Henry et moi. Vous venez avec Ellie ?

-Quoi tu va suivre ce cinglé ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Évidemment que si répondit Jess.

-Quand tout ça sera terminé, on rentrera. Je te le promet.

-OK, de toute façon, je te laisserai pas seule avec lui.

-Très bien. Nous partons demain après le petit déjeuner.

-OK bonne nuit Emma.

-Bonne nuit Jess, reposes toi, on va en avoir besoin.

* * *

Dans la nuit, Ellie poussa un cris. Croyant à un rêve, Jess ne se réveilla pas de suite. Puis elle entendit parler dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle se précipita alors et vit Ellie dans les bras du capitaine Crochet.

-Lâchez la ! Dit elle en se précipitant sur lui.

-Maman, j'ai fais un cauchemar et Killian est venu me réconforter.

Jess se pencha sur le lit de sa fille et la pris dans ses bras.

-Désolé Swan, elle a hurlé et pleuré, j'ai eu peur qu'on s'en prenne encore à elle.

Jess regarda Crochet et soupira. Il se leva et retourna dans le canapé du salon. Elle berça légèrement sa petite fille qui finit par s'endormir rapidement.

Jess sorti de la chambre de sa fille et passa par le salon.

-Désolé, je vois bien que vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour elle. Merci dit Jess à Crochet qui avait déjà sorti sa flasque de rhum.

Le pirate ne l'écoutait même pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la reluquer. Jess était vêtu d'un simple débardeur et d'un short.

-OK je vois dit Jess en tournant les talons.

-Non, attends, désolé c'est juste que, tu es magnifique love. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour te revoir.

-Merci pour Ellie.

Puis Jess retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à cet homme. Il avait un regard perçant et intriguant. Il avait ce regard triste, qu'elle connaissait si bien, ce regard d'orphelin. Et c'était étrange, Ellie était une fillette timide elle ne faisait pas confiance aux inconnus comme ça. Elle finit par s'endormir quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**.

Après le petit déjeuner et avoir expliqué la situation à Henry, à savoir une affaire compliquée d'Emma, tout le monde pris la route.

-Puis-je embarquer avec vous dans ton vaisseau Swan ? Demanda Crochet à Jess.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Jess.

-Ohh oui, s'il te plaît maman lui dit Ellie.

Jess lança un regard noir au pirate qui lui dit :

-OK j'ai compris, je rejoint l'autre Swan. Dit il en sortant.

Ellie regarda sa mère et ajouta :

-C'est pas juste, moi je l'aime bien Crochet !

Jess ne répondit pas et mis sa ceinture. Les voitures démarrèrent et c'était parti pour environ 10h de trajet.

Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit à Storybrooke. Emma descendit de voiture et se précipita chez ses parents. Les enfants dormaient dans les voitures et Jess sorti pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-Swan, pas trop fatiguée ?

-Non ça va merci.

-Écoutes je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'ai traversé pour vous retrouver.

-Non, désolé mais quand un homme vous tombe dessus et vous embrasse de force ça n'inspire pas la confiance.

Crochet se senti gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Oui je dois dire que c'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. Je suis désolé Swan. Est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ? Un petit déjeuner demain matin ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je vois, tu as le droit de ne pas me faire confiance mais tu as confiance en ta fille. Elle se souvient de moi et elle a confiance en moi. Je veux juste te permettre de me connaître.

-Très bien, va pour un café. Demain à 9h. Vous connaissez un bon endroit ?

-Évidemment, chez Granny. Répondit Crochet avec un grand sourire.

Emma redescendi à ce moment.

-Ah te voilà, tu as une idée de où nous allons dormir.

-Évidemment, chez Granny. Répondit Emma.

-OK... Alors allons y.

Ils se rendirent tous dans l'auberge et furent accueilli par une vieille dame qui visiblement les connaissaient. Jess resta en retrait avec Ellie. Elle avait juste hâte de rentrer dans une chambre et de s'y reposer.


	22. Chapitre 22 : L'appartement

Le lendemain matin

Jess venait de se réveiller, elle se rappela qu'elle devait prendre un café avec le pirate. Elle descend alors accompagnée de sa fille dans le restaurant. Elle fut accueilli par une jeune femme brune très belle mais peu vêtu. Celle-ci semblait heureuse de la voir. Elle se jeta sur elle en criant :

-Jess, c'est bien toi? Comme je suis contente de te voir !

-Excusez moi, on se connaît ?

-Ohh, je vois tu n'a pas retrouvé ta mémoire.

-Désolé Ruby, mais moi je me souviens de toi, dit Ellie

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ces dents. Il faut dire que la jeune femme et sa fille lui avaient beaucoup manqué.

-Je vous sert quoi ? Demanda t-elle ?

-Et bien un café noir avec des pancakes pour moi et toi Ellie ? Dit Jess.

-Chocolat à la cannelle et pancakes aussi. Répondit Ellie.

-Très bien je vous apporte ça de suite, dit Ruby avec un grand sourire.

-Euh Ruby, c'est ça ? Demanda Jess.

-Oui ? Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre un autre café, j'attend quelqu'un.

-Bien sûr, c'est noté. Je vous apporte ça de suite.

Le pirate entra dans le restaurant. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, il se dirigea vers Jess et sa fille.

-Mesdemoiselles, avaient vous bien dormi?

-Oui merci. Répondit Jess

-Ouiii Crochet!

-Bonjour gamine, tu va bien?

C'est alors que les commandes arrivèrent. Ruby salua le pirate, posa les boissons chaudes et retourna au bar.

-Tu m'a pris un café Swan ?

-Oh vous n'aimez pas ça peut être, désolé.

-Si si c'est juste… Merci.

Le pirate regarda sa belle. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne se méfiait pas de lui depuis leur retour. Elle avait l'air détendu.

-Je ne savais même pas ce que vous vouliez manger donc je n'ai rien pris.

-C'est très bien comme ça love ça ira.

Jess regarda le capitaine et leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Ohh Jess, désolé, pas love, Jess.

-Ah oui, merci dit Jess en souriant au pirate.

-Alors, tu as quelques souvenirs de Storybrooke ?

-Euh non désolé, je ne me rappel pas être déjà venue ici.

-Ah oui, d'ailleurs, peut être serait il judicieux que je vous emmène dans votre ancien appartement.

-Notre appartement ?

-Oui quand vous étiez ici vous aviez un appartement juste au dessous de celui d'Emma et ses parents. Peut être que ça te rappellera des souvenirs.

-Et bien, je veux bien essayer, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça me reviendra tout ça, c'est tellement bizarre.

À ce moment, la sonnette retentie. David et Mary Margarett entrèrent. Les yeux de la petite Ellie s'illuminairent.

-Grand père cria t-elle en courant vers David.

Jess se retourna vers la porte.

-Ellie où vas tu ?

-C'est ton père Swan ! Lui dit Crochet.

-Mon ? Père ?

-Je sais c'est compliqué mais je suis prêt à t'aider si tu veux, lui répondit le pirate en posant sa main sur la sienne. Regardes ta fille, tu pense qu'elle se jetterait sur lui si elle ne le connaissait pas.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

Jess se leva et son père la prit dans ses bras.

-Euh… Bonjour, dit Jess.

-Jess, tout va bien ? Demanda David.

-Désolé camarade, elle ne se rappelle pas. Elle n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire.

-Je vois, mais Ellie elle m'a reconnue.

-Oui la magie est imprévisible camarade.

-Je ne suis pas ton camarade, pirate ! Lui dit David.

-Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser, vous avez certainement plein de choses à vous raconter.

-Oui ça serait mieux. Dit David. Tu m'a tellement manqué Jess.

À ce moment là, Emma et Henry entrèrent dans le restaurant. Jess ne répondit pas à son père, elle se dirigea vers Emma et lui dit :

-Je peux te laisser Ellie pour quelques heures ?

-Oui bien sur, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose.

-Pas de soucis. A tout à l'heure, on s'appelle.

Jess sorti du restaurant et rattrappa Crochet

-Attendez, et pour l'appartement ?

-Swan, tu ne reste pas avec ta famille ?

-Je ne connais pas ces gens. Et j'aimerai me rappeler quand même.

-Ahh donc tu avoues que tu as oublié tes souvenirs.

-Non je dis juste que visiblement tout le monde me connaît ici et moi je ne me rappel de rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Vous, et Ellie. Elle se rappel de toutes ces personnes visiblement.

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous avez raison quand vous dites qu'Ellie ne fait pas confiance à n'importe qui. Vous avez l'air de la connaître.

-Alors tu me fais confiance Swan ?

-Je n'irai peut être pas jusque là. Lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tiens, nous sommes arrivé.

Jess regarda l'immeuble mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Crochet la fit entrer et monter jusque devant la porte.

-Tu as les clefs ?

-Les clés demanda Jess, bah non ! Enfin je crois pas. Elle sorti un trousseaux de clés de son sac.

J'ai ça mais c'était mon ancien appartement de Boston.

Crochet prit les clés , en enfonça une dans la serrure, tourna et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tu vois, je n'ai rien fais, c'était juste dans ton sac love.

Jess ne comprenait pas mais elle entra sans l'appartement. Elle retrouva toutes ses affaires qui avaient censées brûler à Boston. Crochet la laissa vagabonder dans les lieux. Jess entra dans une pièce qui visiblement était un chambre d'enfant. Elle s'asseya sur le lit et reconnu le doudou de sa fille.

-Mr lapin…. Dit elle tout bas.

Crochet s'était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Alors love, tu me crois maintenant ?

-Je suis bien obligé je crois. C'est le doudou de ma fille. Je croyais qu'il était perdu à jamais. C'est son père qui lui avait acheté, le seul souvenir qu'elle a de lui.

Elle avait l'air triste en évoquant le père de sa fille. Jess ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Crochet ne voulait pas être intrusif mais Jess continua.

Will était dans l'armée. Il n'a jamais vu sa fille. J'étais enceinte de 8 mois quand 2 hommes ont frappé à ma porte. Je pensais que c'était lui, il devait rentrer mais c'était son supérieur. Il m'ont ramené un drapeau, ses médailles et ce lapin dans un petit sac en papier rose. Will devait rentrer juste avant l'accouchement c'est pour ça qu'il avait acheté ce cadeau mais il n'est jamais rentré. Il a était pris dans une explosion avec toute sa brigade. Personne n'en est sorti vivant. Jess ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte, mais des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans discontinuer. Crochet s'était approché d'elle et lui avait pris la main. Elle leva les yeux et elle vit le pirate la regarder avec peine. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respira son odeur. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle connaissait cet odeur. Ce mélange de cuir, de sel et de rhum. Crochet passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle se repris, essuya ses larmes et lui dit :

-Merci, ça ne te dérange si on va marcher un peu ?

-Ohhh tu me tutoie maintenant Swan ? Y'a du progrès.

Jess souri et lui dit :

-Bien ma fille te fait confiance, ma sœur te connais et "mon père" à l'air de te détester donc…

Crochet souri et lui dit :

-Allez viens, on sort.

Jess prit Mr lapin et dit :

-Je ne peux pas le laisser ici. Allons y.

Jess et Crochet marchaient le long de la plage. Elle finit par s'assoir et lui dire :

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure. En voyant ce doudou tout s'est accéléré dans ma tête. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir.

-Tu ne t'étais jamais confié comme ça Swan. Ça me touches.

-Vraiment, mais nous avions quelles genre de relations tous les deux ?

-Compliqué je dirai, ria Crochet.

-D'accord. Est-ce qu'on était amoureux ?

-Non je crois pas répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Jess sourit, regarda l'horizon et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du pirate.

-Merci.

-De rien Swan. Si tu souhaite te confier, je suis là love.

\- Merci encore, love. Dit elle avec un clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir Crochet.

Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes puis le téléphone de Jess sonna. C'était Emma.

Elle expliqua rapidement à Jess qu'elle devait regrouper tous les habitants afin d'essayer de trouver qui avait lancé le nouveau sort noir. Henry et Jess devaient rester avec Mary Margarett. Emma ajouta :

-Sinon toi ça va ? Tu es où ?

-Ohh j'ai redécouvert mon ancien appartement. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai retrouvé.

-Hum… Non

-Mr lapin s'exclama Jess

-Vraiment, ohhh c'est Ellie qui va être heureuse. Écoutes, l'un des nains à disparu est-ce que tu pourrai jeter un œil vers la forêt ?

-Euh oui bien sur, mais je ne suis pas certaine de savoir ce que je cherche.

-Tu es toujours avec Crochet ?

-Euh oui. Dit Jess timidement

-Et bien emmènes le avec toi. Tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est comme ça qu'on faisait avant.

-Ohhh je vois. Je te rappel tout à l'heure alors. Bisou Emma.

-Bisou Jess.

Jess raccrochant le téléphone puis se tourna vers le pirate.

-Il faut qu'on aille fouiller la forêt, l'un des nains à disparu dit elle en souriant et hochant la tête de gauche à droite, se rendant compte de l'ironie de la situation.

-D'accord love, allons y.

-Quoi? Rien ne te choqué ?

-Bah non, c'était votre quotidien avant la malédiction.

-"Votre"? Pas le tien ?

-À vrai dire Swan, je ne suis pas arrivé depuis très longtemps à Storybrooke. Et puis tu connais un peu mon histoire non ? Je suis le capitaine Crochet, un méchant.

-Donc nous n'étions pas vraiment dans le même camp ?

-Et bien disons que pour toi j'ai changé.

-Pour moi ? Demanda Jess intriguée.

-C'est un longue histoire love, et si nous en reparlerions plus tard ? Un nain nous attend dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui, en route, mais tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça…

-Je sais, tu es une coriace.

Jess se leva et parti vers la route. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la voiture de Jess et rejoignit rapidement la forêt grâce aux instructions du pirate.

Les deux nouveaux amis marchaient sur le sentier quand ils entendirent des cris. Ils se précipitèrent vers ceux ci et tombèrent d'abord sur David.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'homme prévenant.

-Oui, oui les cris venaient de par là répondit Jess en montrant une direction.

Ils avencerent tous les 3 et tombèrent sur un groupe d'hommes armés d'arc et de flèches.

-Ohohoh, dit Crochet en passant devant Jess comme pour la protéger. Nous sommes là en amis, nous avons entendu quelqu'un crier et nous sommes à la recherche d'un de nos camarades.

-Compagnons, baissaient vos armes cria l'un d'entre eux, visiblement leur chef.

Tous obéir et l'homme s'approcha du groupe la main tendue

-Robin de Locksley, enchanté. Désolé, l'un de mes compagnons vient de se faire enlever par une créature volante.

-Robin des bois murmura Jess à elle même.

-Une créature volante, ça ne te rappelle rien Swan ?

-Matt… Répondit elle tristement.

-Oui, ton petit ami qui voulait te tuer.

-Ton petit ami ? Demanda David.

Jess lança un regard noir à Crochet et à ce moment, le singe volant réapparu dans le ciel et jeta Petit Jean au sol puis attaque le groupe.

-Occupes toi de lui Swan, il faut que tu le soigne. Cria Crochet à la jeune femme.

Jess se précipita sur le blessé et comprima la plaie.

-Il perd beaucoup trop de sang, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Crochet enfonça son épée dans le cœur du singe volant et celui ci disparu.

-Utilises tes pouvoirs Swan. Lui dit-il.

Jess ne comprenait pas. Elle tourna la tête vers David qui hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

Jess resta figé sans savoir quoi faire. Petit Jean perdu connaissance et David décida de le transporter à l'hôpital.

Arrivés sur place, le blessé se fit examiner par le docteur Whale. Jess alla s'assoir et fut vite rejoint par Crochet.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Évidemment tu ne te rappel pas pour tes pouvoirs non plus. Dit Crochet à Jess

-Mes pouvoirs ?

-Oui, tu as guéri mes blessures une fois, c'est même comme ça que tu as découvert tes pouvoirs. Dit Crochet avec un grand sourire.

-Alors comme ça tu avait un petit ami à New York ? Demanda David.

-Ohh oui, mais visiblement c'était pas la bonne personne, encore...

-Alors c'est que vous étiez surveiller Emma et toi dit Crochet. Par la même personne qui a jeté la malédiction.

À ce moment, le blessé s'agita et une queue sortie de son pantalon. Il s'était transformé en singe volant à son tour. Il sorti alors en cassant une fenêtre.

Jess et le groupe décidèrent de retourner chez David où ils retrouveraient certainement Emma et Regina.

Quand il arrivèrent, Regina et Henry discutaient. Visiblement Regina avait réussi à inviter son fils à passer la journée avec elle malgré qu'il ne se rappel pas d'elle. Elle semblait vraiment très perturbée. Crochet pris la parole :

-Humm il faut qu'on parle, on a du nouveau.

-OK allons dehors dit Emma. Alors ?

-Petit Jean, l'un des compagnon de Robin a était mordu par un des singes volants. Nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital et il s'est à son tour transformé en singe volant. Dit David.

-Mais attend, Jess et moi avons était blessé à New-York et nous ne nous sommes pas transformé pour autant, ajouta Crochet.

-Oui mais il n'y a pas assez de magie à New York, et les toxines ont dû disparaître avant que vous arriviez. Ajouta Regina.

-Alors les nains ont étaient transformés eux aussi ? Demanda Emma.

-C'est possible. Dit David.

-Et peut être que Neal aussi alors ? Demanda Emma.

-On ne peut pas savoir, répondit son père.

-Il est fort, il s'en sortira Swan. Soutena Crochet.

-Très bien, alors nous avons vu une personne disparaître dans une fumée verte avec Emma, dit Regina.

-Et les singes volants ajouta Emma

-La méchante sorcière de l'ouest répondit Jess, c'est à elle qu'on aurait à faire?

-Quoi tu veux dire qu'elle aussi elle existe? Dit Emma.

-Et c'est la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant qui dit ça ? Ironisa Crochet.

-Oui mais je ne pensais pas que…

-OK très bien, nous avons besoin de repos, ajouta David, nous reprendrons les recherches demain.

Tous aquiecierent et se rendirent dans leurs appartements.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvent tous chez les Charmant. Il était convenu que Regina garderait Henry, Blanche Ellie et le reste du groupe tenté de trouver des indices sur la sorcière. Ils prirent donc la direction du bureau de Regina. David trouva des traces de houx sur le sol qui se trouve au nord de la forêt. Ils allaient partir mais Mary Margarett l'appela. Elle avait besoin de lui car leur sage femme Zelena devait passer dans leur appartement.

-OK pas de soucis. Dit Jess. Je vais passer chercher Ellie, est-ce que ça ira pour vous deux ?

-Oui, ça ira love répondit Crochet avec un clin d'œil.

Jess leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Je te ramène Jess ? Demanda David.

-Bien c'est au même endroit alors oui sourira Jess.

Après un long silence dans la voiture David pris la parole.

-Alors comme ça tu avais rencontré quelqu'un à New York ?

-Oui mais ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne personne encore une fois.

-Ohhh bien mieux que ce pirate.

Jess regarda l'homme qui devait être son père. Elle souri et dit :

-Et bien c'est un discours de papa ça.

David lui sourit et ajouta :

-Oui, je prend soin de ma fille.

-Désolé, lui dit elle.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ?

-De ne pas me rappeler. Ça doit être frustrant pour toi.

-Ça reviendra chérie, j'en suis sûr.

Ils étaient arrivés assez vite. Jess récupéra sa fille et se rendit dans son appartement.

-Ohhh mais c'est notre maison, dit Ellie

-Oui, je suis venue tout à l'heure, et devine ce que j'ai trouvé ?

Jess sorti Mr lapin de son sac. Les yeux de sa fille se mirent immédiatement à briller.

-Mr lapin cria t-elle en éclatant en sanglots. Jess ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Sa fille était au courant de toute l'histoire de son père. Jess pris sa fille dans ses bras.

-Ça va chérie ?

-Je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvé maman. J'y tien beaucoup tu sais. Je t'aime maman.

-Je sais chérie, moi aussi cela m'avait fait de la peine. Je t'aime fort ma puce.

-Écoutes, je pensais qu'on pouvait peut être remettre en place l'appartement. Faire un peu de ménage, non ?

-Ouiii, ça veut dire qu'on va rester ici alors ?

-Je sais pas chérie, tu sais il y a Henry et tante Emma aussi. Et puis ici la vie est dangereuse. Il y a toujours des nouveaux monstres ou des sorcières...

-Je comprend maman, mais ici il y a notre famille.

-Il n'y a pas à discuter. Nous verrons bien comment cela se passera.

-D'accord maman mais moi je voudrais bien rester.

Jess ne répondit pas pour ne pas décevoir sa fille. Elle lui souria et lui dit :

-Bon!

-Aller au travail maman.

Mère et fille passèrent le reste de la journée à ranger et nettoyer les lieux.

En fin de journée, Jess alla chercher à manger chez Granny. En arrivant chez elle, Emma l'appela pour la tenir au courant de leur progression. Elle et Crochet avaient trouvé la maison de la sorcière, David s'était fait voler son épée, symbole totem de son courage. Mais ils avaient surtout découvert une cage où visiblement le ténébreux avait été fait prisonnier. Emma donna rendez vous à Jess au café Granny le lendemain avant l'ouverture de celui-ci. Jess raccrocha et trouva sa fille endormie sur le canapé. Elle sourit et la porta dans son lit comme elle l'avait souvent fait, à ceci près qu'elle n'était plus une toute petite fille.


	23. Chapitre 23 : La Révélation

**Le lendemain au café Granny**

Arrivées chez Granny, Ellie courru vers Granny et lui fit un gros câlin.

-Dépêchez vous on ouvre dans 20 minutes. Et toi ma jolie, tu veux un chocolat ? Dit la vieille dame.

-Ohh oui répondit la petite qui s'éloignait déjà avec la grand mère.

-Alors, on fait quoi ? Demanda Jess.

-Et bien il faudrait retrouver cette sorcière et Gold aussi. Dit David.

-Gold, mais nous sommes tous d'accord que nous avons vu Gold mourir l'année dernière ! S'exclama Emma.

-Et bien j'ai peut être une théorie. Dit Crochet, lorsque nous étions dans la forêt enchantée Neal était très triste de ne plus avoir de famille. Il voulait absolument trouver le moyen de faire revenir son père.

-Faire revenir son père ? Mais c'est impossible. Dit Emma.

-Avec la magie, rien n'est impossible s'exclama Regina.

-Mais Neal est introuvable, et le crocodile ne suis pas sûr que notre ami est réussi, termina Crochet.

-Si Rumplestiltskin est en vie c'est le seul qui va pouvoir nous dire qui est cette sorcière. Dit Mary Margarett.

-Et bien, peu importe, mais si cette sorcière a enfermé Gold dans sa cave elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je vais retourner fouiller cette maison et la trouver, elle n'avait pas à marcher sur mes plates bandes. S'énerva Regina.

Elle partit en direction de la grange.

-Je vais rester avec les enfants aujourd'hui Emma dit Jess. Ça fait 2 jours qu'ils sont seuls.

-Super, Henry commence à se poser des questions. Répondit Emma.

Jess appela Ellie et parti chercher Henry pour le petit déjeuner. Le reste du groupe allait retrouver Belle afin de découvrir un maximum d'informations sur Gold et son fils.

Dans l'après midi, Jess se rapprocha de Henry alors qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc et lui dit :

-Ça va, je te sens dans tes pensées ?

-Oui c'est juste que maman est très absente en ce moment. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

-Tu sais Henry, cette affaire est difficile pour elle. Je pense qu'elle t'en parlera, je ne peux pas le faire à sa place.

-Je sais tante Jess mais il jours nous étions à New York, j'étais avec mes amis, j'avais une vie d'adolescent normale. Nous étions tous les 4 et on s'amusait beaucoup. Depuis qu'on est ici, tout le monde agit bizarrement avec moi comme pour me cacher quelque chose.

-Je sais Henry mais tout va revenir à la normale crois moi.

Jess pris Henry dans ses bras alors que Ellie qui était monté dans le château en bois l'appelait.

Alors que les enfants jouaient, Jess en profita pour appeler sa sœur.

-Allô ? La voix d'Emma était très basse.

-Emma ? Tu vas bien ?

-Euh non pas vraiment.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Nous avons retrouvé Gold et Neal.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

-Il est mort. Neal est mort. Emma éclata en sanglot.

-Ohhh Emma, où es tu, je dépose les enfants et j'arrive.

-Au lac, mais il faut que je parles avec Henry.

-OK je vois. Je te le ramène lui dit Jess.

-Bien à tout de suite.

10 minutes plus tard, Jess Henry et Ellie étaient au lac. Lorsque Emma arriva, Jess et Ellie partirent pour les laisser discuter.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Ellie demanda à sa mère :

-Maman, il se passe quoi avec Henry, tout va bien ? Tante Emma avait l'air triste.

-Ohhh chérie ! Jess s'arrêta pour expliquer à sa fille.

-Le père d'Henry est mort.

-Oncle Neal ?

-Tu le connais ma puce ?

-Oui on l'a vu l'année dernière. Avec Henry on allait jouer avec lui.

La petite sanglota mais sa maman l'a pris vite dans ses bras. Une fois calmée Jess décida de rentrer avec sa fille. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte de leur appartement, Crochet les attendait.

Je vous ai ramené le dîner dit il en tendant un sac en papier à Jess.

Ellie passa devant lui sans même un regard. Elle avait l'air très triste.

-Ohh tout va bien ? Ta fille n'a pas l'air bien Swan.

-J'ai dû lui dire pour Neal. Répondit Jess.

-Ohh je vois. Tu penses que je peux aller lui parler ?

-Tu peux toujours essayer. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de Neal si ce n'est qu'il a abandonné Emma alors qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour la consoler peut être que toi tu pourra. Pendant ce temps je vais préparer le dîner.

Jess sorti des assiettes, verres, et couverts. Elle mit les lasagnes ramenée par Crochet au four pour les réchauffer. Jess alla même chercher une bouteille de vin. Après ces deux jours, elle avait besoin de décompresser un peu.

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Ellie**.

Crochet toqua à la porte de la fillette.

-Je peux entrer gamine ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Ça me rappel aussi que mon papa est mort. Ça me rend triste de pas avoir de papa.

-Tu sais j'ai bien connu Neal. Il était un peu plus vieux que toi. Je l'ai récupéré sur mon bâteau. C'était un véritable héros.

La petite fille attrapa son doudou et s'approcha du pirate. Il lui raconta quelques aventures qu'ils avaient vécus Neal et lui. La fillette se calma et retrouva petit à petit le sourire. Jess passa sa tête et resta appuyé contre la porte à contempler sa fille et le pirate. Crochet senti une présence. Il leva la tête et vit la jeune femme.

-Le dîner est prêt, vous avez faim ?

-Ohhh oui ! S'écria Ellie

Puis elle sortit en courant vers la table.

-Tu as réussi, merci Crochet. Elle a l'air d'aller bien mieux.

-De rien love, bien je vais vous laisser dîner.

-Quoi ? Mais il y en a assez pour 3 et en plus j'ai sorti une bouteille de vin.

-Ohhh si tu me prend par les sentiments love.

Jess leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et partit en direction de la salle à manger.

Le repas se déroula dans un calme apaisant. Après avoir terminé son assiette, Ellie alla se coucher accompagnée par sa maman. Crochet en profita pour débarrasser la table.

Jess revint 5 min après. Elle pris les verres et la bouteille de vin et invita Crochet à s'installer dans le canapé.

-Merci pour la soirée, lui dit-elle. C'était deux jours assez compliqués.

-J'imagine love. Et tu n'a toujours pas retrouvé ta mémoire ?

-Non mais Régina y travail je crois. Elle est tellement triste pour Henry. Je dois avouer que si Ellie ne se souvenait plus de moi je ferai tout pour qu'elle se rappelle de moi. Ça doit être tellement frustrant

-C'est ça, frustrant.

-Ohh désolé Crochet. Tu es un peu dans cette situation avec moi aussi c'est ça ?

Crochet regarda la jeune femme d'un air triste.

Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard profond.

-Ta fille m'a parlé de son père. Elle a dit qu'elle était triste de ne pas l'avoir connu.

-Oui j'imagine. Il faudrait vraiment que je l'emmène à Boston pour que l'on aille sur sa tombe, pauvre chérie.

Elle se lève et se ressert du vin.

-Tu va être soule love, et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ivre c'était pas très beau se moqua t-il.

-Vraiment, tu m'a déjà vu ivre?

-Ohh oui Swan !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de si grave ?

-Et bien tout d'abord tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi, tu m'a traîné sur la plage puis tu t'es baigné en sous vêtement. Ensuite j'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour que tu sortes de l'eau. Tu ne voulais toujours pas rentrer chez toi alors nous sommes allés sur mon bateau. Puis tu as insisté pour que nous dormions ensemble.

Le pirate omis bien entendu de lui dire qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus et embrassé fougueusement. Et surtout qu'elle s'était enfuit le lendemain matin sans même un au revoir.

-Ahhh j'ai fais ça ? Je suis vraiment désolé Crochet. Promis, je n'irais pas me baigner en sous vêtements ce soir. Dit-elle en souriant.

Le pirate la regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle était tellement belle. Elle avait le teint rosi par le vin. Elle détourna le regard, alors le capitaine posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Jess se laissa faire, le vin l'avait fait baisser les armes. Le pirate approcha son visage de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent quand :

-Maman… Dit une petite voix, j'ai fais un cauchemar.

Jess sursauta et s'écarta vite de Crochet.

-Ohh chérie, viens.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre.

Jess réapparu quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon. Crochet l'attendait avec son manteau.

-Ohh tu pars déjà, mais il reste du vin !

-Je dois rentrer. Je ne veux pas louper l'enterrement demain.

-Oui bien sur, mais je voudrais juste qu'on termine ce que nous avions commencé.

-C'est à dire love ?

Jess se rapprocha de Crochet. Mais cette fois c'est elle qui posa sa main sur son visage. Elle caressait doucement la joue du pirate, approcha sa bouche et l'embrassa. Le capitaine passa sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir le baiser. Et d'un coup, révélation, Jess eu un flash, sa mémoire était revenue. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et dit :

-Cro… Crochet? C'est bien toi ?

-Swan oui c'est moi, tout va bien ?

-Je me rappelle maintenant.

-Vraiment ? Dit Crochet stupéfait

-Oui, oui, toi, Emma la sauveuse, la méchante reine, Blanche et mon père …

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda le pirate

-Et bien le baiser.

-Mais ça n'a pas marché à New York.

-Oui mais tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

Jess se stoppa. Elle en avait déjà trop dit. Alors elle avait de réels sentiments pour ce pirate. Celui-ci la regarda avec un grand sourire mais n'ajouta aucun mot. Il passa son bras autour de son cou et la rapprocha de lui. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position sans bouger. Après quelques minutes, Crochet décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur le coin de la lèvre de sa belle et rentra dans sa chambre chez Granny.

**POV Crochet**

Allongé dans son lit, il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Jess l'avait embrassé et avait même sous entendu qu'elle l'aimait. C'est bien plus que ce qu'il espérait. Il avait passé une année entière à penser à ce moment. Il avait tellement été déçu lors de sa réaction à New York. Crochet ne voulait pas s'emballer. Il connaissait bien sa Swan aussi. Il savait que l'alcool l'avait désinhibé. Dès le lendemain elle reconstruirai ses murs qui se dressaient entre deux. Le sommeil le gagnait petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le souvenir des douces lèvres de sa belle.

**POV de Jess**

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jess débarrassa les verres. L'alcool lui tournait un peu la tête, elle passa par la chambre de sa fille. Elle la regardait dormir. Ellie avait tellement grandi cette année. Leur année à New York l'avait beaucoup aidé. Storybrooke n'était pas une ville pour cette fillette. Jess referma doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Elle passa par la salle de bain et alla se coucher.

Allongée dans son lit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son beau pirate. Elle l'avait embrassé, et surtout elle se souvenait… Donc elle ressentait des choses pour lui, des sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Lui, cet homme macho, qui l'a prenait souvent de haut. Comment avait elle pu baisser à ce point sa garde ?

Puis elle repensa à Will. Son premier et seul amour. Le père de sa fille. Il lui manquait tellement. Cela la rendait triste, sa fille aussi était triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ? Voir sa femme avec un autre homme. Elle savait bien qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Evidemment après presque 10 ans , il était temps qu'elle refasse sa vie, pour elle et pour sa fille. En plus Ellie aimait vraiment Crochet. Ah Crochet… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses beaux yeux bleus dans lesquelles elle se perdait souvent. Jess ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	24. Chapitre 24 : De la magie

**Le lendemain vers 10h30.**

\- Ellie, chérie, viens par ici.

\- Je suis vraiment obligée de mettre cette robe ?

\- Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça, mais tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ce matin ?

\- Oui c'est l'enterrement d'oncle Neal.

\- Oui, donc c'est pour cela la tenue.

\- Je sais maman.

La petite fille portait une robe bleue marine, elle n'aimait pas être en robe… Comme sa mère ceci dit.

\- Bien ma puce, et encore une chose. Tu sais, Henry n'a plus de souvenirs. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse attention à ce qu'on va dire. Tante Emma lui a dit qui était son père mais il ne se souvient pas de lui. Il ne comprendra pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passera.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi maman ?

\- Rien chérie, juste attention si tu lui parles.

\- Mais peut être que c'est l'occasion de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs. S'exclama la petite.

\- C'est pas à nous de décider de ça chérie. C'est à tante Emma.

La sonnette retentit à ce moment.

Jess alla ouvrir mais ne s'attendait pas à voir cette personne.

\- Crochet ?

\- Bonjour ma belle, je me suis dis que je pourrais vous accompagner.

\- Merci c'est gentil. Lui répondit elle.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille et ajouta :

\- Va chercher ton manteau chérie.

La petite fille s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Jess en profita pour se tourner vers Crochet et lui dire :

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'étais un peu trop éméché.

Le pirate se rapprocha d'elle, la prit par la taille et posa son front sur le sien et dit :

\- Ohhh ce n 'est pas grave. J'ai aimé la Swan ivre.

Puis il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière alors que sa fille arrivait. Elle adressa un sourire gêné à Crochet, puis mit sa veste.

_"Ohhh non ça recommence, pourquoi je suis encore tombé dans le panneau ? Mais c'est pas possible. Cette femme va me rendre fou. Est-ce qu'elle va encore me faire miroiter des choses comme ça longtemps ?_" pensa Crochet.

Le pirate avait la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés. Il ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte, mais son visage était triste. Jess posa la main sur son épaule et lui dit assez bas pour pas que sa fille entende :

\- Il faut y aller. Je suis désolée, il faut que tu me laisse du temps.

Elle avait bien compris le message. Il fallait juste qu'il lui laisse du temps. Mais lui avait déjà beaucoup attendu. Qu'importe, il irait au bout du monde pour elle. La preuve il avait traversé les royaumes pour la retrouver. Mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore. Il lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Il fit une courbette en disant :

\- Mesdames… Après vous.

Jess sourit et sortit de l'appartement avec sa fille, en lui soufflant un "Merci".

**Quelques heures plus tard chez Granny's**

Après l'enterrement emplis d'émotions, tout le monde s'était retrouvé chez Granny. Emma avait du mal à accuser le coup et avait juré à Crochet de se venger de cette sorcière. Celui-ci avait proposé à la jeune femme d'emmener Henry en mer afin de lui parler de son père.

C'est alors que la méchante sorcière de l'ouest était apparu dans le café. Elle révéla être la sœur de Regina et la provoqua en duel le soir même.

Le groupe avait finalement réussit à joindre Gold par le biai de Belle mais celui-ci était incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de Zelena. Regina s'était réfugié dans la forêt après avoir découvert une lettre dans son caveau.

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour assister au duel entre les 2 sorcières. C'est finalement Regina qui avait fait fuire la méchante sorcière de l'ouest non sans leur promettre qu'elle serait bientôt de retour pour la détruire.

Crochet avait ramené Henry à Emma et lui avait expliqué que Baelfire était très présent dans son fils et qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise toute la vérité avant de retourner à New York. Il savait très bien aussi que si Emma partait, Jess partirait aussi. L'enjeu était trop important pour lui.

**Le lendemain matin**

Après un petit déjeuner chez Granny Jess et sa fille rentraient dans leur appartement.

Elles arrivèrent sur le port où se trouvait Crochet et Mr Mouche. Ellie courru pour le rejoindre. Le pirate avait l'air contrarié et Jess s'en était bien rendu compte.

-Crochet, tout va bien ?

-Oui Swan, c'est Mouche qui ne veut pas entendre…

-Tu viens quand à la maison pour voir Peter Pan? Demanda Ellie au Pirate.

-Swan ? Pan est chez vous ?

\- Mais non en film ! Lui dit Ellie

\- En quoi ? Swan ta fille va bien ? Je ne comprend pas.

\- On te montrera Crochet, il faut bien que tu rencontre ton alter ego.

Tout à coup, un singe volant apparu. Il fonça sur Ellie. Crochet s'interposa mais il fut projeté 3m plus loin. La fillette se figea de peur. Le singe, fit demi tour et l'attaqua de nouveau. Le pirate trop mal en point essaya de se lever mais n'y arriva pas. Jess leva les mains en criant "NON ". À cet instant le singe fut projeté sur le sol. Il hurla et s'en alla sans se retourner.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda Jess.

Puis elle se précipita vers sa fille et la pris dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui maman, mais regarde Crochet ! Ça ne va pas, fais quelque chose pour lui.

Jess scrutta sa fille avant de se précipiter vers le capitaine.

-Crochet ça va ?

-J'ai connu mieux mais j'ai connu pire aussi, love

-Attend, comment peux tu plaisanter dans ce moment là ? Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête.

Jess regarda le crâne du pirate. Il était plutôt bien amoché. Cela la fit paniquer . D'un coup de la lumière bleue claire sorta de ses mains alors qu'elle examinait son pirate.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce sont tes pouvoirs Swan. Articule difficilement Crochet.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Jess était paniqué.

-Love, calme toi, concentre toi et tu réussira à me soigner. Dit-il en s'évanouissant.

À l'entente de ces mots, Jess tenta de se calmer. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se concentra sur la blessure de son pirate. Celle-ci se referma doucement. Jess serra fort Crochet qui commençait à se réveiller dans ses bras et ils furent rejoint par Ellie qui avait eu très peur.

Crochet murmura un merci à la jeune femme qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la ? Demanda Jess.

-Oui, ce sont tes pouvoirs. Mais ils réagissent encore avec de fortes émotions. Il faut que tu t'entraîne Swan. Regardes, tu as réussi à me remettre sur pied en un rien de temps.

-Mouais, je suis pas sûre d'en avoir besoin. Et regarde Ellie ! C'est pas une vie pour elle.

-Je dois y aller. Il faut que je garde Henry aujourd'hui, demande d'Emma.

-Oui, nous aussi. On se voit plus tard.

-Au revoir Crochet. Dit Ellie.

Puis Jess et sa fille se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

**Le soir même.**

Sur les quais, Crochet avait accompagné Ariel pour qu'elle retrouve son prince, mais persuadé qu'il était mort, il lui avait tout avoué. Lorsqu'ils étaient retenus dans la forêt enchantée, il avait condamné son prince en échange de son navire. Crochet se sentait tellement coupable.

-Je pensais que cela aurait pu combler un vide en moi ! Un cœur brisé, un amour perdu. Tu devrai comprendre ça mieux que personne.

\- Ohh parce que le pirate a un cœur qui peut aimer ?

\- Oui bien plus que tu ne le pense. Je n'ai pas réussi à me retirer cette femme de la tête.

\- Et est-ce que je peux savoir qui est cette femme ?

\- Jessica Swan. Je suis amoureux de Jess !

Sur ses paroles, la petite sirène se transforma en Zelena !

-Quoi ? Mais comment ?

-Ohh ne t'inquiète pas pour ta sirène, elle va bien et file le parfait amour avec son prince sur l'île du pendu !

Mais il me fallait surtout que tu me donne le nom de ta douce pour que je puisse ensorceler tes lèvres, enfin plutôt tes baisers ! Vois tu les pouvoir de ta Swan sont extrêmement puissants mais elle ne sait pas s'en servir de plus ils sont lié à ceux de la sauveuse ! Si l'une perd ses pouvoirs, l'autre aussi ! Lorsque tu embrassera ta chère et tendre, elle perdra ses pouvoirs et la sauveuse aussi et là plus rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter.

-Je lui dirai ! Et les sœurs Swan te vaincront!

\- Tu ne fera rien pirate ! Si tu leur dit, je m'en prendrais à ses amis, à sa famille, à sa fille !

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Ohhh tu t'es pris d'affection pour la petite. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais remplacer son père ?

\- Je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je vais te tuer sorcière!

\- Crois tu vraiment faire le poid face à moi ? Ton petit crochet peut peut être atteindre de simple mortels mais moi.

Zelena se mit à rire. Crochet serra les poings. Elle avait raison. Que pouvait il faire contre elle? Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Jess ou Emma. Il était bloqué. La sorcière ajouta :

-N'oublis pas, ne dis rien sinon je kidnappe la petite peste et je la donne à manger à mes singes. Ils ont bien failli l'avoir tout à l'heure !

Sur ces mots, Zelena disparu dans une fumée verte. Crochet quand à lui devait retrouver Emma afin de lui dire où se trouvait Henry.

**Chez les Charmant**

Emma venait de rentrer avec Régina. Jess qui les avait vu arriver sonna à la porte avec Ellie.

-Jess ? Tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle lui dit Emma en ouvrant la porte.

-Oui, il nous ait arrivé un truc de fou !

-Entrez vite !

Mère et fille entrèrent dans le loft.

-Je, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques moi aussi. Dit Jess sans tarder.

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Emma.

-Et bien, si j'ai bien suivi, votre mère était une sorcière non ? J'ai toujours ressentie une grande force en vous. Bien plus que nous deux réunis dit Regina en regardant Emma.

\- Oui il m'a parlé d'une certaine Morgane. Répondit Jess

-Qui ? Morgane, si c'est vraiment le cas alors vos pouvoirs peuvent être très puissants. Dit Régina enthousiaste. Vous pensez à ce que je pense Emma ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

-Il faudrait que vous aussi vous soyez mon élève. Il faut que vous appreniez à gérer votre magie.

-Maman, c'est génial ça ! S'exclama Ellie enthousiaste.

-Mouais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. S'interrogea Jess.

À ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Emma alla voir et laissa entrer Crochet.

-Henry n'est pas avec toi, l'interrogea t'elle.

-Non j'ai dû le confier à tes parents. Une affaire à régler avec la petite sirène et son prince.

-Rien de grave j'espère !

-Non elle est parti précipitamment retrouver son prince.

-Et bien Emma il est temps de mettre en pratique ce que nous avons vu tout à l'heure, dit Régina en amenant un miroir.

-Mais je croyais que c'était impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait dans un autre monde. L'interrogea Emma.

\- Pour moi oui, mais vous, vous devriez y arriver.

Crochet intervenu :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de s'immiscer dans les retrouvailles d'un jeune couple.

Emma se concentra alors et l'image du couple enlacé apparue sur le miroir.

Crochet se senti soulagé alors que les parents d'Emma arrivèrent.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots en rapport avec Henry et une voiture mais Jess n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait. Elle était noyé dans les yeux bleus du pirate qui n'avait pas remarqué son insistance.

Crochet sorti alors sans dire un mot. Jess le suivit.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui, j'ai eu une journée fatigante Swan. J'ai du courir dans toute la ville pour cette sirène.

-Oui mais grâce à toi elle a retrouvé son amour.

-Oui enfin c'est surtout grâce à elle, elle n'a jamais lâché.

-Et modeste avec ça !

Crochet se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Jess s'approcha de lui mais il prit les devants afin de ne pas la laisser l'embrasser. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui sourit et tourna les talons avant qu'elle n'en demande plus.

-Bonne nuit love !

-Bonne nuit capitaine !

Jess était de plus en plus perdue. Elle voulait quelque chose de sérieux avec ce pirate. Elle sentait qu'elle s'attachait de plus en plus à lui. Puis d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas rester ici à Storybrooke. C'était bien trop dangereux pour Ellie. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser des choses comme ce matin se reproduire. Ellie était en danger. Elle devait la protéger ! Elle devait rentrer à New York !

**Le lendemain matin**

Jess déposa Ellie à David afin de prendre son 1er cours de magie avec Régina.

Arrivée chez la maire, Jess sonna à la grande porte. Régina lui ouvrit alors. Elle lui fit passer le même test qu'à Emma la veille. Sur un pont qu'elle détruisit. Jess n'y arriva pas et Régina dû la téléporter sur la rive avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Puis elles retournèrent dans le salon de la maire.

-Et bien Melle Swan, il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas prête du tout pour ça !

-Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! J'aurai pu y rester là.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça Melle Swan ! Il y a que comme ça que vous pouvez faire sortir vos pouvoirs !

\- Il y a certainement un autre moyen ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me tuer.

\- Ohhh ne faites pas votre rabat-joie ! Aller, on y retourne! Bon, regardez cette boîte, concentrez vous dessus et essayez de la soulever .

Jess soupira et se concentra sur la boîte.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva au bord du gouffre près du pont. Au milieu du pont se trouvait Ellie. Les planches commençaient à tomber les unes après les autres.

-Maman, aides moi.

-Chérie, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

Les planches se dérobèrent sous les pieds d'Ellie et celle-ci tomba. Dans un réflexe, Jess réussit alors à la remonter près d'elle en la téléportant.

-Tout va bien chérie, je suis là !

-Merci maman.

Tout à coup, la petite Ellie disparue.

-Et bien voilà! Il suffit juste de vous titiller un peu.

-Non Régina, vous êtes allé trop loin ! Pas ma fille. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Mais ça a fonctionné, c'était le but.

Jess secoua le bras et les deux femmes se retrouvent dans le salon de Régina.

-Regardez vous avez même réussi à nous ramener chez moi.

-Régina et si j'avais fait la même chose avec Henry ? Comment auriez vous réagi ?

-Je… Vous avec raison Jess, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste provoquer un électrochoc chez vous ! Et on peut dire que ça a plutôt bien fonctionné alors !

-Je crois oui.

\- Aller la séance n'est pas terminée retournons y.

C'est ainsi que Jess et Régina passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à entraîner Jess.


	25. Chapitre 25 : L'enchantement

**Le lendemain**

Régina avait convoqué les Charmant, Emma, Crochet et Jess.

Les sœurs Swan avaient laissé leurs enfants à Ruby.

-Tu sais ce que Régina a en tête ? Demanda Jess à sa soeur.

\- Non elle ne m'a rien dit. Je sais juste qu'elle a besoin de nous.

Arrivées chez Régina les sœurs se séparèrent. Emma rejoignit ses parents et Jess se dirigea vers Crochet. Celui-ci tenait une pomme verte dans sa main.

-À ta place, je ne mangerai pas de pomme dans cette maison.

-Mouais souffla Crochet

-Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour Crochet ?

\- Il est parti quand la sorcière est arrivée.

-On va se débarrasser d'elle, Régina à un plan.

-Ça j'en suis sûr ! Répondit Crochet.

Autour de la table, Emma, David et Mary Margarett discutaient du prénom du futur enfant du couple. Régina arriva et stoppa leur discutions. Elle avait l'intention de faire parler sa mère afin d'en savoir plus sur Zelena. Le but de cette manœuvre était de réunir la meurtrière et l'arme du crime du meurtre de sa mère. Régina commença. Elle demanda alors à ses invités de se donner la main. Crochet prit la main de Jess. Un frisson le parcouru alors. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Lui dit Jess tout bas

-Oui love, ne t'inquiète pas.

Régina demanda à tous de penser à Cora. Un vortex s'ouvrit mais la sorcière n'était visiblement pas prête à parler à sa fille.

Mary Margarett décida de rester avec Régina pour "faire un peu de ménage" mais c'était surtout pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Les sœurs Swan regagnèrent l'auberge pour le dîner. Avant de rentrer se coucher, Jess proposa un verre à Crochet. Celui-ci accepta à condition que ça ne soit pas de l'alcool. Jess, devant le comptoir fixait un chocolat chaud. Elle se concentra et celui-ci disparu pour atterrir devant Crochet.

-Yes, bingo! Je pourrai ouvrir un café je crois !

-Wahou, impressionnant Swan ! Ironisa Crochet.

Jess se leva et s'asseya en face du pirate.

-Et encore, tu n'a pas tout vu ! Tu veux voir encore plus impressionnant ? Dit Jess en s'asseyant en face de Crochet.

D'un tour de main, elle fit disparaître le crochet du pirate.

-Ça suffit Swan, mon crochet n'est pas un jouet.

-Ohohoh rigola Jess, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

"_Et bien la sorcière à ensorcelé mes lèvres et menace de tuer ta fille si je ne te prive pas de tes pouvoirs en t'embrassant_" pensa le capitaine en remettant son crochet.

-Excuse mon manque de patience, c'est une longue histoire. Trop longue pour ce soir dit il.

-OK, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui,...

Jess ne pu terminer sa phrase Belle entra dans le restaurant en criant

-Emma…

-Elle est montée dans sa chambre dit Jess

-Je sais ce que Zelena veut faire ! Elle veut remonter le temps ! Il faut avertir Régina et les autres.

Jess appela sa sœur et et son père. Ils se rendirent tous chez Régina.

* * *

Une fois là-bas, Mary Margarett leur expliqua que Cora était quand même venue. Elle avait possédé un temps le corps de Régina afin de lui expliquer son histoire avec Zelena. Un jeune homme s'était fait passer pour un prince et lui avait pris sa virginité. Cora était tombé enceinte et c'était vu contrainte d'abandonner le bébé. Cora avait bien rencontré le prince Leopold et devait même se marier avec lui mais Eva, la mère de Blanche, l'avait dénoncé et avait tout gâché.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qui permet à Zelena de réaliser ce sort alors ? Demanda Jess.

-Le bébé. C'est lui la clef du sortilège de la sorcière. Dit David. C'est pour cela qu'elle tenait tant à être notre sage femme.

-Il faut absolument préserver ce bébé. Dit Jess

-Il va falloir faire vite alors, il n'y en n'a plus pour très longtemps ajouta Blanche.

**Le lendemain matin.**

Tout le monde avait rendez vous dans le salon chez Granny.

Régina arriva en souriant toute joyeuse. Mary Margarett ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque. Régina lui répondit sur le champs !

-Peut on vite commencer ? Demanda Régina.

-Nous attendions Crochet répondit Jess.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre votre marin mencho ! Il faut trouver un moyen d'arrêter ma sœur.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle dit David. Il faut trouver un moyen de déjouer ses plans.

-Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas dans son plan dit Emma qu'en pensez-vous Régina ?

-En fait son plan est de me voler ma vie.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi vous avoir ramenez vous et tous les habitants à Storybrooke ? Demanda Jess.

\- Ce que je trouve étrange c'est que quelqu'un comme elle est réussi à jeter le sort noir. Il faut sacrifier l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde pour cela. Et Zelena n'aime personne. Dit Régina

\- Nous avons certainement trouvé un moyen de l'arrêter dans la forêt enchanté. Dit Mary Margarett

-Oui et son seul moyen de nous arrêter était de nous faire oublier nos souvenirs, enchaîna David.

-Alors si on retrouve la mémoire on saura comment la vaincre !

-Oui il faut briser la malédiction.

-Heureusement qu'on a fait revenir la sauveuse. Sourira Blanche.

\- Oui, sauf que la dernière fois il m'avait juste fallu croire en la magie, dit Emma, et cette fois j'y crois mais rien ne s'est passé.

-Il n'y a que vous qui y croyez ajouta Régina. Il faut que Henry y croit aussi. Comment avez vous fait la 1ere fois ?

\- C'est Henry qui m'a aidé, grace au livre.

-C'est la clé il faut retrouver ce livre pour que Henry se rappel.

-Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose ! Dit Emma. Il a vécu de mauvaises expériences

-Et aussi de bonnes choses ajouta Régina.

-Il faut retrouver ce livre dit Jess à sa soeur

\- Je sais!

David appela Belle mais le livre ne se trouvait pas dans la boutique. Le groupe décida d'aller le chercher chez les Charmant, là où Mary Margarett l'avait trouvé la 1ere fois.

En passant dans le restaurant, Emma prévenu Henry qu'elle était sur une piste. Celui-ci se posait des questions sur les agissements de sa mère. Il comprit qu'Emma lui mentait. Elle lui cria même dessus. Henry demanda les clefs de sa mère et celle ci était loin de se douter ce qu'il voulait en faire …

**Pendant ce temps**

Crochet était en route pour retrouver le groupe lorsqu'il fut assommé par derrière. Il se retrouva dans le coffre d'une voiture. Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit Zelena et Gold apparuent.

-Nous sommes à Storybrooke, tu ne connais pas le téléphone demanda Crochet ironiquement à la sorcière.

-Tu as une si belle bouche ! Quel gâchis lui dit elle. Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas servi de ces lèvres affolantes pour embrasser Jess ?

-Avant je tien à ce qu'on me fasse la cour !

-Je n'ai aucune envie de plaisanter, il faut qu'elle perdent leurs pouvoirs elle et sa sœur ! Si l'enfant de Blanche vient au monde avant que tu ne l'ai embrassé, je n'aurais vraiment plus le choix. Je devrai me résoudre à tuer des gens. La 1ere de la liste sera sa fille. Alors embrasse la sinon les prochaines roses seront pour l'enterrement de cette petite peste ! Dit elle en lui lançant la rose que Gold lui avait offerte.

Gold le ramena alors sur les quais.

-Il faut que tu trouve le moyen de l'arrêter très cher. Ne te laisse pas influencé par cette sorcière ! Les sœurs Swan ne doivent pas perdre leurs pouvoirs, sinon tout sera fichu.

Crochet voulu lui répondre mais le ténébreux disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Il fallait qu'il protège cette enfant coûte que coûte ! Jess comprendrai bien ses actions.

* * *

Crochet se dirigea chez Granny. Il était presque sûr d'y trouver la fillette. Si elle n'était pas gardée par Granny ou Ruby, elle serait sûrement en train de déguster un chocolat ! Lorsqu'il arriva il la trouva avec Henry, les clefs de la voiture en main, qui tentait de fuir de Storybrooke.

-Que compte tu faire mon garçon ?

-Rien, je veux juste récupérer un jeu dans le coffre répondit Henry au pirate.

-Menteur ! Il voulait qu'on quitte la ville. Tu dois l'en empêcher Killian ! Dit Ellie.

-Arrrg mais tu ne peux pas te taire toi ! Je suis pas bien ici. Je veux rentrer à New York.

-Et tu comptais conduire cette voiture ? Ton escapade avec David ne t'a pas suffit ?

-Non juste jusqu'à la prochaine station de bus. Ma maison me manque, ici c'est pas chez moi.

-Aller, venez, je vais vous y conduire !

-Où ça ? À New York ? Demanda Ellie interloquée

-Oui jeune fille. Répondit Crochet avec un clin d'œil.

La fillette comprit alors que c'était un plan pour convaincre Henry de le suivre.

Arrivés sur les quais, Mr Mouche les attendait.

-Mon garçon, voici Mr Mouche ! Il doit faire voile vers New York justement, il se fera un grand plaisir de vous embarquer !

-Mr Mouche ? Comme dans Peter Pan? Demanda Henry.

-Tu connais Peter? Demanda Mouche.

-Oui j'ai du le voir une centaine de fois !

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Oui c'est un nom commun chez les marins ! Intervient Crochet. Aller les enfants vous devez embarquer avec lui !

-Mais je ne veux pas partir moi ! Dit Ellie

Tout à coup, un singe volant apparu dans le ciel. Henry leva la tête.

-Killian, c'est quoi ça ?

-Ohh non pas encore. Et maman n'est pas là cette fois ! Killian, j'ai peur !

-Trop tard, vite, suivez moi les enfants ordonna le pirate.

Ils courruent tous vers un hangar. Crochet abatu 1 puis 2 singes. Un 3ème se jetta sur la fillette qui fut tué pas Emma qui arrivait avec le reste du groupe. David lança son épée, Régina une boule de feu et Emma utilisa son pistolet. Henry couru dans ses bras. Elle lui tend le livre de conte afin qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Tout à coup, flash, Henry se souvenait de tout. Il se jeta dans les bras de Régina. Emma aller embrasser Henry pour briser la malédiction lorsqu'il disparu.

Zelena l'avait attaché près d'elle et tenait la petite Ellie par le cou.

-Qui veut leur dire au revoir en premier… Dit elle.

Régina fonça vers elle :

-Tu es allé trop loin cette fois !

Zelena l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du hangar.

-Laissez les ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans dit Emma.

-Moi je n'y suis pour rien, c'est le capitaine qui a déçu mes attentes répliqua Zelena !

-Sois maudite sorcière. Cracha Crochet

-Crochet ? Que veut elle dire ? Demanda Jess.

\- Il savait quel était le prix à payer s'il échouait, la vie de votre fille !

La sorcière serrait de plus en plus le cou de la fillette. Jess se concentra sur les doigts de la sorcière qui lui brûla alors. Zelena lâcha Ellie qui courut dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman !

-Profitez bien de vos moments en famille parce qu'il n'y en n'aura plus beaucoup ! Dit Zelena

Puis la sorcière disparue dans une fumée verte. Henry fut libéré et il courra lui aussi vers ses 2 maman et surtout Régina qui était toujours à terre.

À force de l'appeler et de la secouer, Henry réussi à réveiller Régina. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, puis elle l'embrassa sur le front. Une onde magique parcouru tout le monde. Le sort noir était brisé. Les parents d'Emma lui expliqua alors comment elle et Jess devait utiliser leurs magies blanche pour détruire les plans de Zelena.

Tout le monde se calmait petit à petit et discutait tranquillement. Jess demanda à Ellie de la laisser seule quelques instants. Elle rejoignit alors Crochet.

-Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi faisait allusion Zelena tout à l'heure en disant que tu avais échouait ?

-N'écoutes pas cette sorcière Swan !

-Killian je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Tu travail pour elle ?

-Elle m'a mit dos au mur, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour déjouer ses plans.

-Qui a eu l'idée de faire monter les enfants dans un bateau ?

-C'est moi. Je voulais les mettre à l'abri ! Les sauver.

-Les sauver de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ?

-Elle m'a ensorcelé! Mes lèvres plus exactement !

-Tes lèvres ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Te priver de tes pouvoirs, elle espérait y parvenir en se servant de moi. Et par la même occasion priver Emma de ses pouvoirs. Vos pouvoirs sont visiblement liés. Elle sait aussi que c'est vous qui pouvez la vaincre !

-C'était à moi de décider comment protéger ma fille ! Comment je pourrai te faire confiance après ça ?

À ce moment les parents d'Emma interviennent.

-Tu as raison de te méfier de lui ! Tu dis que tu as reçu un message venant de nous pour aller chercher Emma, mais nous ne t'avons rien envoyé. Dit David

-J'ai bien reçu ce message, de qui pouvait il venir alors ? Répondit Crochet

-OK, tout le monde se calme ! Cria Jess. Rentrons !

Elle prit sa fille par la main et parti sans même se retourner vers Crochet. Celui-ci s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait perdu la confiance de Jess et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il réussirai à la faire rester à Storybrooke. Il sentait bien qu'elle voulait repartir pour New-York.


	26. Chapitre 26 : La bataille finale

**Quelques heures plus tard**.

Alors que Jess et sa fille prenait un goûter chez Granny, le téléphone de Jess sonna. C'était Emma, le bébé arrivait !

-Ruby, je peux te laisser Ellie ?

-Tu peux compter sur moi ! Fonces !

Jess laissa sa fille le cœur serré et courra vers l'hôpital afin de protéger Mary Margarett et son bébé.

* * *

Jess arriva rapidement à l'hôpital elle aida Régina et Emma à mettre en place une barrière magique autour de la chambre de Mary Margarett. Emma et Régina s'éloignèrent alors que Crochet arrivait.

-Swan, j'ai entendu dire que le petit prince arrivait.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas envie de te voir ici. Lui répondu Jess.

-Je voudrais vous aider !

-Si c'était le cas tu m'aurais dit pour Zelena !

-Je n'avais pas le choix elle te menaçait toi et ta fille !

-Ça aurait été plus malin de me dire ce qu'il se passait.

-Et Ellie aurait été condamné à mort.

-Sa sécurité c'est mon affaire, pas la tienne, c'est pour cela que je vais affronter Zelena. Et ça sera sa fin !

Jess tourna le dos au capitaine et parti vers la sortie.

-Jess attend dit David alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre. Il ne faut pas que tu y aille seule.

-Si toi tu dois rester avec Mary Margarett.

-Mais quelqu'un doit t'accompagner et ça sera Crochet. Emma reste avec Régina si Zelena arrive ici.

-Mais il...

-La sorcière l'a mis au pied du mur, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Merci camarade. Intervient Crochet.

-Mais bien sûr, te voilà de son côté, tu sais aussi ce que s'est de mentir à sa famille !

-Jess, s'il te plaît. Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Lui répondit son père.

-À quoi peut il me servir, j'ai la magie, il est mancho !

-Ohh je t'en prie ma jolie, je sais me battre. Intervient alors le pirate.

\- Il aura au moins le mérite d'attirer le feu sur lui. Répondit David.

-De la chair à canon ? Intervient Killian.

-D'accord, il n'a qu'à venir. Termina Jess.

-Et bien tout de même ! Finit Crochet

* * *

Jess et Crochet marchaient dans la forêt afin d'atteindre la maison de la sorcière.

-Tu es toujours décidé à partir de Storybrooke ? Demanda Crochet

-Bien sur, Storybrooke égal danger. Je ne peux pas laisser ma fille ici.

-Est elle au moins d'accord avec ça ?

-Je suis sa mère, je sais ce qui est bon pour elle ou non.

-Ce qui est bon pour elle ou pour toi ?

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Et bien tu as eu un aperçu de ce que serait ta vie ici et je pense que tu as peur.

-Ma vie ici, tu veux dire avec toi ?

-Alors tu voudrais retourner à New York où tu n'a rien ni personne.

-Oui j'y ai de bon souvenirs !

-De faux souvenirs !

\- Tout n'était pas faux. J'étais bien là-bas !

-Avec ton faux petit ami ?

-Alors c'est ça, tu es jaloux ! Et j'ai vécu des choses merveilleuses avec Ellie là-bas. Elle a beaucoup grandit. Et surtout elle était en sécurité. Elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur une sorcière folle ou un monstre assoiffé de sang.

Zelena arriva et coupa leur conversation.

-Comme vous êtes mignons tous les deux à vous tourner autour. Écoutes, Jessica, tu as le choix. Soit tu perds tes pouvoirs et sauve cet homme, soit tu les garde mais devient inconsolable de la perte de ton amour... Rumple.

D'un geste de la main, le sorcier envoya le pirate dans un bac d'eau. Celui-ci commençait à se noyer devant les yeux de Jess. Zelena envoya valser Jess dans les airs et elle retomba lourdement 3m plus loin. Elle se releva difficilement et se précipita vers Crochet. Elle essaya de le sortir du bac mais rien n'a faire.

Zelena et Gold disparurent dans un nuage de fumée verte et Jess pu sortir le pirate de l'eau. Il était inconscient.

-Non, non, non, non, non. Réveil toi Crochet ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant !

Elle commençait à paniquer mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

-Sale type !

Elle colla sa bouche sur la sienne afin de lui souffler de l'air dans les poumons.

-Killian réveille toi, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi !

Celui-ci toussa et ouvrit les yeux alors que la magie de Jess s'envola.

-Swan, qu'est-ce que tu a fais ?!

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie...

-Tes pouvoirs!

-Envolés... De toute façon je n'en n'aurait pas besoin à New York.

-Vas tu vraiment revenir sur cette discussion ? Jess, ton frère. Il faut que tu prévienne Emma.

Jess sorti son téléphone mais celui ci était cassé. Impossible de l'utiliser. Il avait du se casser lors de l'altercation avec Zelena.

-Non mais c'est pas le moment là !

-Swan, que se passe t'il ?

-Mon téléphone est cassé, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, vite !

* * *

**À l'hôpital**

Emma et Régina se tenaient près de la chambre de Mary Margarett alors que les lumières commençaient à vaciller. Elles savaient que c'était Zelena qui arrivait. Lorsqu'elle apparue , Régina essaya de l'arrêter mais elle l'envoya à l'autre bout du couloir. Emma essaya à son tour mais rien, alors sa sœur avait échoué... cela ne s'était jamais produit. Zelena fit de même avec Emma. Elle se retrouva à côté de Régina.

La sorcière entra dans la chambre de Mary Margarett. Elle fit voler le docteur Whale, figea David et sa femme et prit le petit prince dans ses bras. Elle s'envola rapidement dans un nuage de fumée verte...

David sortit de la chambre en furie avec son épée. Régina et Emma l'interpella. Au même moment, Jess et Crochet arrivèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jess

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu a trouvé Zelena ?

-Oui mais je n'ai rien pu faire contre elle.

-Elle a enlevé ton frère. Dit David

-Parce que j'ai échoué dit Jess en éclatant en sanglots.

-On est encore là donc il nous reste encore un espoir. Intervient Crochet en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jess.

Elle se dégagea rapidement.

-Il a raison, il faut trouver cette sorcière dit David. Suis moi !

-Attends, Zelena a volé ma magie.

-Co... Comment souffla Emma en regardant Crochet qui baissait les yeux.

-Comment vous vous êtes débrouillez demanda Régina.

-Comment on s'en fiche, intervenu Emma, il faut trouver un autre moyen de la vaincre.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Dit la maire.

-Non tu te trompe intervient Henry. Toi tu peux l'arrêter.

-Je ne survivrai pas à un 3eme round contre elle.

-La sorcière que David et Blanche ont vu à été claire, seule la magie blanche peut arrêter Zelena intervient alors David.

-Jusque là tu as utilisé que la magie noire, il faut que tu utilise la magie blanche maman. Dit Henry.

-C'est la seule que je connaisse chéri répondit Régina à son fils.

\- Non, quand vous avez embrassé Henry et brisé la malédiction c'était de la magie blanche. Vous pouvez le faire Régina lui dit Emma.

Tout le groupe ajouta sa petite phrase pour encourager Régina. Même Robin qui venait de rejoindre le groupe. Jess s'éloigna alors. Elle était déçue d'elle même et complètement abasourdi.

-Ça va love? Demanda Crochet

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Hey, tout va bien, on va vaincre cette sorcière et ramener ton petit frère.

Jess baissa la tête

-Mon frère...

Elle regarda son père en furie et inquiet puis Emma.

-Je les ai déçu, je le sais.

-Hey, regarde moi, lui dit le pirate en lui levant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

Elle avait la tête des mauvais jours. Le regard d'une enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise. Elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir terriblement.

-... Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. C'est de ma faute Swan ! Maintenant il faut que l'on retrouve cette sorcière !

-Tu as raison Killian. Allons y.

C'était la 1ere fois qu'il l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom. Elle se dirigea vers sa famille. David s'approcha et la prit de suite dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux. Il faut maintenant trouver cette sorcière, nous avons un plan.

Le groupe se rendit alors chez la sorcière. Arrivés sur place, Emma, Crochet et Jess tentèrent de sauver le petit prince. Robin et David eux essayèrent de récupérer le cœur de Régina. Ils furent tous repoussés par Gold ou les singes volants.

Régina quand à elle, elle affronta Zelena. Grâce à la magie blanche elle réussit à la vaincre. Régina récupèra le médaillon de Zelena et annula le sort qu'elle avait jeté. David se précipita sur le bébé.

-Papa, le bébé ?

-Il va bien, il est solide comme ses sœurs ! Dit il en souriant.

Les sœurs Swan se précipitèrent autour de leur père et de leur frère pour un gros câlin.

-Je suis désolé papa. Dit Jess.

-Tout va bien, nous sommes enfin réunis. Allons rejoindre Mary Margarett. Elle nous attend.

* * *

**À l'hôpital**

David se précipita vers la chambre de sa femme. Emma entra aussi mais Jess resta à la porte. Elle avait l'impression de déranger mais s'attendrit de la situation. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

-Je ne pensais jamais voir çà, dit Crochet derrière elle.

-Cette chose c'est un bébé, ironisa Jess

-Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Ton sourire.

-On a gagné !

-Au milieu de toutes ces aventures je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire merci ! Dit le capitaine..

-Tu pense que je t'aurais laissé te noyer ?

-Étant donné notre histoire excuse moi d'avoir eu un doute... Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs maintenant que Zelena a perdu les siens ?

-Non

-Je le regrette ma jolie.

-Ça ne fait rien, je n'en n'aurait pas besoin à New York.

Emma appella Jess pour qu'elle entre dans la chambre. Elle sourit à la vue de ce nouveau né. Crochet la regarda tristement et grava ce sourire dans sa mémoire. Elle était bien décidée à repartir à New York...


	27. Chapitre 27 : Bienvenue Dans Le Passé

**Chez Granny**.

Les Charmant avaient convié tous les habitants de Storybrooke au restaurant afin de leur présenter le petit prince, qui n'avait toujours pas de prénom…

Emma et Jess étaient bien décidées à rentrer à New York. Surtout Jess. Depuis les événements de la veille, elle se sentait exclue de cette famille. Elle regardait son père, avec Mary Margarett et son bébé. Henry était en train de raconter l'histoire de ses grands parents. Emma se tenait debout devant eux. Elle souriait puis elle discutait vivement avec Régina. C'était trop pour Jess. Elle décida de sortir.

Jess rejoignit alors le parc près de la forêt. Elle était assise sur un banc lorsque Crochet arriva.

-C'est ici que tu te cachait alors ma jolie, dit Crochet en arrivant.

-Je ne suis pas cachée, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-Pourquoi es tu parti ?

-Je te l'ai dit je voulais prendre l'air.

-Ta famille m'a chargé de te rappeler que tu n'es plus seule maintenant.

-J'ai toujours été seule. Je ne compte que sur moi même. Ils ne peuvent même pas me faire confiance. J'ai bien failli nous faire tuer hier.

-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé.

-Oui et Emma nous a sauvé….

-Est-ce de la jalousie love ?

-Non, pas de ma sœur. Sais tu ce qu'est un foyer Crochet ?

-Ta maison, un endroit où tu te sens bien. La où se trouve ta famille.

-Non, c'est un endroit qui te manque. Storybrooke ne m'a pas manqué. Mais ici Emma a trouvé ce qu'elle a toujours cherché, son foyer. Pas moi ! Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, nous avons beaucoup fugué. Nous cherchions notre foyer. Et New York y ressemblait beaucoup.

-Basé sur de faux souvenirs !

-L'année que nous avons passé n'était pas fausse. J'étais bien là-bas.

-Avec ton singe volant ?

-C'est donc ça ! C'est toi qui es jaloux.

-Non mais je ne comprend pas, ici tu as des amis, de la famille, des gens qui t'aime, qui tiennent à toi.

-Je ne trouve pas ma place ici Killian! Je ne suis ni la sauveuse, ni une princesse pas même une méchante ! Mon père a sa famille, ma mère je ne la connaît pas, Emma a aussi sa famille. Et moi dans tout ça je ne suis rien.

-Tu te trompe Swan ! Tu…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit Jess en lui coupant la parole.

Une ligne de lumière orangée s'élevait dans le ciel. Jess couru vers celle-ci. Crochet la suiva.

Arrivés devant la grange, Jess et Crochet retrouvèrent Emma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Jess

-C'est Zelena, elle a réussi à ouvrir un portail spatio-temporel.

Les 2 sœurs se précipitèrent vers la porte sans réfléchir.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? Cria Crochet, vous n'avez plus de pouvoirs !?

-JE SAIS crièrent les sœurs en cœur.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et Emma fut happée par le vortex. Jess couru vers elle pour l'attraper mais c'était trop tard. Crochet l'a rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vortex magique. Jess accrocha ses 2 mains sur celle du pirate et celui-ci avait enfoncé son crochet dans la sol.

-Jpeux pas laisser Emma ! Désolé Killian. Et Jess lâcha la main de Crochet.

-Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de courir après cette femme dit le pirate en lâchant à son tour son emprise.

* * *

**Dans la forêt enchantée**

Jess et Crochet atterrirent dans une forêt.

-On est où là ? Emma, Emma… Cria Jess.

-Il semblerait que l'on soit dans la forêt enchantée. Bienvenue dans mon monde love.

-Ah super, et Emma, elle est où ?

-La grande question c'est quand ?

-Je pense avoir une petite idée la dessus, regarde.

Jess montra une affiche à Crochet.

-Blanche Neige recherché pour meurtre et trahison…

-Swan, ta main !

Jess ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était blessé la main.

-Ohh j'ai dû me blesser quand nous sommes tombé. Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Donne moi ta main, il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte, tu sais ici tu ne trouvera ni médecin, ni hôpital…

Crochet prit la main de Jess dans la sienne. Il attrapa un mouchoir propre dans sa poche et le passa autour de la main de Jess. Il fit un nœud et serra le tout de sa main en s'aidant de sa bouche tout en fixant la jeune femme. Jess senti un frisson la parcourir. Avec toutes ses histoires elle avait un peu mis de côté les sentiments qu'elle approuvée pour le capitaine. Elle désirerait plus que tout rentrer à New-York mais il y avait ses yeux bleus qui la suppliaient de rester. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais elle l'avait compris.

-Tu pense que Emma est ici aussi.

Crochet soupira, il pensait avoir capté quelque chose dans son regard mais elle avait vite changé de conversation encore…

-Je ne sais pas, la magie est imprévisible. Et il semblerait que la porte se soit refermée maintenant.

-Tu vois, c'est de ça que je parlais ! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé à New York. J'aurais dû m'en aller dès que l'on avait battus Zelena.

-D'un autre côté, le prix du logement est bien moins élevé ici, répondit ironiquement Crochet.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Je comprends ta frustration mais nous avons connu des situations plus difficiles. Inutile de paniquer. Tous les deux nous sommes plutôt débrouillards, il nous suffit de réfléchir !

Ils regardèrent tous les deux autour d'eux.

-Tu as connus des situations plus difficiles ! Pas moi. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde !

-Alors une idée pour repartir ?

-Comment veux tu que je sache comment repartir ? J'ai l'air de Marty Macfly?

-Marty Mac quoi?

-Mais si enfin, le gamin avec sa Doloreane qui remonte le temps.

-Est-ce une sorte de magicien ? Demanda Crochet interloqué

-Non ce n'est pas un magicien, c'est… Mais c'est d'un magicien dont nous avons besoin. Rumplestiltskin !

-Aie aie aie. Ma tête. Dit une voix au loin.

-Tu entendu ca?

Il y avait quelqu'un. Le bruit venait de derrière un tronc d'arbre couché. Jess y alla prudemment. Emma était assise par terre se tenant la tête.

-Emma, tu a bien ?

-Oui j'ai juste très mal à la tête.

Tout à coup un bruit de chevaux se fit entendre.

-Les gardes de la reine vite ! Crochet poussa Jess dans les buissons.

Ils observaient la reine alors qu'elle menaçait les habitants du village.

-Régina ? Demanda Emma

-Non la méchante reine. Répondit Crochet.

Alors que Jess voulait intervenir contre la reine et libérer une prisonnière, Crochet l'en empêcha.

-Swan, non !

-Mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire !

La méchante reine remonta dans son carrosse et reparti.

-Tu ne dois pas intervenir, sinon la 1ere fois que tu verra Régina elle se souviendra de toi ! On ne doit surtout pas changer le passé.

-Mais bien sûr, comme Marty Macfly avec ses parents… pensa à haute voix Jess

-Je ne sais toujours pas qui es ce Marty, mais je veux bien le rencontrer love.

-Ne sois pas jaloux…. Je te le présenterai. Allons y maintenant !

-Attendez vous ne pouvez pas vous balader ici habiller comme cela ! Il faut que l'on passe inaperçu

-Que suggère tu alors ?

-Regardez dit-il en désignant des vêtements qui sèchent sur un fil.

Jess attrapa alors les vêtements et s'éloigna pour se changer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Crochet s'impatientait

-Aller Sawn, voyons ce que ça donne.

Jess sorti de derrière les buissons en se tortillant.

Crochet la regarda, se mordu les lèvres et ajouta:

-Ah c'est nettement mieux !

-Ah oui, moi tout ce que je vois c'est que cet saleté de corset me comprime horriblement les côtes.

Jess était vraiment ravissante dans ces vêtements. Une robe avec un corset, une grande première pour elle. Le corset mettait ses seins en valeur… D'ailleurs Crochet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder.

-Tu m'excusera mais je pense que je m'en remettrai Swan. Dit il avec un grand sourire. Tu n'a jamais vécu dans un monde sans magie, moi si. Il ne faut pas changer le passé. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se produire sinon ?

Emma elle aussi se s'était compressé dans cette robe.

-Vraiment pas confortable dit elle.

* * *

Le groupe se mit à marcher dans la direction du château du ténébreux. Tout à coup un carrosse s'approcha. Crochet tira une fois de plus les filles dans les buissons.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu aime ça ! Dit Jess.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça Swan, mais il ne faut pas qu'on nous remarque, tu te souviens il ne faut pas changer le passé.

Jess leva la tête et vit un voleur dans les arbres. Un piège était tendu sur la route. Jess fit craquer une branche. Le voleur tomba alors. Le carrosse s'arrêta et c'est David qui en sorti. Elle compris de suite. Blanche Neige. Charmant. Le piège. C'est ici que les parents d'Emma devaient se rencontrer. Et elle avait encore tout gâché. David remonta dans le carrosse et il reparti. La voleuse s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on change le passé ? C'est ici que les parents d'Emma devaient se rencontrer. Et j'ai encore tout gâché. Emma ?

Jess regarda partout mais sa sœur était introuvable. Elle avait disparu. Jess avait encore tout foutu en l'air. Et cette fois c'était très grave. La vie de sa sœur était en jeu.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

-Swan, ne t'inquiète pas on va tout arranger. Il faut trouver le crocodile.

Crochet prit Jess dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va passer si Blanche et mon père ne se rencontrent pas ? Emma va disparaître définitivement ?

-J'en ai bien peur love. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution. Ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ils reprirent alors la route direction le château du ténébreux.


	28. Chapitre 28 : L'aide De Rumplestiltskin

Jess et Crochet arrivèrent en haut d'une colline. Au loin leur but : le château du ténébreux.

-Alors c'est ici que vit Gold ?

-Oui et à ce propos ma jolie, ce n'est pas la même personne qu'à Storybrooke. Et ça serait peut être mieux que je reste ici si je veux éviter de me faire tuer.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire très cher dit le magicien en apparaissant soudain.

Il resserra ses doigts et étrangla Crochet par la magie. Jess était choquée de voir son apparence.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez faire dans mon château ?

-Lâchez le s'il vous plaît. Dit Jess.

Rumplestiltskin envoya valser Jess.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es très chère mais à ta place je m'enfuirais vite et me laisserai assassiner ce misérable.

-Il ne vous fera rien, il faut que vous m'écoutiez.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi très chère ?

-Sinon vous ne reverrez jamais votre fils !

Rumplestiltskin lâcha le pirate et dit:

-Que sais tu à propos de mon fils ?

-Il s'appelle Bealfire. Vous projettez de jeter un sort dans l'espoir de le retrouver.

-Qui t'a dit cela ? Qui es tu au juste !? Une sorcière ? Dit le ténébreux en lâchant Crochet.

-Non je suis la sœur de la sauveuse qui doit briser le sort afin que vous puissiez retrouver votre fils. Elle est le fruit du véritable amour.

-Ce n'est que spéculation, ça fait parti de mon plan mais je ne l'ai pas encore mit en œuvre.

-Et vous réussirez...

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela signifie que vous venez...

-Du futur camarade... Intervient Crochet

-Mais nul ne peut voyager dans le temps, camarade... Lui répondit Rumplestiltskin.

-Quelqu'un va bientôt trouver un moyen, nous avons besoin de vous !

-Besoin de moi, hihihihi, ricana le ténébreux. Vous avez besoin de mon aide... Dans ce cas réponds d'abord à ma question. Vais-je un jour retrouver mon fils ?

Jess se souvient alors de la mort de Neal, de son sacrifice pour sauver son père...

-Répond moi ! cria le ténébreux

-Ouiii

-Bealfire, je vais retrouver Bealfire. Dis moi comment.

-Et bi...

Rumplestiltskin coupa la jeune femme

-Noon, ne me dis rien, si je réussi je ne veux rien savoir qui pourrait saboter mon travail !

-Il est possible qu'on ai déjà saboté votre travail... Répondit Jess en baissant la tête.

-Vous avez changé quelque chose, qu'avez vous fait ?

\- On a empêché les parents d'Emma de se rencontrer. Et elle a disparue.

Rumplestiltskin soupira et emmena le couple dans son château.

-Merci Mr Gol... Euh Rumplestiltskin de nous croire sur parole, je sais que les voyages dans le temps sont durs à avaler !

-Pas autant que cette autre énigme que tu viens de me soumettre. Pourquoi je n'ai pas tué cette crapule ? Dit il en montrant Crochet du doigt.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Disons que nous avons enterré la hache de guerre. Répondit Crochet.

-Mais pourquoi pas dans ton crâne ?

-Ohhh vous êtes rentré ?! Dit Belle en entrant dans le salon.

Jess se tourna vers elle.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda Belle

-Belle ?! Dit Jess surprise

-Pardon je vous connais ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mr... Rumple ma beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Non, sauvez vous, allez donc lire un livre ou autre chose dit Rumplestiltskin. Vous ferez le ménage tout à l'heure.

-Vous pourriez le demander gentiment. Lui répondit Belle.

-Je pourrai aussi vous changer en grenouille !

-C'est un miracle que vous soyez tombé amoureux... Ajouta Jess.

-C'est une plaisanterie ! D'abord tu me dis que je vais épargner le pirate et maintenant que je vais m'amouracher de la bonne.

-Oui elle a un étrange sens de l'humour intervient Crochet en faisant des gros yeux à Jess. Et si on revenait à sa soeur ?

-Mais si c'est votre sœur, ce sont aussi vos parents non ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça répondit Jess.

-D'accord ... Qui sont ils ?

-Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant.

-Le prince Charmant... S'excita un Rumplestiltskin instable.

-Son nom est Prince James. Dit Jess

-Le fils du roi George dont je viens d'arranger le mariage ?

-Oui, ce mariage ne doit pas avoir lieu. Blanche doit voler la bague de fiançailles de James et il doit l'épouser.

-C'est une histoire bien intéressante que tu me raconte la très chère. Répondit le ténébreux.

-Attendez. Tiens passe moi le livre Crochet.

Le capitaine s'exécuta. Il sorti le livre de conte de son sac. Jess ouvrit le livre à la page de la rencontre entre Blanche et Charmant. Des pages blanches... Plus rien, tout était blanc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il n'y a plus rien dit Jess

-Tout à disparu. Tout ce qu'il y avait après leur rencontre à disparu. Dit Crochet.

-Non Emma souffla Jess.

-C'est l'effet papillon dit Rumplestiltskin. Si on change un détail du passé, tout ce qui suit devient incertain.

-Il faut faire en sorte que Blanche vole la bague. Dit Jess.

-Vous avez de la chance. Il y a un bal ce soir au château du roi Midas. Le prince James sera présent. Répondit le ténébreux.

\- Alors il faudra y amener Blanche. Dit Jess

-On ne sait même pas où elle est ! Ajouta Crochet.

-Suivez moi. Intervient Rumplestiltskin.

Le ténébreux emmène Jess et Crochet près d'une boule de cristal. Avec quelques gestes, il fit apparaître Blanche.

-Elle est avec Barbe Noire. Elle tente de fuir la forêt enchantée. Dit Crochet

-Mais sans le prix que devait lui rapporter la bague elle ne peut pas fuir la Méchante Reine. Ajouta Jess. Aidez nous s'il vous plaît.

-Je veux bien essayer d'ouvrir à nouveau votre porte spatio-temporel mais pour ce qui est de votre couple d'amoureux c'est à vous de vous débrouiller. Tu as mis la pagaille très chère, toi seule sais ce que tu as à faire. Répondit Rumplestiltskin.

-Si Blanche veut quitter le pays, je connais un capitaine de navire qui pourrait l'aider. Dit Crochet

-Qui ça ? Demanda Jess.

-Moi !

* * *

**Plus tard dans la soirée.**

Crochet et Jess étaient attablés dans la taverne. Le capitaine de l'époque de la forêt enchanté était lui aussi attablé un peu plus loin avec quelques femmes et certains de ses marins. Ils jouaient bruyamment à un jeu de dés.

-Me voilà ! Il faut dire que j'ai plutôt fière allure. Je vais aller sur son, mon navire afin de rencontrer Blanche. Je lui demanderai la bague en échange de la traversée. Dit Crochet.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? On n'est pas censé préserver le futur ? S'inquiéta

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bu tellement que je penserai que ce sont les effets du rhum. Fais en sorte que je sois, qu'il soit toujours occupé et qu'il ne retourne pas sur le navire le plus longtemps possible. Je m'occupe du reste.

Jess se leva retira sa cape et desserra son corset légèrement afin de mettre en valeur ses seins.

-Que fais tu ma jolie ?

-Je fais en sorte qu'il ait l'esprit occupé. Et on sait toi et moi que je suis son type de femme.

-Fait attention Swan, tu ne connais pas cet homme. Alors prudence

-Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirai que tu es jaloux. Lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Crochet ne répondit pas et parti.

Jess se recoiffa et s'approcha du Crochet du passé.

-Bonsoir messieurs, à quoi jouaient vous ?

Crochet degluti bruyamment.

\- Hey bien ma jolie, veux tu te joindre à nous ?

-Huum hum oui pourquoi pas.

-Je vous en pris, prenez place.

Ils passèrent quelques temps ensemble puis Crochet demanda aux dames de partir puis il congédia ses hommes.

-Alors, qui es-tu ma jolie?

-Pas besoin de connaître mon nom pour partager un verre capitaine Crochet.

-Hum hum trinquont alors ma jolie. Tavernier! Une bouteille de rhum pour mon invitée et moi.

L'aubergiste apporta une bouteille et 2 verres pour les jeunes gens. Ils échangèrent quelques mots mais surtout quelques verres. Jess faisait en sorte de ne pas toujours les boire afin de garder l'esprit le plus clair possible.

-J'ai un petit aveu à te faire. Dit Jess à Crochet

-Tu n'est pas la seule.

-Je meur d'envie de savoir comment tu as eu ce crochet. J'ai entendu tellement d'histoires...

Jess se montrait très entreprenante et enjôleuse. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Alors toi tu sais qui je suis et je ne connais même pas ton nom. Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Ça serait beaucoup moins drôle.

Jess resservi le capitaine une fois de plus.

-Nous ne sommes que 2 bateaux qui se croisent dans la nuit, lui dit il en se mordant la lèvre.

-Qui se croisent de près j'espère. Dit Jess.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de bateau, si on sortait d'ici et que je te faisais visiter le mien.

Crochet se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Jess.

-Attend, on peut peut être encore boire quelques verres.

Jess continuait de saouler le capitaine en espérant gagner un maximum de temps.

-Si tu continues, je vais finir par croire que tu essaye de m'ennivrer. Ce qui est généralement ma stratégie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a capitaine, tu ne tiens pas le rhum ?

Jess commençait à avoir les yeux brillant aussi. Était-ce l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête ou l'excitation de ces jeux de séduction qu'elle tenait avec son pirate.

-Oh que si, répondit le capitaine totalement ivre, non seulement je le tien et en plus je vais l'emmener en partant. Je suggère qu'on mette les voiles !

Crochet se leva et tendi son crochet à Jess

-Alors tu viens prendre un dernier verre ou je dois trouver une autre femme pour m'accompagner ?

Jess était au pied du mur, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle se leva pour accompagner le pirate.

Crochet et Jess arrivèrent devant le Jolly Roger. Jess essaya de la ralentir sur le quai mais sans succès. Crochet la porta jusque sur le bateau. Jess arriva à entrer dans la cabine avant le capitaine qui lui allait chercher un dernier verre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici demanda Jess à son Crochet qui se trouvait encore dans la cabine.

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devais lui occuper l'esprit.

-C'est ce que j'ai fais !

-En le ramenant à bord de mon navire ?

-De son navire !

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Dit Crochet

-Je l'ai retenu autant que j'ai pu. Je pensais que tu avais fini. C'est bon je vais faire diversion sur le pont.

À ces mots, le Crochet du passé arrive dans la cabine et le Crochet du présent se cache.

-Où comptais tu aller, j'espère que tu n'a pas changé d'avis ? dit le capitaine qui entrait dans la cabine.

-Non, mais j'en avais assez d'attendre. Répondit Jess.

Et elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle y avait pensé toute la soirée. Elle savait bien que ce capitaine n'était pas le Crochet qu'elle connaissait mais il y avait une telle tension sexuelle qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se laissait aller. Le pirate la poussa sur le bureau. Elle fit signe à son Crochet de partir.

-Une femme aussi belle que toi demande une attention particulière ! Dit le capitaine

-Alors qu'attend-tu capitaine?

Il allait se jeter sur elle quand le Crochet du présent l'interpella et lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage. Le pirate bien saoul tomba de suite à terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? On ne doit pas modifier le passé. Et s'il t'avait vu ? Dit Jess

-Il l'a cherché, et comme je te l'ai dit il croira que c'est le rhum. Maintenant allons nous en !


	29. Chapitre 29 : Le Bal

Jess et Crochet se retrouvèrent dans les bois en face du château. Ils discutaient du bal et de Blanche lorsque le ténébreux apparut à leurs côtés.

Rumplestiltskin leur offrit une invitation au bal puis changea leurs vêtements. Il leur jeta un sort de métamorphose afin que personne ne les reconnaissent.

Jess se retrouva alors avec une robe bleue marine magnifique, un corset lui enserrait la taille et des volants de tulle descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Quant à Crochet, lui était habillé d'un costume marron trois pièces et d'une chemise en satin blanche. Le ténébreux les téléporta alors devant le château. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Crochet donna leur invitation.

-Bonjour, qui dois-je annoncer ? Demanda le garde à l'entrée de la salle de réception.

-Et bien... Dit Crochet

-Leia, je suis la princesse Leia. Dit Jess.

-Princesse Leia très bien et monsieur ?

-Charles, Prince Charles ajouta Jess.

-Prince Charles et Princesse Leia cria le garde alors que le couple entrait dans la salle.

-Je ne savais pas que des vêtements pouvaient être aussi inconfortables ! Dit Jess.

-Ils sont peut-être inconfortables mais cette robe te fais une silhouette divine. Lui répondit Crochet. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'a dit hier ?

-Humm non, à propos de quoi ?

-Du fait que tu n'étais pas une princesse.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien aujourd'hui tu as tout ce qu'il faut d'une princesse. Crois moi princesse Leia.

-Merci. Répondit elle simplement.

Elle ne voulait pas polémiquer là dessus maintenant.

Le couple s'avançait dans la salle de bal. Au milieu, d'autres couples dansaient.

-Waouh… J'entends souvent mon père et Mary Margarett parler de ces bals et ces grandes réceptions. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée !

-Et encore, tu n'a pas tout vu. Tu ne peux pas participer à ton premier bal sans y danser !

-Quoi ? Non non non je ne sais pas danser.

-Pas besoin, il suffit juste d'avoir le bon partenaire.

-Quoi, tu veux dire que toi tu sais danser ?

-Bien sur, tu ne sais pas encore tout sur moi love. Lui dit le pirate avec un clin d'œil. Puis il lui tenti la main afin de l'inviter à danser.

-Mylady ?

Jess prit sa main et se laissa aller. Crochet était un très bon danseur finalement.

-Il suffit de suivre les autres, regarde.

Jess regardait autour d'elle et dansait comme les jeunes filles sur la piste de danse. Puis Crochet l'attira vers lui. Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou et renifla son odeur. Elle fut envahi d'un bien être instantanément. Elle leva la tête et vit son père.

-Regardes, Charmant est là.

-Très bien, normalement Blanche ne doit pas être loin. Je lui ai demandé de me faire parvenir la bague.

Ils continuaient de danser lorsque tout à coup, Régina apparu dans la salle de réception. Blanche était bien là.

-Regardes, mon père a disparu. Viens !

Jess et Crochet s'eclipsèrent afin de s'assurer que Blanche et le prince se rencontrent.

Blanche Neige avait bien trouvé la bague et David mais elle avait perdu l'anneau alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Un garde de la reine arriva alors que Blanche montait un cheval afin de s'enfuir. Il allait tirer une flèche sur la princesse mais Jess le poussa et l'en empêcha. À ce moment, Jess se rendit compte que Blanche avait perdue la bague.

-Il faut que tu la rende à Blanche. Vite, je m'occupe des gardes. Cria Crochet à Jess.

Jess prit la bague et parti en courant. Quant à Crochet il attrapa une épée et attaqua les gardes. Lorsque Jess arriva dans la salle de réception elle fut dénoncé par un garde.

-La voilà, elle a aidé la voleuse à s'enfuir !

-Vous allez quelque part ? Dit alors Régina

-Régina! Dit Jess.

-Je vous trouve bien familière, c'est votre Majesté ! On dirait que Blanche Neige à quitté la fête, mais vous votre soirée est loin d'être terminée ! Emmenez la !

Les gardes de Régina se jetèrent sur Jess et la fit prisonnière.

* * *

**Dans le château de Régina**

Jess se retrouva dans une cage. À sa droite, une autre prisonnière.

-Bonjour, qui es tu ? Demanda Jess

-Ohh la reine ne connaît pas encore mon nom alors je préfère le taire.

-Je comprend.

-Tu as de la chance, tu ne restera qu'une seule nuit.

-Ah oui, tu crois, j'ai aidé Blanche Neige donc je pense rester la plus longtemps.

-Non crois moi, demain la reine va exécuter tout le monde. Lui dit froidement la jeune femme.

**Dans les bois**

David avait réussi à trouver Blanche, il l'avait capturé dans un piège qu'il avait posé. Il voulait retrouver sa bague mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas. Ce qui fut confirmé par Crochet.

-Elle a raison camarade, c'est ma princesse qui a ta bague.

-Ta princesse ? Mais qui es tu ? Demanda David.

-Prince Charles mon ami. Je me trouvais hier à la réception pour ton mariage. Très jolie fête.

-Oui jusqu'à ce qu'une voleuse vienne tout gâcher ! Dit David en se tournant vers Blanche. Et où se trouve ta princesse ?

-Et bien c'est là toute l'ironie, elle a été capturé par la Reine. Elle se trouve dans son château.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, ce château était le mien avant, je le connaît comme ma poche. Laissez moi sortir et je vous y conduis dit Blanche du haut de son piège.

Charmant libéra Blanche et avec Crochet ils se dirigèrent vers le château de la Reine.

**À la nuit tombée**.

Le petit groupe s'était arrêté près du château et attendait la nuit.

-Restez ici tous les deux, je vais retrouver une amie pour qu'elle nous fasse entrer dans le château. Dit Blanche Neige.

-Très bien ! Répondit Crochet.

-Qui me dit que tu va revenir ? Demanda David.

\- J'ai pas le choix si je veux partir d'ici.

Blanche ne donna pas plus de détails mais elle savait qu'elle récupèrait cette bague pour partir loin de ce royaume.

**Plus tard dans la nuit.**

David et Crochet "Charles" discutaient au coin d'un feu.

-Crois tu qu'elle va revenir ? Demanda David.

-Je ne sais pas mais je crois que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Alors heureux de te marier ? Demanda Crochet

-Je vais me marier avec la fille du roi Midas, qui ne serait pas heureux.

-Et bien vu ton enthousiasme je me doute que ce n'est pas par choix.

-Je croyais que je me marierai par amour, mais me voilà embarqué dans une affaire d'argent, un rapprochement de deux royaumes. Finalement je me demande si le grand amour existe vraiment.

-J'ai ressenti la même chose que toi. Puis j'ai rencontré la bonne personne et tout à changé.

-La princesse Leia?

-Oui, je la suivrais au bout de monde. Et même au bout du temps… Ironisa Crochet.

-Et elle ferait la même chose pour toi je suppose.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est compliqué comme histoire.

-Ahhh la famille dit David. Mon père lui aussi s'évertue à rendre les choses compliquées.

-Oui, je crois que son père et sa sœur ne me voit pas d'un bon œil.

-Sachant les risques que tu prends pour la sauver, ils font une grave erreurs.

-Puisses tu t'en souvenir camarade …

Puis une silhouette apparue. Les deux hommes sortirent leurs épées.

-Bonjour, je suis Scarlett. Je dois vous conduire au château.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Retour Dans Le Passé

Wahou déjà 30 chapitres. Je ne pensais pas aller jusque là. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encourage. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Dans le château**.

Jess avait réussi à trouver deux fils de fer qui lui avaient permis d'ouvrir le cadenas de sa prison.

Crochet, David et Scarlett étaient rentrés grâce à la louve.

-Attention quelqu'un approche dit Scarlett.

C'était Jess et la femme de la cellule voisine.

-Swan ? Moi qui croyais te sauver tel un héros, dit Crochet.

-Ça sera pour une autre fois. Je me suis sauvée toute seule. Tenez je crois que cela vous appartient, avant que ma sœur ne disparaisse totalement. Dit Jess à David en lui tendant la bague.

David fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.

Crochet s'approchait de sa princesse quand l'autre prisonnière lui dit :

-Leia, merci de m'avoir sauvé. Puis elle suivit David et Scarlett qui partaient.

-Swan, qu'est-ce que tu a fais ? Demanda Crochet

Jess baissa les yeux.

-Elle allait se faire exécuter demain. Elle a un enfant Crochet, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça !

-Même si son sort était de mourir il fallait la laisser.

À ce moment David arriva.

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles mais il faut y aller maintenant.

* * *

**Dans la chambre de Régina**.

Blanche s'était introduite dans la chambre de la reine mais celle-ci l'avait capturé. Elle l'avait mise au bûcher et avait lancé une boule de feu. Les héros avait alors vu la princesse succomber dans les flammes. Ils sont alors vite sorti du château.

* * *

**Dans la forêt**.

Crochet tentait de réconforter Jess.

-Lorsque mon frère est mort, je n'ai pas arrêté de ressasser ses derniers instants. Ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît.

-Ouais, il faut vivre l'instant présent c'est ça, qu'elle connerie !

-Jess je t'en prie.

-Quoi ? Ma sœur ne verra jamais le jour à cause de moi et je ne devrai rien dire.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Swan. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive ce que j'ai vécu !

Jess n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Crochet la prit alors dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. Elle baissa les armes. C'est alors qu'une coccinelle vient se poser sur son épaule. Crochet allait l'écraser lorsque que David cria :

-Non!

Il prit la coccinelle et dit :

-Lorsque Blanche m'a parlé de la poussière de fée, elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait transformer n'importe qui en un être que l'on peut facilement écraser. C'est elle c'est sûr.

-Quoi? Très bien, quelqu'un parle couramment la coccinelle demanda Crochet ironiquement.

-On dirai qu'elle appelle quelqu'un répondit Jess.

\- Oui, c'est moi qu'elle appelle dit alors une femme derrière eux.

-Fée Bleue ! Dit Jess.

-Oui, et vous êtes ? Demanda la fée.

-Princesse Leia. Dit Jess

-C'est faux, répondit la fée. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mieux comme ça. Vous devez garder votre anonymat.

En un tour de baguette Bleue avait rendu sa taille à Blanche.

**Plus tard dans la journée**

Blanche et Charmant discutaient alors qu'ils étaient observés par Jess et Crochet.

-C'est super, on dirait qu'ils se rapprochent.

-Je n'en doute pas love, mais nous avons un autre problème maintenant dit le pirate en secouant la tête vers la jeune femme libéré par Jess.

-Elle est inoffensive, et je n'allais pas la laisser de faire tuer !

-Je sais Swan, et c'est un acte héroïque mais imagine qu'elle engendre un enfant qui devient un tueur sanguinaire ou qu'elle tue un nain avec son cheval. Elle ne devrait plus être là !

-Non, je sais dit Jess. On l'emmène avec nous.

-À Strorybrooke ?

-Mais oui, si elle ne peut pas rester ici elle vient avec nous.

-Il faut lui en parler Swan.

Jess s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui dit :

-Écoutes, il faut que l'on te parle de quelque chose. Tous les deux nous venons du futur et nous voulons t'emmener avec nous.

-Quoi ? Non, hors de question ! Je dois retrouver ma famille. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Mais tu aurais dû mourir il y a quelques heures déjà et tu ne peux pas rester ici !

-Non, il faudra me faire prisonnière, jamais je ne vous suive...

À ce moment, Jess mit un coup de branche à la jeune femme qui fut rattrapé par Crochet.

-Je savais qu'il y avait une vrai part de pirate en toi Swan ! Dit Crochet en soulevant un sourcil.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, lui répondit elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Savez vous où se trouve Blanche ? Elle a dit qu'elle allait à la rivière mais elle n'y est plus. Demanda David.

-Euh, non. On dirait qu'elle est partie. Répondit Jess.

-Tout va bien pour elle ? Demanda Charmant en désignant la jeune femme assommé.

-Oh, oui elle se repose répondit Jess.

-Pour Blanche Neige, dit Crochet, il me semble qu'elle devait rejoindre un Pirate non ?

-Si c'est le cas il n'y a qu'une seule route, le pont des Trolls dit Charmant en partant en courant.

Jess allait le suivre, lorsque Crochet l'attrapa par le bras.

-Attends le pont des trolls, c'est là-bas que ton père et Blanche tombent amoureux non ?

-Oui, tu as raison, elle le sauve des trolls en utilisant la poudre de fée qu'elle n'a plus...

-Ahhh c'est pour nous alors Swan, allons-y !

* * *

Charmant et Blanche combattaient les trolls sur le pont lorsque Jess et Crochet arrivèrent.

-Attends love regardons comment ça se passe avant.

Finalement les futurs amoureux réussissent à s'en sortir grâce à une ruse de Blanche. Elle passa la bague à son doigt puis la rendit finalement à Charmant.

-Passes moi le livre Crochet dit Jess.

Le pirate sorti le livre et à la place des pages blanches des dessins de leurs aventures apparues.

* * *

**Dans le château du ténébreux.**

-Nous avons réussi ! Cria Jess en entrant

-Les parents de la sauveuse se sont rencontrés ? Très bien. Parce que je crois qu'elle est ici.

-Emma ? Demanda Jess.

-Hihihihihi ricana Rumplestiltskin. La voici.

Il fit apparaître d'un tour de main, Emma inconsciente dans une cage.

-Laissez la sortir dit Jess. Vous aviez promis de nous aider à repartir.

\- À mon grand regret, je ne peux pas vous faire rentrer.

-Quoi ? Que faites vous alors avec ses fioles ?

-Oh ça, je me prépare une potion d'oubli, j'en sais trop sur mon avenir.

-Et la baguette ?

-Ohh seuls ceux qui sont passés par la porte peuvent ouvrir la porte ! Tu veux essayer ? Je sens que tu as beaucoup de magie en toi !

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on reste ici ? Tu ne veux pas protéger ton avenir si précieux ? Demanda Crochet à son ennemi.

-Si, c'est ce que je compte faire. Ricana le ténébreux.

\- Swan, il veut nous tuer ! Cria Crochet.

-Non, je vais juste vous enfermer dans un endroit où même moi je ne vais pas. Là où je met ma magie la plus noire !

D'un tour de main, il fit disparaître tout le groupe.

Jess, Crochet, Emma et la jeune femme se retrouvèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une immense tour sans fenêtre.

Emma n'était plus dans la cage mais elle était toujours inconsciente. Crochet déposa la jeune prisonnière et passa devant un miroir.

-Ohhh, le crocodile nous a au moins fait une faveur. Regardes Swan, il nous a rendu nos apparences. J'ai retrouvé ma beauté fatale !

Jess ne répondit pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis continua à chercher un moyen de sortir de là.

Crochet ouvrit une armoire et en sorti une urne.

-Heyy, ne touches a rien ! Lui cria t'elle. Si même Rumplestiltskin a peur de cette magie, il ne faut rien toucher.

-Désolé, je cherche un moyen de rentrer.

-Je crois que nous sommes coincés ici et que nous ne pourrons pas rentrer. Dit elle.

-Mais si, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le crocodile. Il nous faut de la magie et tu as ce don !

-Non je ne l'ai plus.

-Si, lorsque Zelena est morte tous les sorts qu'elle avait jeté ont été rompus.

-Non, je le sais je ne ressent plus rien ! Tu crois que je fais semblant ?

-N'est-ce pas parce que ça serait plus simple pour toi. Tu aurais une bonne raison de retourner à New-York cria Crochet. Écoutes moi pour une fois, accepte les choses et arrête de t'enfuir !

-J'y ai réfléchi et je fonctionne comme ça. J'ai toujours fuis et jusqu'ici ça m'a plutôt réussit. Mais cette fois je veux que ça marche. Je veux retourner à Storybrooke et retrouver ma famille. Et je ne veux plus m'enfuir.

-D'où vient ce changement ?

-D'avoir vu Blanche mourir, de croire qu'Emma ne naîtra jamais. J'ai crus que tout était fini ! Tu sais, quand Henry nous a emmener à Storybrooke il ne l'a pas fait pour qu'Emma brise la malédiction. Il nous a ramené chez nous. Et il avait raison.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Tu sais que tu es de quelque part lorsque ce quelque part te manque. Et ces jours ci mon père, ma sœur m'ont tellement manqué. Il ne savait même pas qui j'étais. Storybrooke m'a manqué.

Crochet la regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Dit Jess.

-Et bien regardes Swan.

Jess baissa les yeux la baguette brillait. Elle avait réussi. Sa magie était là.

-On dirait que tes pouvoirs sont de retour. Aller, on y va !

Jess leva les mains et se concentra sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Crochet attrapa la jeune prisonnière et entra dans la porte. Emma commençait à se réveiller. Jess l'aida à se lever afin de passer aussi dans la porte.

Rumplestiltskin retenu alors les jeunes femmes. Il voulait absolument savoir si son fils lui pardonner. Les sœurs expliquèrent au ténébreux que oui et qu'il se sacrifiait pour lui. Emma ajouta qu'elle aimait Neal. Rumplestiltskin eu la sagesse de les laisser partir et de boire la potion d'oubli.


End file.
